Harry Potter and the Royal Veela
by Set Fiction
Summary: Takes place after the battle with Voldemort, Harry missing Voldemort is destroyed. This story is yaoi or will be in up coming chapters, if you don't agree with it don't read it. The pairing is pretty obvious. WIP,Yaoi,Inc,Anal,Lemon,MaleDom,MPreg
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Harry Potter and the Royal Veela

By Lost Soul (Forsaken Archangel)

Prologue

There had been blood everywhere. He could faintly remember hearing people yelling his name; telling him to stop. Everything had happened so fast, Voldemort had easily over powered him; so much for all that training.

And then that light appeared between him and his blood thirsty enemy; the light morphed into a sword only inches away from him. It was in this instant that Harry Potter changed; he felt different as a new painful energy threatened to rip its way through his body.

He looked up, resentful tears of pain filling his evergreen eyes, he knew Voldemort would have a look of pure satisfaction on his twisted snake like face. But there was no joy or even a hint of delight in Harry's pain, no; the only emotion reflected on that disfigured face was fear.

Harry reached forward to grab the sword of light in his still trembling hand, for a brief second Harry's mind registered the fact that nearly all the fighting had stopped; all eyes were now on him. He knew what he wanted to do; take the new weapon and plunge it into Voldemort's chest; straight through to his swiveled black heart.

It was at this time that his reality came crashing down around him, that a need inside the boy over powered his wants. Harry watched in fear as his hand still clutching the strange weapon; rose so that the tip of the light sword was pointed to his stomach.

He could hear someone telling him to 'Stop!', 'Don't do it!', and 'Please Harry!' Even if he had had time to react to what happened next he had long since lost control of his body.

All he could do was watch as his own hands plunged the blade into his already bruised skin.

He could taste blood in his mouth, feel it running down the gaping wound in his stomach where the weapon was still impaled in him. Harry released his death like grip on the sword; his breath was coming in shallow pants, he could feel his life slowly leaving his body.

He could hear the hissing and clicking coming from the direction of his enemy, but he was too weak to care what Voldemort was yelling about, because all he could see was light, the pain had vanished, and he let go surrendering to this new calmness.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ron

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Harry Potter and the Royal VeelaBy Lost Soul (Forsaken Archangel)Chapter 1- Ron's FaithFive months later. Weasley family kitchen.

"Ronald Weasley! If you so much as tap that desk again I'll amputate you foot!"

Hermione's shrill voice filled the ears of everyone in the kitchen. This scene had become a common occurrence since the news that the 'He Who Must Not Be Named' had been destroyed was leaked to the public five months ago.

(Flashback)

Hermione was the first to find out. She had been reading the Daily Prophet, one of the Wizarding worlds top news parchments, on a daily bases. Although she was still furious with Harry for making a deal with the Ministry of Magic, which included the Ministry's refusal to allow her and Ron to join the forces against 'He Who Must Not Be Named', in return for agreeing to become something like a spokesperson; saying he agreed with what they were doing in matters concerning Voldemort. But Harry was still a dear friend to her; he had been like a brother, and the fact that she couldn't be there fighting alongside him was driving the brunette crazy.

So it was on a gloomy Monday morning in the Weasley's kitchen that she read the headline that threatened to destroy her already fragile world.

"'He Who Must Not Be Named' Destroyed!

Harry Potter STILL Missing!"

Ron, who had been sitting across from her eating the breakfast his mother had just handed him, stopped and looked at his friend; worry evident on his face. Before he could react Hermione turned deathly pale and passed out, hitting the floor with a loud, thump.

Mrs. Weasley, who had busy at the sink, rushed over to the girl, leaving the pans to wash themselves; Ron knelt down next to his mom and waited patiently for her to say something. The older witch took the paper the girl was still lightly clutching in her hand.

Ron watched his mother take the paper from Hermione, glance at it, turn just as pale as his currently passed out friend, then quickly roll up the paper and shove it into her apron pocket.

"Ron, dear, will you take her to the guest bed." Molly Weasley asked her son, as she stood and slowly headed back toward the sink.

He nodded, scooped up the smaller girl and carried her up to the guest room she had been staying in while visiting his family.

For the rest of the day Hermione had refused to come out of the room, Mrs. Weasley would break down crying from time to time, and Ron was just plain confused, that is until his father finally got home. He was carrying the same issue of the Daily Prophet, and his eyes looked red and puffy like he had been crying for a good while.

When Ron asked, "What the bloody hell is going on around here?!" Mr. Weasley grasped his son's shoulder firmly and handed him the paper. Ronald Weasley never cried; he got upset, he got even, but he never cried. "He's not dead." Was all the young man said, handed the paper back to his shocked father and started pacing the small kitchen.

And this would be the case every time Hermione got a new issue of the Daily Prophet; Mrs.Weasley was truly afraid her poor floor would give way soon. Eventually, Hermione was able to stay conscious and Mrs. Weasley tried to keep her break downs to twice a day.

(End of Flashback)

"Mione, I don't know how you can keep still! Do you hear what he's saying! I bet the Ministry, those dirty cowards, aren't even looking for Harry!" Ron slammed both his hands down on the table, earning him a disapproving look from both his mother and Hermione.

"Really Ron, don't you think I miss Harry too…but we might just have to start accepting the fact that he could be…" Just thinking the last word brought the brunette girl to tears so she lowered head, trying to collect herself.

"No, don't even think that, any of you! Harry's not dead, I know he's not, I just know it." Ron snapped at everyone at the table.

The dark haired visitor sitting at the far end of the table sighed in frustration at yet another outburst from Harry's red headed best friend. This had been the twelfth time his presence had been requested in the last five months. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the young man's devotion to his godson, but it was all getting tiring.

Not to mention the constant owls from the Ministry, who had indeed been searching high and low for the 'Boy Who Lived.' There were also the two owls a day he had received from Headmaster Dumbledore since Harry's disappearance.

And now he had been getting letters from an ominous writer, insisting they be told if Harry was still alive and, if he was, how was he doing; those were coming twice a week now as well. He would have liked very much to take the bunch of them and rip them to shreds, but Lupin insisted on answering every single one.

The dark haired man looked up toward Ronald Weasley, who had apparently asked him a question.

"Well, Sirius, do you believe it or not?" Ron stood up straight with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sirius had to admit the boy did look intimidating; he grown quite a bit.

He was a strikingly handsome young man; his hair was a fire red color that matched his personality, which hung mid way down his neck. He had grown taller and now stood at 6'3; at least 5 inches taller than Harry. He had a broad chest and Sirius noted various flexing muscles under his tight maroon sweater. He would try and make it a point of not getting into physical disputes with the young man.

"Like I said five times before, Ronald, I'm afraid I only know what I'm told by the Ministry and those that were near enough to Harry during the battle with 'He Who Must Not Be Named' to see what happened." At this Ron opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly silenced by Sirius' raised hand.

"And those that did see anything had, for some reason, lost that portion of their memory." Once again Sirius waved his hand dismissing Ron's argument. "The Ministry and Dumbledore have both been looking into that matter and have found nothing as of yet."

At the mention of Dumbledore's name Ron lit up slightly. "So the Headmaster believes Harry's alive too?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow in irritation. It was true, the Headmaster of Hogwarts did believe that Harry was still alive; the old wizard was a clever old bat, Sirius had to give him that much. He mentally laughed; Lupin hated when he addressed Dumbledore that way.

Sirius turned his attention back to the red-head, determined to stick to his story. A flicker of that determination flashed in his dark brown eyes.

"Of course, Ron, we all want to believe it, but like Hermione said, he has been missing for so long. I know it's hard to say or even think it, but the chances of him being found alive are slim to none." Sirius regretted his statement as soon as he had finished.

Molly Weasley was in a fit of tears and Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, was close behind. This time his was frustration evident to everyone in the room.

Ron narrowed his eyes, looking hard at Sirius. "You know, Black, for someone who claims to love Harry you seem to have no trouble with the idea of him being dead."

The dark haired wizard mentally kicked himself; he had no idea a Weasley could be that quick witted. But no one has ever been able to outwit Sirius Black and this young wizard would be no exception.

"Forgive me, Mr. Weasley…" Sirius stressed the others name to show just how offended he was by his accusation. "But you are the fifth person I have visited today and I have two more to go; all these visits are a constant reminder that Harry is gone. That I couldn't protect him. Unlike the rest of you, neither Lupin nor I have had a moments piece to morn our Godson. So please forgive me if I am a little frustrated with the current choice of topics. Now if you're done questioning my feelings for my Godson and the rumors of his whereabouts, I'd like to get some rest before my next questioning."

Sirius stood and gracefully turned toward the door, smiling slightly at his victory when he was sure no one could see his face. When no one tried to stop him, he opened the large wooden door and walked out quickly, closing it firmly behind him. Walking just as quickly down the short walkway he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Ron clenched his fists, the only reason he hadn't said something back to the older wizard was his father's firm grasps on his shoulder.

"Something's not right, I know there's something his hiding from us." Ron looked at his father, who just smiled back nodding his head. He didn't want to upset his son anymore than he already was.

"I think Ron might be right. It does seem like Sirius is keeping something from us." Ron turned his head, surprised to see Hermione starring straight at him with a look he hadn't seen in almost a year.

It was the look she used to give Harry and him when she knew what to say or do to solve their frequent problems. The same look that used to make Ron so nervous, but now made him smile like a fool. If Hermione thought something was wrong then something was wrong.

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes, but sat down without saying a word, knowing he would be ignored even if he had spoken. Mrs. Weasley, who had finally managed to calm herself down, dismissed the whole conversation and started pulling out various ingredients for a cherry pie; cooking for her family always helped calm her nerves.

"I understand that he's been under a lot of pressure since Harry's disappearance, but he did act amazingly unemotional when he talked about the possibility of Harry…" The brunette girl stopped herself before she finished her sentence trying to think of how to rephrase it. "Being gone. And not to mention the fact that when you asked if Headmaster Dumbledore believed Harry was still alive, Sirius got really wound up and defensive. Mr. Weasley you have to agree at least with that fact."

The older Weasley starred at the girl for a moment, then nodded his agreement.

"So, what do you think he's hiding, 'Mione?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to one of his best friends.

"That I don't know, Ron, but I do have an idea of how we can find out." Hermione smiled, another rarity in the last year.

Remus Lupin flipped thoughtfully through the five neatly written pages of the newest letter he had received concerning his godson. He had taken a great interest in the letters from the anonymous writer going by the alias Dragon, which has started with a two sentence note that had simply stated:

To the Godfather of Harry James Potter:

I've been reading in the paper that Harry is missing, is this true or simply another stunt by the Ministry?

-Dragon

Lupin had to practically knock poor Sirius senseless to keep him from burning the letter upon reading it. He had made the decision when the whole thing began and the various letters started pouring in, that he could not simply ignore them like Sirius had quickly decided to do. So he responded to Dragon's letter.

Dragon:

I am sorry to inform you that the papers are telling the sad truth and our dear godson, Harry, is indeed missing. And, before you think to ask it, no, we have no clues as to where he could be or how he is doing. We are grateful for your concern and are sorry we could not send you better news.

Remus Lupin

Lupin was sure that would be the end of Dragon's letters, dismissing it as one of Harry's many female admires. But to his surprise and Sirius' dismay the letters started coming more frequently, each time getting longer and longer.

Dragon still asked if there was any new news on Harry's whereabouts, but wanting to learn more about Harry as a person, not just the hero of the Wizarding world.

After the fifth letter Lupin knew Dragon wasn't just another awestruck obsessive admire; one of those girls that swooned over Harry from a safe distance. He couldn't say for sure, but he felt that he had meet this Dragon before; but where?

The recent five page letter he had received had Lupin slightly worried; he noticed lately that Dragon's letters were becoming less and less optimistic and he wrote briefly about new problems at home. The rest of the letter consisted of theories as to where Harry could be; this part worried Lupin the most.

It was already bad enough they had the Ministry and Dumbledore looking for Harry, not to mention Ronald Weasley, but they couldn't risk any more people snooping around.

Remus looked down at the letter once again, deciding it would be best if Sirius didn't see this one. He had barely tucked the letter away in his robes when a loud "poof" sound filled the room, along with a small cloud of smoke.

He waved his hand trying to clear the smoke, not really paying particular attention to the source of it, having put up a relocation spell on the entire left wing of the Black Manor. The spell allowed only Sirius and himself to enter that portion of the manor, not that Lupin left it much.

"How was your meeting with Ronald?" Lupin asked, while at the same time double checking to make sure his robes were completely closed, concealing the distressing letter.

"How do you think?" The dark haired man sat down with a slight smile lacing his normally irritated features.

Frowning, Lupin looked at his lifelong companion. "Sirius, what have you done?"

Sirius looked up at Lupin giving him an 'I'm as innocent as the day I was born' look, which only proved to further upset the werewolf sitting next to him. The dark haired wizard rolled his eyes and picked up a warm cup of green tea which had appeared on the table in front of them.

"To make a long story short, he claimed the ministry was not looking nearly hard enough for Harry, basically accused you and me of not caring that Harry was gone, and, added to that, now he knows…"

Remembering it was his fault that the information that Dumbledore was looking for Harry had been leaked to Ronald Weasley, Sirius took a long sip of his tea, hoping Lupin hadn't been paying attention.

"Sirius Black, what did you do?!" Remus knelt down, pulling the cup and saucer out of the other's hands. "Please don't tell me that after all the trouble we've been through to keep everything concealed, you went and ruined it by losing your temper and blurting it all out."

Sirius looked at the man kneeling before him. "You know I would never do something so stupid. I just kind of let it slip that Albus Dumbledore was looking for Harry as well, but that's not something he wouldn't have found out anyways."

An obvious sigh of relief escaped the kneeling wizard's lips. "No, I guess that's not too bad, but, you need to be more careful Sirius. I know I don't have to tell you how important it is that no one finds out."

Lupin got up from the ground and sat down again in his large leather chair; a gift from Sirius two years ago, and the two wizards sat quietly contemplating their new situation.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Portrait in Black Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Chapter 2-The Portrait in Black Manor

Black Manor, 10:30 in the morning.

"It's the same room!" Ginny whined, giving Hermione an 'I can't believe I thought this was a good idea' look.

Ron threw himself back onto the large purple sofa near him, regretting his idea to skip breakfast that morning. "She's right, 'Mione." Ron looked at the brunette witch who, for the twelfth time, started to study the small room.

"Thanks for stating the obvious guys. It has to be a relocation spell; no matter where we intend to end up we're always brought back here." Hermione sat down defeated, her hazel eyes scanning the room one last time.

"Wait a minute!" The girl stood and quickly made her way to the other corner of the room, nearly knocking Ginny to the floor in her hast. "This wasn't here before, I'm sure of it."

Ron looked over to see what Hermione was talking about. On the wall in front of the girl hung a semi-large painting completely covered by an old rag.

"Your right, I don't remember seeing that here last time. I wonder why it's covered like that." Ron stood and walked over to where his friend and sister stood.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ginny looked at the others, waiting for them to do what she was thinking.

When no one seemed to be making a move anytime soon, Hermione stepped forward. "This is stupid, I'll do it." She grabbed hold of the rag and pulled firmly causing it to fall away easily.

All three teens stood frozen in shock; there, in the painting starring lazily out at the sunset, was no other than Harry Potter.

"Harry?" Ron spoke so softly it could barely be heard in the small room. His eyes became as wide as saucer when the boy in the painting turned and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Are you Ronald Weasley? Harry's told me so much about you." The boy pulled away from his window to study the red head better.

As the boy came closer Hermione noticed he looked much too young to be the Harry that left them at the end of their sixth year; this boy looked only to be a first year if not younger.

"You must be 'Mione." Hermione looked up to see the young Harry studying her.

"That's right." She answered smiling at his excitement.

The boy's eyes traveled to the female red head standing next to her brother. "You must be another Weasley. I'm sorry, but I can't remember Harry telling me anything about you."

Ginny opened her mouth to voice just how offended she was, but was quickly cut off by Ron. "You're able to travel to all the pictures in this manor, right, Harry? So you must know about everything that's going on."

Hermione looked surprised at Ron, for someone who was known to be a bit scatter brained he was becoming extremely clever lately.

The Harry in the portrait looked sadly at the red headed boy. "No. Not anymore that is, you see a little more than five months ago Lupin bond me to my portrait and moved me out of the family room. I used to be right next to Harry's room and when I asked him why he was doing all this; he didn't answer me. I miss talking to Harry so much." The Harry in the portrait lowered his eyes and walked back to his seat next to the window.

Ron slammed his fist into the wall next to the portrait and sank to the floor growling in frustration. "Damn him! Damn them both! Their hiding something and I know it has to do with Harry!"

Hermione looked thoughtfully at the portrait of one of her best friends, her brown eyes widened as a brilliant thought popped into her mind. The brunette girl started pacing the room, quietly mumbling to herself as every detail of her plan fell perfectly into place. That is, until she remembered one very blonde and arrogant detail.

Ron and Ginny had been watching this whole scene of Hermione's in silence. Ron had quickly perked up and his sister looked uncertain of how to take this new turn of events.

"'Mione have I ever told you how amazingly brilliant you are. So, tell me, how do we solve this problem." The red head stood up and walked over to Hermione who had stopped pacing and was looking at him, unsure of how to answer the question.

"Well, first off, would you do anything it took to find out what Lupin and Sirius are hiding?" Ron nodded at the girl, determination obvious in his blue eyes. "Good. I think I know a way we can get through the relocation spell and into the left half of her manor."

At this the red head lit up a little, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Now, Ronald, don't get too excited yet. In order to get pass the spell we'll need one of the two skeleton grim keys. You see, a very powerful witch, Gena Medinan, created only two of these keys before she died and no wizard since has been able to duplicate the skeleton grims. One key was destroyed shortly after Medinan passed, when 'He Who Must Not Be Named's followers raided her home. By the time the Ministry arrived they found the destroyed skeleton grim, but were unable to locate the other." Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on a chair near her, not looking forward to what she had to say next.

"But you know where the key is don't you 'Mione? So tell me already." Ron said, walking closer to the brunette.

"Yes, Ron, I know where the key is, well not exactly 'where' it is, but I know who it's with." She stopped again contemplating how best to explain it.

"Come on, Hermione, just spit it out already." Ginny snapped, she couldn't understand how her brother and Harry put up with the brunette sometimes.

Hermione was slightly startled by the other girl's outburst and reluctantly said what had to be said. "The only functional skeleton grim key is in the possession of one Draco Malfoy."

The brunette girl watched as the smile quickly disappeared from her friend's face. Even after it had been proven that the Malfoys had not be in total control while Voldemort was alive, Ron still harbored a deep distrust and hatred towards them.

Hermione understood completely; Draco had been the one who gave the Death Eaters the opportunity they needed to kill Dumbledore. Even if he hadn't been the one to attack the Headmaster, he was still involved. And the fact that Dumbledore hadn't really been dead and resurfaced when he was most needed didn't change her opinion of that event.

She had been completely confused and upset when she got a letter from Harry saying that he and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix had gone on a mission to save Malfoy. She never got the chance to question him about the matter since that was the last letter she received from Harry.

Hermione put a reassuring hand on Ron's shoulder. "I know, Ron, I don't like or trust him either, but if we're going to get into the other side of the manor we need the key."

Ron stood up his face covered in the shadows of his hair. "I would do anything to find Harry, even if it means I have to lower myself to asking a Malfoy for help. So let's just hurry up and get this over with."

Hermione gave the red head a proud smile and headed out of the only door in the room, which took them back out to the street where they could Apparate.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tea with the Malfoys

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Chapter 3-Tea with the Malfoys

Twelve-thirty p.m., Malfoy Manor front entrance.

Ron looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Ginny, Ginny looked back at Ron.

"No bloody way! I'm not ringing it, it will probably jinx me! You do it Ron!" The female red head argued crossing her arms in front of her chest and gave Ron a scowl that could rival her mother's.

Ron flinched slightly at the look and sighed in defeat; they had been standing outside the door for nearly forty minutes. He looked over at Hermione hoping to feed her the puppy dog look, but the brunette girl quickly looked away. Ron knew that meant 'There's no way in hell I'm ringing that door bell!'

He sighed again and walked up the two steps, then stood in front of the doorbell looking at it with disgust. But before he even started to raise his arm to ring it, the front door creaked open revealing a very pissed looking Pansy Parkinson and an annoyed Draco Malfoy, who didn't seem to notice they had company.

"Shove off, Parkinson, I told you I'm not interested!" Pansy flinched, not being used to such harsh words from the blond boy.

"It's another girl isn't it? Tell me who it is so I can kill her!" She shouted back, the desperation evident in her voice.

"Ms. Parkinson that's quite enough, this tantrum of yours will get you nowhere; besides it an embarrassment to act in such a way in front of guest. What would your mother say if she knew that her daughter had forgotten her manners?" Ron and the others couldn't help but stare in awe as the lady of the house, Narcissa Malfoy, who appeared next to her son, reprimanded the fuming girl.

Parkinson looked back at the three standing behind her and then turned back to Draco. "This is far from over; we will talk later." With that she turned and shoved her way past Hermione and Ginny, Apparating a few steps later.

Draco looked slightly surprised at his new visitors and then, remembering who they were, he quickly switched to the emotionless mask he had perfected over the years.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked trying to pour as much hate in his words as he could.

"Now, now, Draco, is that any way to treat guests?" Narcissa Malfoy put a delicate hand on her son's shoulder which caused Draco to feel slightly uneasy.

He was still getting used to his parents new personalities; both were extremely caring and strong people and while he was used to the strong part, it was the caring part that he was having trouble grasping.

"Please come in. You're just in time for tea." She gave the group a soft smile, causing all of them to gasp audibly in surprise, which the older women pretended not to hear.

When Draco noticed no one was moving to follow his mother who had already left, he sighed and spoke slightly less harshly to the dumbstruck group. "Well, you heard her; come in before you let all the heat out of the house."

Hermione was the first to regain her senses and reluctantly followed Malfoy, motioning for the others to follow her.

Everyone stayed quiet; all were too busy studying the objects in the hall they were currently being led through. All were unaware of the silver eyes studying them with curiosity.

"There you are, for a minute there I thought Draco might have chased you away." They entered the room where Narcissa Malfoy sat waiting in a large expenses looking velvet green chair with a single silver throw pillow at her side.

Hermione nodded politely at the older witch and then took a seat between Ron and Ginny on a large black leather love seat. Draco sat in a chair similar to his mothers across from the nervous Gryffindors, who were cautiously looking around the room.

"Oh dear, I just realized I don't even know your names; it's not often Draco brings friends home, well besides Pansy Parkinson and of course, dear Zabini." Mrs. Malfoy looked lovingly at her son then turned back to her guest.

Ron was about to open his mouth and object to being called Malfoy's friend when he felt a hard jab in his ribs from Hermione's elbow; which quickly silenced him.

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Ginny Weasley. We go to school with Mal…Draco." The brunette smiled, hoping Mrs. Malfoy didn't notice her correction.

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement at the use of his first name which caused Ron to glare at him and Hermione to elbow the red head again.

"Weasley? Weasley…Oh, you must be Arthur and Molly's children. How lovely it is to finally meet you. Luc and I have been planning a visit with your family, but with all the trouble at the Ministry it is difficult to make time to get away." The blond women starred at the two red heads waiting for them to voice their agreement.

Draco sighed quietly and then explained what his mother was talking about. "Don't tell me you don't know? The whole Ministry's looking for Potter, but every time they get a led it falls through." As Draco finished his explanation a hint of guilt and anger were evident in his voice.

"Yes, it's quit horrible, that poor child has been missing for months now. I do hope they find him soon." Narcissa lowered her eyes thinking how terrifying it would be if it was her dear Draco missing.

The three Gryffindors were in shock to say the least, from what they had heard, but before any of them had a chance to speak a small house elf ran into the room.

"Lady, you have a call ma'am; from your mother, Marissa." The elf then bowed and ran right back out of the room.

Narcissa sighed and stood, straightening her lovely dark blue gown. "Well, I guess I'll leave you four to talk; I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you, please tell you parents to call so we can get together sometime." With that she turned and gracefully left the room.

Draco watched his mother leave then turned his attention back to his visitors. "So, what's this about? I know you didn't come over to have tea and talk current events with my mother." Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to his best to look annoyed and bored with the whole situation.

Hermione frowned at the platinum blond Slytherin, recalling how much she disliked him. Then, remembering why they where there in the first place, she pulled all the emotion from her face.

She looked to her right to see Ron's hands clutched tightly into fists at his sides and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She knew it was taking all his will power not to pound Malfoy into a bloody pulp.

Her eyes then traveled to her left and for a few moments she studied Ginny, who was playing nervously with her plaid skirt. She suddenly remembered that during their third year at Hogwarts, Ginny had confessed to her that she not only had a crush on Harry, but also on Draco Malfoy. The red head finally noticed she was being watched, blushed crimson and quickly looked away. Hermione smiled briefly, reminding herself to tease the other girl later, then turned back to Malfoy who still looked annoyed.

"Well, spit it out, Granger, some of us have better things to do with our time." Draco glared at her, even though this had been the most excitement he had had in weeks.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, not sure how to get what they wanted without giving to much information away.

"We need your key, so just give it to us so we never have to see each other again." Ron said, his fists still clutched tightly at his sides.

The brunette girl was slightly taken aback by the outburst from Ron, who had a moment ago had been grinding his teeth so hard she thought they would shatter.

"My key?" Draco raised an eyebrow in interest, knowing exactly which key Weasley was asking for; after all it was the only key he had that could be of any value to anyone else.

But why do they want that? Draco thought to himself, deciding to play along so he could find out what the three Gryffindors were up to.

"Your Skeleton Grim Key, Malfoy, you still have it, don't you?" Hermione asked, mentally cursing Ron for not thinking before he spoke.

Draco nodded, settling further into his seat. "So tell me, Granger, did you honestly think you could come into my home and demand that I give you one of my families most valued possessions."

Hermione had to admit the blond was right and if the roles had been switched and Malfoy was asking for the key she probably would have laughed in his face and kicked him out. "We're not asking to keep it, Malfoy, we just need to borrow it for a day or two."

The blond stared at the girl for a moment, then reached into his left pant pocket and clearly said what he wanted, "Skeleton Grim!" He pulled out his hand which now held an ebony key shaped like the skeleton of a wolf with its head pointed up as if in pain. The blond Slytherin then gently placed the key on the table between him and his guests and settled back into his seat.

Hermione eyed the object for a moment then reached forward to grab it; her hand had barely touched it when a loud and terrible cry of pain filled the room. The Gryffindors stared at the key in shock; the wolf was thrashing around and its cries were growing louder by the minute.

"What did you do, Malfoy? Make it stop!" Hermione had pulled back to cover her ears from the cries of the key along with everyone else in the room, including a very amused Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't do anything! I thought you knew about the key; it only allows the master it bonds with to handle it!" Malfoy shouted at the group, wanting to be sure they heard him over the scream of his key. He then reached forward and quickly picked up Skeleton Grim and stroked it until it was quiet and still again.

Hermione cursed loud enough for the whole room to hear; she had been hoping they wouldn't have to deal with a bonding. This was bad since it meant only Malfoy could use the key; their hopes of finding out what Lupin and Sirius were hiding were quickly deteriorating.

"So, you're telling me, unless it's Malfoy using it, the damn thing will scream it bloody head off." Ron asked, not really showing what he was feeling about the new turn of events. Hermione nodded her head in defeat. Ron silently studied the girls at his side. "Then he's coming with us."

Hermione sat silently starring at Ron as if he had gone completely crazy. "He's what?! Are you out of your freaking mind Ronald Weasley?!" Ginny, who had been quiet the entire time, shrieked at her clearly crazed brother.

"Well, do you have any better ideas, Ginny? No, I didn't think so." Ron stared down his little sister until she angrily turned her head.

"But, Ron, you can't be serious?" Hermione finally spoke, her voice quieted to a whisper.

"I already told you, 'Mione, I'd do anything to find him." Ron looked almost pleadingly into the brunette witch's eyes.

Draco had been silently listening and watching the Gryffindors every since he had calmed down his key, but at the mention of 'finding him' he had to speak. "You mean Potter? You know where he is? He's still alive? Where?"

It was the three Gryffindors' turn to raise their eyebrows in curiosity. "What's it to you Malfoy? You hate him." Ginny questioned, staring hard at the platinum blond.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, intending to answer her question when Weasley interrupted. "We don't know where Harry is, but we think Sirius and Lupin do."

Draco nodded his head. "So how does my key fit into this plan of yours?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat, speaking to a Malfoy civilly was making him extremely uneasy. "We were trying to get into Black Manor to look around, but the entire left side has a relocation spell on it."

Draco looked down at the still key in his hand, now completely understanding the situation. "Tell you what, Weasley; you can use my key, but under one condition. After I open a gap in the spell so you can get through, you have to let me come with you."

This time Hermione clutched her fist and narrowed her eyes at the blond. "No way, Malfoy, that's not going to happen."

Draco acted as if he hadn't heard the girl and kept eye contact with Weasley, wanting to seal the deal before the red head changed his mind.

The two boys studied each other a few moments longer, until Ron extended his hand to the blond sitting across from him. "Deal, Malfoy." Draco quickly took the other boy's hand in a firm shake.

Hermione and Ginny sat quietly; both girls were far too shocked to speak.

"So, you'll meet us at Black Manor tomorrow at ten thirty in the morning. And one more thing, Malfoy…" Ron stood in the door way of Malfoy Manor, Ginny and Hermione standing close behind him outside. "…no one else can know about this, at least not until we know exactly what Sirius and Lupin are hiding."

Draco nodded quickly, agreeing with the term, knowing Weasley was speaking about his father and the rest of the Ministry.

Ron nodded back then turned and walked down the path leading to the street; with the two female Gryffindors at his heels. A few moments later all three Apparated, leaving small clouds of smoke behind.

Draco closed the door then turned and leaned heavily against it.

"I take it your friends brought good news." Narcissa Malfoy stood a few feet away, smiling at her only son.

Draco looked up at his mother with a grin on his face. "You could say that."


	5. Chapter 4 - Draco's Outbursts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Chapter 4- Draco's Outbursts Draco paced impatiently in front of a rundown looking muggle home, it was still twenty minutes until the time he had been given to meet the three Gryffindors.

He had left early from his home to avoid anymore of his mother's questions about why he was in a somewhat better mood and he had succeeded in his escape with only one house elf seeing him. The frightened creature screamed in shock, then quickly apologized and offered him breakfast.

Draco looked down at his wristwatch, a gift from his father last year on his sixteenth birthday, it was exactly ten thirty. He raised his head and looked over his shoulder when he heard three loud poufs, one after another.

He quickly straightened himself, after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's always looked their best, then turned and faced the newly arrived travelers.

Ron looked up at the blond boy; he had been expecting to be waiting on him, but it seemed Malfoy had been the one waiting. Hermione and Ginny stood close behind the red head; he had gotten an ear load last night from both girls concerning his selfish decision of letting Malfoy tag along. Now, neither of the girls were acknowledging the blond Slytherin and both were scowling at Ron whenever he looked at them for too long.

"Black was scheduled to have a meeting at the Ministry, so we have at least two hours to do what we need to do. Unfortunately, Lupin is still in the Manor so we'll have to…" Draco, who had been explaining the situation, stopped mid sentence when he notice the strange looks the Gryffindors were giving him.

"Before you ask, no, I didn't tell my father; the meeting had been scheduled two weeks in advance." The blond Slytherin rolled his eyes, trying to look as offended as possible.

"Whatever, Malfoy; there's still the problem of how we're going to get in and look around without being noticed by Lupin." Ron looked at Hermione clearly hoping she would get over her bad mood and help them out.

The brunette witch rolled her eyes and reached into the pocket of her pink jacket pulling out four small bottles of orange colored potion.

Ron smiled and flinched at the same time; the potion was good when you needed to disappear because of the fact that once taken only someone who had also taken it could see and hear you. He had taken it once before when Hermione and him had used it to get into the Ministry to see Harry a few weeks before his final battle with 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

When first taken the potion really had no flavor, but about three seconds later your mouth filled with what tasted like clumps of paper soaked in mucus.

Ron had nearly thrown it up; Hermione acted like the vile substance didn't affect her in the least.

"Great 'Mione, I knew you would think of something." Ron smiled, trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm; after all he did say he would do anything it took. Besides he was looking forward to seeing the look on Malfoy's face once the potion kicked in.

Hermione passed one to Ginny then handed two to Ron, which Ron interpreted to mean she was not going anywhere near Malfoy.

Ron tossed the bottle at the blond Slytherin, smirking as he popped the top off his and downed it. A few seconds later he could feel his mouth fill with the nauseating substance; he fought back the growing urge to puke and turned his back toward Malfoy so he couldn't derive any joy from his discomfort.

He swallowed one last time, allowing the remainder of the foul thick liquid to creep down his throat. The red head then looked up to see Hermione and Ginny standing a few feet away, the brunette witch was tucking the two empty bottles back into her jacket.

The Gryffindor turned, smiling wickedly when he remembered why he was looking forward to the horrid potion, and was greeted by a smug looking Malfoy.

"What Weasley? Were you expecting me to puke my guts up, like you wanted to?" Draco asked, smugly crossing his arms in front of his chest; Ron glared at the blond boy, balling his hands into fist.

"Shove it, Malfoy, let's get this over with so I never have to see your ugly face again." Draco narrowed his eyes and started to open his mouth to insult the other boy, when the front door of the manor swung open.

A tired looking Remus Lupin stepped out followed by a familiar, but nervous house elf.

"I'll only be gone for a short while; you know I wouldn't leave unless it was important. Damn Sirius and his hot temper; I honestly don't think that man listens to a word I say."

"Dobby, don't look at me that way, it will only be around an hour." Lupin smiled tiredly at the elf while pulling his scarf up so it could protect his lower face from the growing cold.

The small elf nodded, his large beady eyes watering up. "Yes, sir…Dobby won't let anyone in. Dobby promises."

Lupin nodded then turned and walked down the four steps Apparating before his foot hit the pavement of the street.

"Well, that takes care of that problem, guess we didn't need that potion after all." Hermione shrugged her shoulders; watching Dobby disappear back into the manor, the door slammed quickly behind him.

"Wrong, you heard the elf, one glimpse of us and he'll sound the alarm. It's better that no one sees us, the potion was a good idea." Draco said, looking at the closed door.

The three Gryffindors stared at Malfoy in surprise; had the Slytherin prince, the pure blood Malfoy, actually complimented Muggle born Hermione Granger?

Before they had a chance to question him the blond boy took off towards the door. "Well, what are you waiting for, we only have an hour." Malfoy shouted back at them, opening the door and walking in.

Ron nodded and led the way, quickly catching up to Malfoy. Once again, they entered the room with the portrait of a young Harry, who starred lazily out at the sunset unaware of his new guests.

Draco studied the portrait silently for a moment before turning to the others in the room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Skeleton Grim key.

"I'll make a path next to the portrait; once we're through the spell we should be able to move freely around the manor."

The three Gryffindors nodded, Draco turned back to the portrait and pointed the key at the wall next to it.

"Skeleton Grim make me a path!" Malfoy said in the most commanding voice he could muster, rousing the wolf to open its mouth and release a beam of light straight into the wall it was pointed at.

The wall lit up, turning light green for a moment then returning to its original form. The key then closed it mouth and whined softly, wanting to be returned to the warmth of its master's pocket.

Draco complied and carefully tucked the key away.

"That should have done it; a path should be opened so we can get to the next room. But to be on the safe side, why don't you run into the wall and find out Weasley? I have no doubts that that thick head of yours could take the impact if Skeleton Grim failed." That's for the ugly face comment outside. Malfoy thought to himself, smiling smugly.

Ron scowled, ready to beat Malfoy senseless, when he was roughly pushed toward the wall. He looked back to see the irritated face of his sister Ginny staring straight at him. "You two are worse than children, now hurry up, let's go."

Ron pouted for a moment then blushed in embarrassment, realizing he had been yelled at by his little sister in front of Malfoy. "Ginny, stop talking to me like…" Before he could finish he was shoved though the wall and followed by a very pleased red headed girl.

Feeling completely uncomfortable being left alone with Malfoy, Hermione stepped forward to follow her friends.

"Wait."

She stopped and looked back at Malfoy who seemed to be looking at everything in the room except her. "What is it, Malfoy?" She folded her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

The blond boy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with blood red potion. Hermione instinctively pulled back, her hand ready at her side to grab and use her wand.

Draco put up his hands, knowing he needed to show the Gryffindor he wasn't going to harm her.

Hermione wasn't buying it. "What is that, Malfoy?"

Draco hated this; hated having to be civil and cautious around people he normally couldn't tolerate.

"It's just a sleeping potion, Granger, aren't you the smart one of your little group?" Draco thought about what he said and quickly added. "I'm not intending to use it on any of you. Here take it." He held out the potion, signaling the female to take it.

"What gives, Malfoy? Why are you giving it to me?" Hermione asked, eyeing the red potion she was being offered.

"Will you just take the damn thing, Granger?!" Draco snapped. He was quickly losing his patience with the girl.

Hermione jumped at his sudden outburst and without realizing what she was doing, she snatched the potion from the blond boy's outstretched hand. She hadn't been completely out of it at that moment; when she came forward to grab the bottle out of Malfoy's hand she noticed his pupils had vanished leaving his eyes completely silver.

The blond stepped back, shook his head, then looked back up at the girl. His eyes had returned to their natural steel grey color and his pupils were slightly dilated.

Hermione's mind raced with thoughts, trying to find any information she had taken in over the years about people's eyes doing what Malfoy's had just done. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, clearing her mind of the chaotic thoughts.

"You okay, 'Mione?"

The brunette girl looked to her side to find Ron, who was glaring at Malfoy. She looked back at Malfoy, whose face was the emotionless mask he wore whenever he wasn't glaring at her or other people he considered lower than him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. Come on, let's go before Ginny yells at us." Hermione grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him back toward the wall.

Malfoy followed making sure to keep a good distance between himself and the Gryffindors. He couldn't have another incident like that one; he couldn't afford to lose control of his emotions.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed as soon as everyone had entered the dimly lit room.

Ron rolled his eyes and walked toward the door which would lead them to the hall. He opened it and was greeted by an even dimmer hallway. He squinted his eyes trying to make out anything. The red headed boy looked right then left then slowly turned around, dismay and horror evident on his face.

"At least fifty." He said to the confused group staring at him.

Hermione was the first to realize what Ron was babbling about. "Doors? Are you sure Ron?" She asked and was quickly answered by a nodded from her friend.

Malfoy walked forward into the hall, nearly shoving a still dumbfounded Ron into nearby furniture. He studied the hall as the Gryffindor had done. "Let's go right." He ordered the small group still in to room.

By this time Ron had regained his senses and stepped back into the hall. Ronald Weasley being who he was, had just one thing to say about Malfoy's order.

"Then it's decided, we're going left."

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic.

"Sirius Black, so help me if you move from that chair again, even a inch, you'll be begging them to throw you back into Azkaban!" Remus Lupin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the crazed wizard sitting in front of him.

Sirius was too upset to notice the glare and threats being sent his way; mostly because he was sending similar glares at the platinum blond man sitting behind the desk.

Lucius Malfoy sat back in his large leather chair, nursing a busted lip, silently cursing the wizard who dared to ruin his perfect face.

Lupin sighed, gave up threatening Sirius and turned to Lucius. "What did you say that made him attack you?"

The blond wizard looked up at the man who was questioning him. "I just informed him, like I inform all witnesses connected to the Potter case, that withholding information concerning the boy's whereabouts is punishable by imprisonment."

Lupin raised an unbelieving eyebrow at the other wizard. "And?"

Lucius ran his fingers over his busted lip. "And…I asked him if there might be any reason why Harry would be afraid to come home. Then he jumped up like a mad man and started to swing at me."

Lupin sighed in relief. "Sirius babied Harry every chance he could get in the short time they were together; he would never harm him or let anyone else do so for that matter."

Malfoy nodded, reluctantly accepting the brunette wizard's statement.

Remus turned and motioned for Sirius to follow him. "We are very tired and I'm sure the both of you are far too worked up to sit down and talk civilly about anything, so we'll be on our way."

Lucius stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Be glad that I'm in a forgiving mood, Black. I'm sure you are aware that an attack on an official of the Ministry of Magic is punishable with a lengthy period of time in prison. And furthermore, be grateful that Remus is willing to stand by your side when any other sane man would have left long ago." The blond man smirked and sat back down, pulling a few papers from a large stack toward him.

Sirius, who had been halfway out the door, turned to attack the blond again, but was quickly stopped when Lupin linked his right arm with Sirius' left and pulled him into the hall.

"I think it's safe to say you've done enough damage for one day." Remus turned toward the other man, tightening his grip on their linked arms.

Sirius gave up any further attempts at escape and allowed himself to be pulled to the exit.


	6. Chapter 5 - An intimate moment

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Chapter 5- An intimate moment with the Malfoys

Back in his office Lucius Malfoy studied the three detailed pages of the newest leads on the Potter case. He growled in frustration, slamed his fist onto his desk and shoved the pages to the floor.

"Where are you?" He asked tiredly to the empty room, sinking back into his leather chair.

"Where is who, dear?" The blonde man was startled when he heard a soft and familiar voice reply.

Lucius looked up and was greeted by a warm smile from his wife which quickly changed to an expression of worry.

"Lucius, your lip! What happened?" She rushed forward and around the desk. When she reached her destination she knelt down and cupped her husband's face gently in her small, delicate hands.

"It's nothing to worry over." He reassured her, placing his hands over hers. "Now, tell me Narcissa, why have you come here?"

The blond women looked down at their hands. "It's my mother again. Lucius, I'm running out of excuses to tell her. And Draco hasn't made any progress; he refuses to even try." She felt the larger hands tighten over hers and looked up into her husband's stormy grey eyes.

"He cannot continue this way; it's tearing him apart. He is not as strong as he would like us to believe. I…I just don't understand why he choose to put himself in danger like this. Everyone is starting to notice, just the other day he lost control and nearly attacked Pansy Parkinson."

Lucius stayed quiet for a moment, wanting to be sure his wife had no more to add, then he let go of her hands.

"Narcissa, Draco must have a good reason for his actions, but I do agree that if he puts it off any longer it could become dangerous, not only for himself, but anyone who is around him."

Narcissa's hand dropped from her husband's face and settled on his knee. "There's one more thing that troubles me, Lucius. The other day, after Ms. Parkinson left, three fellow schoolmates of Draco's showed up. Two were Molly and Arthur Weasley's children, the other one said her name was Hermione Granger."

It took only a matter of seconds for Lucius Malfoy to recognize the name; he grabbed his wife's hands to get her attention. "Narcissa, listen, this is important; can you remember the other children's names?"

The blond women raised an eyebrow, thinking her husband had finally cracked under the pressure of his job. "Yes, Ronald Weasley and Gin…"

Before she could finish her sentence she was pulled up to a standing position and Lucius was across the room digging through a stack of papers next to the window. He turned back toward his wife with his arms filled with documents.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were Harry Potter's best friends, but because they weren't involved in the war and therefore nowhere near Potter before he disappeared, they were never thoroughly questioned." Lucius looked at his wife, waiting for her to realize what he already had pieced together.

"Lucius, dear, you are not making any sense. Maybe it would be a good idea for you to come home for a while and rest." She placed her palm on his check again, trying to remember why she had brought up the topic of the Weasley children in the first place.

Oh, yes, that's right. Draco had looked so excited after they left, but he had refused to tell me why, not matter how many times I asked or how many guilt trips I used. She then looked up at her husband, determined to finish what she had been saying before he had gone into his nervous breakdown.

"Lucius, that last thing that was bothering me, well, after the children left Draco seemed oddly upbeat, which you have to admit is strange considering his dislike of just about everything lately. And just this morning he left without a word. Do you want to know how I found out?"

Narcissa pulled away from her husband and placed her hands over her heart; her lower lip started to quiver, making her look as if she was about to break down and cry.

"A house elf, Lucius! His own mother knew after a house elf!"

Lucius studied his wife, still a little upset that she had dismissed his breakthrough, but he had to admit this new topic of discussion was interesting.

"So where has our son vanished to?" He asked, cupping his wife's chin in his hand, trying to comfort her. But it seemed his question only further upset the blond women.

"I don't know. He has been gone for hours now!" Narcissa's pale blue eyes started to fill with tears.

Lucius hated to see his wife upset, but he knew that she was extremely over protective of their only son. "Now, Narcissa, I'm sure he is fine. Draco is not one to recklessly put himself into danger."

The blond man reached over his desk and picked up a black leather briefcase and quickly tucked the stack of files into it. "Let's go home and wait for our son. If I had to guess, he's probably off somewhere enjoying himself, so we have no reason to worry."

Lucius smiled reassuringly as he gently grabbed his wife's hand and led her to the door.

Okay this was a short chapter; do not worry my friends, I have more chapters. I have chapter six done and ready to post, and i'm waiting on Kat Seay to beta chapter seven so I can post that. But I need you guys to comment and rate so I know its worth posting more, I mean I don't want to post something you guys don't like. So hurry and comment so I can post. 


	7. Chapter 6 - An Unexpected Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Harry Potter and the Royal Veela

By Lost Soul (Forsaken Archangel)

Chapter 6-An Unexpected Discovery

Draco narrowed his steel blue eyes at the red headed Gryffindor, who looked ready to fling himself the short distance that separated them and pull out all of the Slytherin's prized platinum blond hair.

"Fine, Weasley, you go left and I'll go right!" The blond teen turned to leave only to have his path blocked by a determined looking Granger.

Hermione studied the Slytherin prince for a moment, still feeling uneasy about what had happened earlier when she had questioned him about the potion he gave her.

Now her instincts were telling her that letting Malfoy wander off alone was a bad idea, but she knew there was no way the Slytherin would follow Ron's lead or vice versa.

So, they would split up into pairs. That way one of them could keep an eye on the blond boy, the only problem would be who would go with Malfoy. Hermione looked at Ron who was glaring at the back of Malfoy's head; she knew sending him was out of the question. That only left Ginny and her, her mind brought forward memories of the other girl's secret confession. The brunette witch sighed in defeat; that short process of elimination left only her. Instead of tip toeing around her decision, which would only further frustrate everyone and waste more time, the girl looked over Malfoy's shoulder at the still glaring Ron. "Ronald, you and Ginny take the left, Malfoy and I will take the right side. And before you argue, remember that we only have a short amount of time and a lot of places to look."Malfoy rolled his eyes and gracefully slipped past Granger. "Whatever." He said, as he walked down the right side of the hall, his figure slowly hidden by the darkness of the hall.Hermione, not wanting to deal with Ron's look of disbelief, turned and took off after the him. Ron stood next to his sister, his mouth still opened in shock.Ginny grabbed his arm and roughly shoved him toward the left side of the hall. "Ron, will you hurry up and go already. And for goodness' sake close your mouth. Go!" The red head shoved her brother forward, regretting her decision to tag along and silently cursing Hermione for pairing her with Ron.Draco looked the room over once before closing the door and stepping back into the hall where Granger was waiting. "Well?" He looked over at the last three doors on their side of the hall. "Still nothing, you?"She simply shook her head and joined Malfoy in studying the doors. In the thirty or more rooms they checked, none had seemed out of the ordinary. And none led to the family room that the Harry in the portrait told them about.Hermione turned her attention to the man standing in front of her; his total concentration was on the remaining doors, like he was trying to sense something. She reached into her pocket and felt the cool glass of the potion bottle the Slytherin had forced on her, the memory of his outburst still fresh on her mind."Maybe Ron and Ginny are having better luck." Hermione pulled her hands out of her pocket and crossed her arms over her stomach.

Malfoy snorted. "Please, Weasley couldn't find a snitch if it was floating in front of his nose.""Well, Malfoy, I could say the same goes for you, considering Harry wiped the field with you every time we played." Hermione turned, startled by the comeback, as Ron walked up to them, his right hand clutched tightly into a fist. Ginny, who was standing next to him, rolled her eyes."We didn't find anything." Ginny spoke, her voice becoming softer, "It's weird, there was nothing. Not even a trace of evidence that they even knew Harry."Hermione glanced over at Malfoy and noticed how tense he had become by Ginny's comment. Everyone was silent; the tension in the room could be cut with a knife, until the group heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming toward them.Malfoy spoke quickly. "Weasley get back against the wall." For once Ron didn't argue with him, he stepped back pulling his sister with him against the wall next to Hermione.They stood perfectly still as if to move even an inch would gave them away, regardless of the potion. The footsteps grew louder and soon a familiar nervous house elf came into view.Dobby stopped rubbed his hands together as he looked around franticly; for a moment Hermione feared her potion hadn't worked. But in a matter of seconds the house elf's attention was directed in front of him, his hand were at his sides and a new calmness had wash over his features.

"True Gryffindor!" He shouted and ran forward and through the wall he had been starring at only moments earlier. Before anyone could open their mouths to express how shocked they were, Draco walked forward and placed his hand on the wall. The blond Slytherin then turned and walked back toward the others, his face an emotionless mask. Once in front of the Gryffindor he turned again and faced the wall as the house elf had done.Too fast for Hermione to react Malfoy shouted the password, "True Gryffindor!" A second too late, Ron stepped forward to grab the Slytherin and only caught a fist full of air and before they could blink Malfoy had disappeared through the wall.Hermione turned quickly, knowing she would have to calm down Ron before he tracked down Malfoy and started a fight the whole wizarding world would hear."Ron…" Was all she got out before she heard the password and saw a blaze of red hair zoom past her.Ginny walked forward and stood next to her. "Shall we, before they kill each other." Hermione nodded and got ready. "True Gryffindor!" The two girls ran forward passing through the wall and were surprised to hear no arguing. Ron was standing to the left side of the circular room they were in and Malfoy to the right; both had their backs to the girls. Hermione was about to open her mouth to ask what they were doing when she felt Ginny poke her in the arm. She turned to the red head who was starring knowingly at her older brother.Hermione walked forward to where Ron was standing and looked down at the table he was transfixed with. Her eyes widened at the objects on it; various pictures of Harry, family and friends were spread over it. The brunette reached forward and lovingly picked one up; the Harry in the photo was sitting on a coach and smiling happily at her while Sirius had one arm draped across Harry's shoulder and was poking him in the cheek with the index finger of his other hand. Lupin was leaning on the back of the coach between the other two laughing at Sirius and Harry's behavior.

Hermione sniffed, feeling her eyes clouding with tears, she placed the photo gently back down on the table and was glad to feel Ron's reassuringly firm grip on her shoulder.Across the room Ginny cautiously approached Malfoy, not wanting to startle him, but it seemed like the blond didn't notice her, even when she stood next to him. She watched as he slowly raised his hand from his side to the objects on the desk and ran his hand cautiously over them.

Starting at what Ginny recognized to be Harry's wand, which was nearly broken in two, his hand traveled across ripped and torn Gryffindor robes, a broken pair of glasses, a sword in a fading blood covered scabbard, a Firebolt broom and stopped at the end with Harry's prized invisibility cloak.

Ginny's first thought was that Malfoy was thinking of taking the cloak when no one was looking, after all an invisibility cloak was a rare and valuable treasure. Not even being filthy rich like Malfoy was guaranteed you would ever own one. This was Ginny's thought until she looked up to Malfoy's face, and was confused at what she saw. The blonde's normally cold emotionless steel grey eyes were downcast, Ginny was sure that she saw what could only be worry and grief. The same look Hermione and her brother got when they talked about Harry. And this worried Ginny far more than the thought of the Slytherin taking Harry's cloak.

The girl looked down at where Malfoy's hand had been only moments ago and noticed the blonde had pulled his hand back. She looked up as Malfoy turned; his eyes were back to their normal uncaring look as he made his way to the center of the room. Hermione and Ron did the same, Ginny shook her head as she walked forward, trying to clear her mind of such strange thoughts.Everyone studied the long narrow hallway, the only way out of the room besides the wall they had originally passed though when they entered the circular room. Draco was the first to move, he stepped forward into the dark hallway followed by Ron then Hermione and Ginny, who walked closely side by side. The group worked their way quickly along the narrow hall emerging in a larger circular room, which seemed to be an indoor garden.

The entire ceiling and walls were made of clear glass to allow the sun access; the room was filled with thousands of pure white roses. The path they stood on was black marble and just wide enough for two people to walk side by side. The path led from the hall straight through the roses and into a large round clearing in the center of everything. A small path had been dug and filled with water around the central floor, from the path various smaller ones ran off and disappeared into the roses.

They studied the beautiful room in awe until a voice broke through the silence. "Dobby's brought more pictures for you to look at."Everyone's attention was drawn to the center of the room at the sound of the house elf's voice. In the middle of the black marble floor was what could only be called a throne, made of the same marble; sitting in the throne was a small figure almost completely concealed by the elegant white robes it was wearing. The only thing visible was a long dark black bang which most likely hung over the person's eyes."Look, this one is of masters Sirius and Lupin at Hogwarts. And this one is of Miss Granger with her cat." Dobby, who only reached the seated person's knee, happily pointed at each person in the photos. "You remember her right? You used to say she was a brilliant witch whenever anyone asked you to describe her."Hermione realized what was going on, her eyes widened in shock and she clapped her hands over her mouth to fight back a sob."Please try to remember, it would make masters Sirius and Lupin very happy."In front of Hermione, Malfoy stood frozen in shock. Ron and Ginny caught on last, both reacting the same as Malfoy and Hermione.

Dobby's voice echoed through their ears. "You must come back to us. You must remember Harry Potter."And theres chapter six!What did you think, did you like it? I have chapter seven written and being edit by my wounderful beta Kat Seay!!!!! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think, it really inspires me to write my best for you guys.


	8. Chapter 7 - Hexes in the Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Harry Potter and the Royal VeelaBy Lost Soul (Forsaken Archangel)Chapter 7- Hexes in the GardenRon shook his head refusing to believe what was happening.Ginny took a deep breath before stepping forward to comfort her brother, but stopped when she looked to the side and noticed how tense Malfoy's entire body was. It seemed that Hermione noticed too because the brunette witch looked almost frightened. Ginny was about to ask her what was going on, when Malfoy sprang forward and down the path. Ron was the first to react and took off after the crazed Slytherin, much to Hermione's horror."Come on!" Hermione ran forward, yelling back at a confused Ginny. "We have to stop him!" Within seconds Hermione caught up with Ron and, doing the only thing she could think of, she leapt forward and tackled the boy. Ginny, who had finally caught up starred open mouth at the pair on the floor.Ron had been caught off guard at his friend's actions and was sporting an expression similar to that of his sister's. Then, remembering what he had been doing before he was tackled, he got up knocking Hermione to the floor in the process. The brunette girl was shoved back onto the walkway and nearly into the roses. Hermione was about to yell at Ron to wait when a loud frightened shrill filled the room, demanding everyone's attention. Draco stood with his back facing them his whole body was tense as he easily dodged the hexes being thrown at him by a very frantic Dobby. Ron narrowed his eyes ready to run forward and beat Malfoy senseless when one of those hexes came flying down the path. The red head felt two pairs of arms wrap around his legs as he was pulled back down; face first to the marble path, barely escaping the hex.Hermione and Ginny laid side by side their arms still wrapped around Ron's legs. "Ronald, unless you have a death wish, stay down!" Ginny screeched at her older brother who was once again trying to get up."Hermione I thought you said this potion would keep anyone from seeing or hearing us!" Ginny strengthened her grip on her struggling brother before she turned to question the girl lying beside her."It does, Dobby can't see Malfoy that's why he's aiming at random hoping to hit someone!" Hermione shouted back at the girl next to her, feeling highly offended that the other girl thought her potion hadn't worked. "There must have been a magic barrier surrounding the main floor, it probably went off when Malfoy crossed it!" She was about to explain further when another hex zoomed past her, nearly grazing her cheek.Ron who had stopped struggling long enough to listen to the conversation taking place at his feet between the two girls then he reached down and dug through his jean pocket, pulling out his wand he aimed it at the panicked house elf. "Stupefy!" The elf's eyes widened as the spell hit him, throwing him back. He lay frozen on the ground his skinny arms still outstretched, his mouth forming the word of what would have been his next hex.

Hermione starred open mouthed at the red head, before she remembered the crazed Slytherin at the center of the room.Draco took brief notice that the hexes had stopped and the panicked house elf who now lay stupefied on the black marble floor. He inched closer to the unmoving form cloaked in white, bringing his hand forward and gently clutching the tip of the hood. The blond could now smell the scent of vanilla mixing with the scent of the white roses in the room, the intoxicating smell causing him to lean in even further. Everything in the room seemed to disappear as his shacking hand slowly lifted the white hood. More dark bangs fell forward; brushing against Draco's hand, covering the face of the still prone figure. Draco released the hood letting it fall the rest of the way on its own, long dark brown hair cascaded forward, free from its confines. The platinum blonde's eyes grew wide in slight surprise; he nervously reached forward cupping the other boy's chin in his hand. He bit his lower lip at how soft and silky the skin under his hand felt."Flipendo!" Draco heard the spell a second too late and was blasted into a nearby glass wall. He let out a loud groan of pain as he fell from the cracked wall to the hard marble floor. The blond wrapped his arms around his chest; sure that he must have broken a few ribs, and looked up from the floor to see who had attacked him.

He starred in shock into the murderous eyes of Sirius Black.

Yes,yes I know its short but atleast its a chapter ' If you want more leave comments plz Comments make me happy )

Me Happy More Chapters!!!! XD


	9. Chapter 8 - Fight Amongst the Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: M for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my amazing beta Kat Seay!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

Harry Potter and the Royal Veela

By Lost Soul (Forsaken Archangel)Chapter 8 - Fight Amongst the RosesSirius wasn't mad; no, mad was far too nice a word to describe his current mood. He had been mad that morning when he had to wake up to go see that bastard Lucius Malfoy... Furious, when said bastard accused him of abusing Harry, that damn high and mighty Malfoy smirk on his face while he said it. Finally, enraged, when he arrived home to be greeted by the earsplitting ring of their magic alarm.Without hesitation he dashed forward through the rooms, the wall and down the narrow hallway. The site that greeted him as he emerged in the garden sanctuary pushed what little self control he had left beyond its limits.He ran forward a short distance, leaping the rest of the way; he pulled out his wand aiming it at the blurry figure leaning over his godson."Flipendo!" He roared out before his feet hit the ground.The blurred figure flew back, hitting the glass wall; Sirius smirked as he heard the satisfying sound that could only be breaking bones, before the blur fell to the floor in a heap. He pointed his wand again, murder evident in his eyes."Stupefy!" He heard a very familiar voice yell the curse, spinning his body in time to miss being hit Sirius quickly scanned the room, trying to located the caster. His eyes falling on a group of three blurs crouching on the center walkway, all pointing what he could only guess to be their wands at him.

He narrowed his eyes, refusing to back down; they'd have to kill him before he let them near Harry, he pointed his wand at the largest of the group."If you move, even an inch, it will be the last thing you ever do." At the sound of that voice Sirius glanced just beyond his opponents on the floor and was relieved to see Remus standing a few feet behind them, his wand aimed at the intruders' backs. Sirius smirked at the three and was about to Stupefy them, when he was tackled from behind; knocking his wand from his hand and into the roses. He hit the ground hard, lifting his arm up in time to block a fist that had been aimed at his face. He glared up at the figure above him, but instead of the blurry face he had expected to see, he was met with silver eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Remus was about to run forward to help Sirius, who to his surprise seemed to be wrestling on the floor with the Malfoy heir, when he remembered the three invaders on the floor.He redirected his attention, tightening his grip on his wand, only to be met with his own surprise. Remus lowered his wand; where there had once been three blurry figures there was now a group of unmistakable Gryffindors starring in similar shock at the two wizards fighting on the center floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words seemed to come out, instead he emitted a squeak of sorts.

Ronald Weasley sat on the path; his sister and best friend behind him, as he slowly lowered his wand. He watched Sirius shove Malfoy off, then try to get some distance between them by crawling away, the tall Gryffindor wasn't sure if he should help the older wizard or break out laughing.More than likely he would receive a hard smack to the back of the head from Hermione if he did laugh; he glanced to his right to see how she was handling the current situation. He didn't like what he saw.Hermione was trembling, her eyes glued to the dueling pair in front of them. Ron turned to ask her what was wrong, when a low squeaking noise floated to his ears.He turned around quickly, pointing his wand at the enemy at their backs. Ron glared at Remus Lupin, who was staring back at them with a mixed expression of horror and confusion. Only the light grip on his lifted arm stopped him from Stupefying the wizard in front of him."Ron, don't." Hermione spoke her voice trembling with each word that passed her lips. He lowered his arm while keeping his gaze trained on Lupin.This seemed to knock the werewolf out of his daze. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?""Ahhhhh!"Remus' question went unanswered as an agonizing scream filled the room.Malfoy was curled into a tight ball next to the still unmoving Harry's feet, drops of blood trailing from him to a brusied and disheveled Sirius Black. Sirius clutched a broken shard of glass which had fallen from where Malfoy had hit the wall earlier, the tip dripping with dark red blood. He panted with exhaustion; eyes focused on Malfoy, as he stepped forward.Malfoy clutched at his stomach; trying to stop the bleeding, when he heard footsteps approaching. He growled deep in his throat in rage; surrendering to instinct, kicking his leg out at the approaching man.The impact to his leg from the blonde caused Sirius to lose his balance and fall back. The glass shard flew from his hand; leaving him with a large gash in his palm as it slid across the marble floor, out of his reach.He rolled over; forgetting the immense pain coming from his palm, tying to get back to his feet. The older wizard made it half way before a hard blow came down on his back, throwing him back down. Sirius gasped out in pain as his mouth filled with blood, he felt as if he had been hit by a wrecking ball, square in the back.Draco stood above his opponent; eyes completely silver, an aura of magic swirling around his entire body. He kicked the man below him, tossing Black a few feet away and ignoring the blood still gushing from the wound in his stomach.Hermione watched on in horror as Malfoy tossed Sirius across the main floor, as those same cold eyes that had flashed at her, now starred with murder at Sirius Black. She stayed glued to the floor as Ron and Lupin raced forward to save Black from the crazed Slytherin, only to be blasted back by a wave of Malfoy's hand.Ginny was crying and waving her wand but was too afraid to utter a spell or hexes."Hermione, you have to move." A warm and comforting voice spoke next to her ear, ripping her attention from the scene before her.As she turned; to find no one next to her, the forgotten bottle in her jacket pocket slipped out, landed gentle next to her hand. Hermione's eyes widened as the memory of Malfoy forcing the potion bottle on her flashed in her mind.The brunette witch grabbed the bottle and stood; all trembling subsiding, she quickly spotted Malfoy standing above Sirius, arm pulled back ready to strike the man again.She took a deep breath and dashed forward, her light brown eyes briefly landing on Harry's still form as he sat, unaffected by the chaos around him. A new wave of determination washed over her, her eyes left Harry and returned to Malfoy.The blonde noticed her approach. Growling in warning he lifted his hand; throwing a wave of magic at the female Gryffindor. Hermione readied herself, knowing there was no way to avoid the wave. The wave came roaring down the path. Making contact, it blasted its target into the field of roses. Rose petals filled the room as a figure rose from the hole left after the impact, where Remus Lupin was struggling to stand.

Hermione stood on the path starring at the werewolf who had leapt in front of her at the last moment, blocking her from the wave of magic. She whispered a quiet, "Thank you," before turning and taking off down the path once more.Malfoy tightened his fist in frustration as the girl reached the main floor and he raised his hand, ready to throw her back."I don't think so, you stupid ferret face!" Ron shouted as he snuck up behind Malfoy, pinning the blonde's arms at his sides. Malfoy thrashed screaming in rage, trying to knock the boy off of him.Ron hissed in pain when Malfoy threw his head back, smashing into the Gryffindor's nose.

"Mione, whatever you're going to do, do it fast! I can't hold him much longer!" Ron yelled, barely hanging onto the struggling Slytherin.Hermione nodded quickly; uncorking the bottle, she ran forward tossing the bottle at the struggling pair.Malfoy screamed again, letting out a large wave of power, throwing everyone back. Ron was blasted back into the rose field along with a still Stupefied Dobby and an unconscious Sirius Black. Hermione was able to grab a hold of Harry's throne and held on for dear life, ridding out the wave.She opened her eyes and stared in fear as Malfoy walked toward her, power pulsing off his body. Then she saw it; the blood red potion sprang to life. Within moments it surrounded Malfoy, the blond growled and tried to push it back, but to no avail. The potion swirled around him, before proceeding to enter his mouth and eyes. The blonde fell to the floor; holding his head, as he violently thrashed. The blood from the wound in his stomach stained the floor as he slowed, then finally stopped moving.Hermione reluctantly released her death like grip on the arm rest of the throne and shakily crawled over to Malfoy.The Slytherin was curled on his side, his breathing swallow and harsh. Hermione immediately noticed the deep gash in the blonde's stomach, without hesitation she pulled her jacket off and pressed it to the bleeding gash.When Remus; who had been tending to the injured Sirius, realized what the female Gryffindor was doing he laid Sirius gentle on the path next to Ginny and rushed over. He knelt down next to Hermione, looking from the now bloody pink jacket she was pressing against Malfoy's stomach to the unconscious boy's extremely pale face. "I don't think he was in control of himself. We can't let him die, we have to save him." Hermione's voice quivered as she looked pleadingly at Lupin.Ron, who had finally managed to make it back to the main floor, ran over to see what had happened. He nearly passed out at the sight of the blood covered ground that greeted him when he got to the group kneeling on the floor."What happened?" He asked so quietly he didn't think they had heard him, until Remus looked up at him."Take the path back out of this room, go through the third door on your left, once you're inside use the password Protect to open the floo network. Go to the Hogwarts Infirmary and get Pomfrey, only Pomfrey. Hurry!" Remus order Ron, who hesitated for a moment before he ran down the path; ignoring his weeping sister who was kneeling next to Sirius. The werewolf then quickly released Dobby from the hex and ordered him to take Harry to his room.

Hermione watched in silence, not arguing with Remus' orders as more blood stained her favorite jacket and dripped down her hands.Laying there unconscious on the black marble floor, Draco Malfoy could feel his pulse slowing as he slipped further into darkness; into the memory that had lead him to where he was now.

Okay before you come to hunt me down and hurt me--';Kat already said she would,THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC.

And here's a a question to think about, who was the voice telling Hermione she had to move? Huh? Can you guess who?!!!!!- Bet you can't laughs evily

But on a lighter subject, your comments have worked bring you the action packed chapter 8!!!!!So, like before if you want more...LEAVE COMMENTS PLZ COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY ME HAPPY MORE CHAPTERS XD


	10. Chapter 9 - Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise; meaning everything Harry Potter is credited to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. So I thank you Rowling and let's begin this story.

Rating: NC-17 for upcoming chapters

Pairing(s): Undecided yet. (or I just don't want to let you know at the moment)

Feedback: Yes please give me feedback, but please don't if you going to be mean.

Characters: Well, its almost all of them, but most of the story is around Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, etc.

Betas:I like to introduce my beta for this new chapter EROS!!!! Thank you for all your help.

Author's notes: Ok this is my very first fan fiction, so if I make mistakes on the characters I'm sorry. This story of Harry Potter follows the original in some ways but I put a lot of my own stuff in it too.

COMMENTS HAPPY ME MORE CHAPTERS

Takes place after the battle with Voldemort, Harry missing Voldemort is destroyed. This story is yaoi or will be in up coming chapters, if you don't agree with it don't read it. The pairing is pretty obvious. WIP,Yaoi,Inc,Anal,Lemon,MaleDom,MPreg

Chapter 9 - Memories

He could feel the weight of the chains on his wrist and ankles; cutting into the already sensitive skin beneath, holding him down on the damp blood stained floor, of the dungeon he now called home. Cries of torture filled his ears, he didn't need to open his eyes to know where he was...

Draco smirked, coughing a little as the thick air of the dungeon assaulted his lungs. "I hate this dream."

It had been nearly a year and still his dreams where plagued by these memories, memories so intense it was like he was reliving them every night. He reluctantly opened his eyes to the sound of chains shuffling to his right, his cell mate was up.

The pale dark haired man slowly sat up from his fetal position on the floor, various scars and bruise covering his exposed upper body.

Even though Draco had now seen it countless times he still flinched, remembering the torture sessions.

His eyes softened as the broken eyes of his cell mate landed on him.

"Are you okay? I must have blacked out, did they hurt you?" The man asked; his voice strained from the almost constant screaming.

Draco felt the guilt seep in; like it always did, as he looked back at the man who was starring at him with broken pleading eyes.

"They didn't touch me, Sev." And that was the truth, they hadn't laid a finger on him since the dark lord had beaten the shit out of him when they were captured.

After they had fled Hogwarts, over the supposed death of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, then the Death Eater's Headquarters', they had still been constantly on the run. Never staying in one place for more than a few hours, not wanting to give the Ministry or the Death Eaters a chance to catch them.

The guilt seeped deeper; if he had been a good little Malfoy heir and taken the dark mark, Snape wouldn't have had to betray the Dark Lord. They wouldn't have had to be on the run, they could have hidden themselves amongst the Death Eaters until that daft old wizard Dumbledore made his grand reappearance.

Unfortunately no one found it imperative to inform Draco of the Light Sides new plan of attack. So it came to more than a shock to his godfather when Draco, who had only a hour ago been shacking in fear at the site of the Headmaster on his knees asking to be killed, spit at Voldermort's feet after being offered the mark. This as expected did not go over well with Voldermort and his followers; not that Draco expected to get a slap on the wrist and sent home, the twisted Dark Lord looked ready to tear him in two.

Draco remember at that point, he just didn't care anymore, he was tired of being used as one of the sick man's puppets. Tired of always having to look over his shoulder, of plotting and scheming, most of all of having to persistently make up excuses for why he couldn't take the dark mark.

So it came to no surprise when he was violently struck in the face, knocking him to the ground near Snape's feet.

Severus Snape stepped between his godson and the madman, his hands clasped together in a plea.

"Please my lord, you must forgive his insolence. He is still in shock over the raid and how easy it was to be rid of that fool Dumbledore. He does not know what he is saying. Please allow me some time to speak with him."

Draco watched with disgust as his godfather graveled before the monster, he wanted to scream at Severus to stop lying and tell Voldermort how much he hated him too. But his feelings stayed sealed behind his emotionless mask, he knew if they were to speak the truth they would be killed within moments.

Even if he didn't care what happened to himself anymore, he wouldn't be able to rest in peace knowing his godfather was killed because of his pride.

The Dark Lord let out a few hisses and clicks of irritation letting his gaze slip from Malfoy Jr. to the man standing between them. "Very well Severus, consider this your reward for killing that annoyance. I must see to some business with the boy's father, if he has not regained his good sense upon my return… I will kill you both." The twisted man smirked his gaze turned back to Draco, he made a low hissing noise as he turned and started walking back to his throne. Only to appropriate a few feet from it along with the twenty or so Death Eaters that had filled the room.

Draco had only a moment to realize that his father had indeed not been present; and wonder why, before he was roughly pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room.

"You stupid stupid boy, have you completely lost your mind!" Severus shouted once he had found a empty room, and put up a silencing charm.

Draco was about to defined his actions and tell his godfather no one calls a Malfoy stupid, but quickly rethought it when he noticed Severus searching franticly through his robes.

"Uh…" Draco walked toward his godfather; trying to get his attention, the dark haired man's head snapped up when he noticed the approach of his blond charge.

"Just keep quiet. I don't have time for your pointless questions." Draco flinched at Severus' harsh tone, pursing his lips and folding his arms in front of his chest.

Severus Snape; normally calm and collected, threw his three layer cloak to the floor in his current state of panicked frustration. His hand flew to his vest pocket searching for what the ex-Hogwarts professor had hidden for just this type of situation.

Relief washed over his features as his hand clasped around the object that would save them, he quickly pulled it out. Tossing it at Draco; who being caught off guard, had to scrabble to catch it before it fell to the ground. Severus smoothly gathered his robes and slide it back on.

When he turned to see Draco straightening himself out; after his very un-Malfoy scrabble, and securely holding their salvation in his right hand, Severus cleared his throat.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Snape demanded, walking forward and grabbing a hand full of the Slytherin Prince's robes.

This only seemed to further confuse Draco, Severus rolled his eyes; pointing to the object Draco was holding with his free hand. "Like I said before, we don't have time. Just concentrate; fill the orb with your magic, so we can warp somewhere safe. Don't worry about where, its already preset with locations I have choose."

Draco turned away from his godfather to the clear plastic orb in his hand; it looked like a rubber dog toy and he wanted to squeeze it to see if it would squeak, a hard pinch to his arm reminded him of the older man at his side. The pain in his arm slowly merged with the pulsing pain in his jaw; where Voldermort had struck him only a few minutes earlier, bring him back to the current realization of the life and death situation he had put them in.

The blond closed his eyes, willing his magic through his right arm into the plastic orb as fast as he could manage. Before he had a chance to open his eyes; to see if it was working, his body was yanked off the ground were he was standing. He chanced opening his eyes; regretting it immediately, flashes of color and sound spun chaotically around him while he shot through the tunnel it formed. He quickly shut his eyes, fighting down the urge to vomit as the yanking continued.

Just as he decided it was never going to end, he felt his feet connect with the solid ground; sending a shock wave from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. The blond wobbly stepped forward, refusing to open his eyes, he reached blindly for something to lean against for support. Draco took brief notice of the release of the left sleeve of his robes; gritting his teeth still trying to fight back the contents of his stomach, that seemed to have worked their way up to his throat. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see were his godfather had gone.

Panic washed over Draco, he was in a small dimly lit room; the only window in the room was heavily boarded up, and Severus was no where in site.

Without realizing it, he started to squeeze the plastic orb he still clutched in his right hand; the poor thing was close to busting, when his wrist was grabbed and pulled back. Draco let out a yelp of pain at the new angle his arm was forced into, but before he had a chance to reach for his wand the grip on his wrist loosened and a familiar voice filled the small room.

"If you break that, they capture us and kill us. And don't even think about using your wand, the Ministry likely has a tracer on it since your still a minor." Snape scolded his godson, fully releasing the boy wrist. "The only time you use your magic is when we warp to our next safe house." Snape turned picking up two medium sized bags; tossing one at Draco who was mumbling about being manhandled and rubbing his shoulder, then secured his own bag to his side.

Draco did the same before holding out the plastic orb to his godfather, waiting for the older wizard to take it.

Severus starred at the boy, slowly bring his hand up to rub his temples were the headache, he had gained since his godson had decide to spit at the Dark Lord's feet, was throbbing with a vengeance.

"Did you lose all your common sense when the Dark Lord hit you earlier! Merlin forgive me for saying it, but your acting more clueless than Potter." Severus smacked Draco's hand away, earning him the famous Malfoy glare.

"I did it already! Its your turn!" Draco nearly shouted at his godfather; wanting nothing more at that moment than to throw the damn plastic orb at the ex-potions professor's head; 'how dare he compare him to the Gryffindor golden boy!' Draco thought.

"Yes , that's a brilliant idea Draco, I'd say its almost as good as spitting at the Dark Lord while were surrounded by Death Eaters!" Snape shouted back finally losing that last nerve that kept him sane. He stepped forward grabbing Draco's sleeve once again; but this time in his current mood, nearly tearing it off.

Draco let out a disgruntled sound and tried to pull his ripped sleeve away. "I know it was stupid, but what would you have had me do? I was angry and panicked!" The blond boy lowered his head; trying to hide any emotion that had over come him, but Severus had know this boy since he was first brought into this world, he could pick up on his subtle changes in emotions.

The older wizard felt a pang of guilt; loosening his grip on his godson's arm, he let out a tired sigh. "If I use my magic the Dark Lord will immediately be able to locate me. Its going to be extremely hard for us because of my dark mark; once he discovers our betrayal he will try to use it against us, so if I use my magic it would be like broadcasting our location."

"I wasn't thinking." Draco mumbled; hating the fact that Severus was right about him being clueless, he looked to his side at his godfather raising the orb in his other hand. It always seemed to slip his mind that Severus was branded with that mad man's mark, he nodded his understanding as his magic poured from his hand into the plastic orb.. Closing his eyes, he had only a moment to ready himself, before he was yanked up.

"Draco!" The Malfoy heir heard his name urgently whispered bring him back to his current memory were he was chained to the floor, then the familiar unlocking of their dungeon door.

"The shows about to begin." Draco murmured sarcastically to himself, pulling himself into a better sitting position.

Like all the times before a tall Death Eater entered the room, then locked the door behind him. When it first happened Draco remembered feeling sick and horrified; Death Eaters only meant a torture sessions. Now he felt irritated as he starred at the masked man approaching his godfather. Severus for his part just stayed slumped against the wall, fighting would only make the sessions longer. They had found that out the hard way, once Voldermort finally caught up with them.

They had been warping from safe house to safe house every hour for the last five days and Draco surly thought his body would give out at any moment. All they had to live off of was stale bread and water; from the house that still had running water, if it hadn't been for the need to consume energy to keep his magic level up Draco would have refused to eat.

Besides at the rate he was using his magic, the little amount of energy the bread provided was quickly used up. The blond boy closed his eyes; he wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week, as he listen to the sounds of his godfather rummaging through cabinets in the next room.

Soon the clattering fell silent, replaced by the muffled sounds of foot steps; most of the sound being absorbed by the clumpy mold covered carpet that covered various parts of the floor of the current safe house they occupied.

"The pipes looked too old, I can't get the water running." Severus said out loud not really expecting a response, as he walked into the small room.

"Any food?" Draco asked. The blond Slytherin doubted that he'd be able to keep anything down that called itself food while residing in this house.

Draco was answered by several simultaneous loud cracks; the blond boy's eyes flew open, he knew that sound. Everything happened so fast, he reached for the orb he had set down on the hideous yellow coach he was leaning against.

"Draco run!" He heard Severus yell, but didn't have a chance to look for his godfather let alone run; not that he would have abanded Severus, he was blasted into a dusty old desk breaking it in two.

He could barely make out the blurry figure of the Death Eater standing above him with what he could only guess was a wand pointed at his chest. He couldn't hear Severus struggling anymore as the masked Death Eater pulled back the wand pointed at his chest back to stupefy Draco. The blonde boy never felt the spell hit, the fatigue and stress finally taking its toll and he slipped easily into unconsciousness.

Draco was woken; in what only seemed a moment later, by a strike to his face. When his eyes snapped open, he looked up into the eyes of the person he hated most this world. Voldermort grinned evilly back, eyes narrowing to slits.

" Your family is becoming quit troublesome." The Dark Lord struck Draco again, who had managed on sheer will alone to get to his feet. The strike had cut the blond boy's lip open and caused him to stumble back against the wall. Voldermort brought his hand to his face; studying the tips of his jagged nails that were coated in fresh blood, a satisfied sadistic look spread across his snake-like face.

"The only Malfoy heir… such a disappointment; just like your father." Voldermort made a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth. When he notice the death glare being sent his way from the platinum blond leaning against the wall, the evil smirked returned to his face.

"Bring him in." The Dark Lord ordered the two large Death Eaters guarding the door. The two men jumped into action opening the door, waving for the others to enter. A group of four Death Eaters entered the room, the last two dragging between them the limp and bloody body of Severus Snape.

Voldermort walked over to the captive between his minions making sure the Malfoy heir had a clear view of what he was doing.

Draco's eyes widen in horror at the sight of his godfather; his shirt had been removed and his upper body was covered in open bleeding wounds, Draco wanted to look away but his eyes were fixed on the demented wizard nearing his godfather.

Voldermort grabbed a fist full of the ex-Hogwarts professor's blood stained hair and yanked the man's head back. "Wakie. Wakie." The Dark Lord said his voice filled with malice, as he pulled Severus' head further back.

Draco feared that his godfather's neck would snap at any moment, he stumbled forward, only to be shoved back against the wall by one of the Death Eaters. The female Death Eater, he wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out to be his aunt Beatrix, slapped him in the face with enough force to leave gashes on his cheek. Draco didn't flinch, he was taught at a young age, to show these people weakness was the worst thing you could do, instead he just glared back at the women.

"Didn't I make myself clear, when I said that boy belongs to me!" Voldermort roared. The women fell to the floor at Draco's feet, screaming in pain as her body convulsed. The platinum blond barely flinched at the site of the women reaching for him for help, he doubt he would help even if he could.

The Dark Lord let out a demented laugh as the convulsing slowed, before he returned his attention to his former minion. He yanked Severus' head side to side until he heard a pain filled groan. "Glade to see they haven't killed you yet, I wanted to prolong this for you for as long as possible. And I wouldn't want you to miss your godson's turn."

Severus' body visibly tensed at the mention of Draco; his head snapped up, his eyes searching frantically for his godson.

Draco saw the sorrow in Severus' eyes once they found him, the guilt was so overwhelming that he would have thrown up if there had been anything left in his stomach. The blond shook his head, trying to tell his godfather this wasn't his faults, that he did everything he could to protect Draco.

Unfortunately, Voldermort took this scene as a sign for him to continue, he released his hand full of Severus' hair and stalked toward the Malfoy heir. "How touching." Voldermort dug his nails slowly over the gashes in Draco's cheek, causing the blonde boy to flinch.

"Don't you think so?" he asked metaphorically and received a round of sadistic laughter from his Death Eaters. He preceded to kick the unconscious Death Eater out of his way; like she was nothing more than vermin, as he backed the Malfoy heir up against the wall. Voldermort dug his nails deeper into the wounds on the boys cheek, dark red blood ran from the gashes down the Dark Lord's fingers. "It would seem the only thing Malfoys are good for is torturing."

Voldermort attempted to dig his nails deeper but Malfoy forcefully smacked his hand away. Voldermort's eyes narrowed in anger, he let out a harsh hissing noise and watched as the blond boy fell to the floor; clutching his body.

Draco felt like his body was being ripped apart; over and over, he grabbed desperately at his limbs trying to stop the excruciating pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Severus screamed struggling, with all the strength he had left, against his captures tight hold on his arms. "Please I'll take his punish…"

"Enough!" Voldermort snarled at the pleading man, kicking Draco in the stomach as the boy was released from the curse. "If you speak again, I'll kill him." Voldermort glared at his former Death Eater. Severus knew this wasn't a empty threat.

The ex-Hogwarts professor slumped into the arms of his guards; nodding his understanding, his head turned away as he listen for hours to the screams of pain from his godson.

Draco allowed himself to scream out in pain as the demented wizard tortured him to the brink of death, but he refused to call out to Severus. He knew if he did that his godfather would ignore the Dark Lord's threat and attempted to stop Draco's pain. And if that happened they would both be killed, at least if they were kept alive to be tortured there was a chance; slim as it might be, that they would be rescued.

The familiar unlocking of chains once again brought Draco back to his current memory, he watched as Severus starred at the Death Eater with utter confusion. Soon the sounds of fighting would break the silence, Draco waited patently.

"Their in the west wing! There's only three of them come on!" A familiar voice shouted; Draco hadn't been able to place it then, he narrowed his eyes waiting for the next person to open the door.

He ignored the tall Death Eater as the man knelt down next to him and carefully unlocked the chains on his wrist and ankles.

Severus had made his way over and knelt down between the unknown Death Eater; who had yet to speak, and his godson. "Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Severus questioned the man, Draco barley heard the question as his eyes were focused on the dungeon door.

He had heard this brief conversation many times before, and even if he were to stand up and walk to the door everything would proceed like it normally did.

"There is no time to explain, Severus." Draco rolled his eyes as the masked man spoke, he doubted that anyone would be unable to recognize that voice.

And as expected Severus eyes widened, his hand quickly reaching for the Death Eater's mask. The tall Death Eater remained still allowing Severus to remove his mask, while Draco started to grow irritated at how long it was taking for things to progress.

The hood was pulled back, and mask slowly removed to reveal long platinum blond hair and intense silver eyes, traits that could only belong to the Malfoy blood line.

"Lucius…" Severus sobbed out so quietly it was barely heard by the occupants of the room.

Lucius Malfoy reached forward placing a reassuring hand on the bruised shoulder of one of his life long friends, his steel expression slipping only a moment revealing his grief. "I should have been here sooner." Lucius spoke looking from Severus to his son.

Severus shook his head. "You're here now."

A loud knock at the door startled the two men out of their reunion Lucius picked up his mask slipping it on and pulling his hood over it. He gestured for Severus and Draco to wait as he knocked twice on the medal door, upon hearing four knocks he pulled off his mask and hood and reached to open the door.

Lucius opened the door enough to allow a shorter Death Eater to slip in, then quickly relocked it.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the new guest who was speaking quietly to his father, his ears straining to hear the conversation. But he knew even if he were to stand between them he would not be able to hear what they were discussing, since he had not been able to hear it that day a year ago.

Severus stood wobbling slightly, "Lucius?" The dark haired man questioned as he starred suspiciously at the short Death Eater.

Lucius noticed Severus suspicious stare, then looked back at his companion; who was nodding and pulled off his mask.

Again Severus eyes went wide with shock, as a pair of striking emerald green eyes starred back at him. Draco balled his fist, standing next to his godfather.

Harry Potter stood in front of them, nodded, then turned back to Lucius Malfoy. "Are you ready?" Potter asked, pulling out a quill not waiting for Malfoy senior to answer, he tossed the port key at him.Lucius looked annoyed at being ordered around by the Gryffindor boy and was about to say something when the dungeon door was blasted open.

Potter leaped in front of the Slytherins his wand pointed at the Death Eater's filling the door way. "Hurry and go!" He shouted as the port key activated.

For the first time in his life, Draco saw panic wash over his father's face. "But…" The elder platinum blond stuttered.

"Just go!" Potter yelled, as he rushed forward toward the Death Eaters, blasting a few back with a curse.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter's back ready to charge forward after him. 'Damn him always scarifying himself for his greater good!' Draco shouted in his mind.

In a matter of moments he felt someone link their arms with his, then the tugging behind his navel, the whole time keeping his eyes locked on Potter's back, as the Gryffindor dogged hexes and curses.

This was how it always ended, he would be pulled away, the site of Potter's back as he fought the last thing he would see. The last time he had seen Harry Potter.

"Look at me!" Draco scream like he always did at the end, but Potter never would. He was about to look away refusing to end the dream like that again, when he heard his name called.

"Malfoy."

He turned his vision back to the battle in front of him; his eyes widening in disbelief, Potter starred back at him, emerald green eyes locked eerily onto Draco's silver. The blond Slytherin opened his mouth to speak, but no matter how hard he tired he couldn't find words.

"Wake up, Malfoy." Potter said, the battle around him vanishing; the black Death Eater robes he wore changing into a long white robe that looked oddly familiar to Draco and his dark black hair growing to his waist. A small smirk formed on the Gryffindor's lips as he raised his wand at the Slytherin prince.

"Wake up." A blinding light shot from Potter's wand; as he repeated what he said, it surrounded Draco covering him in warmth. The last thing he saw was Potter's emerald green eyes going blank...

I know its been a while so...COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY...ME HAPPY... MORE CHAPTERS

I LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE, IT LETS ME KNOW YOU LIKE THE STORY AND TO KEEP WRITTING. SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE.

Did you guys like this chapter...are you woundering why Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy are working together? HUH? Are ya? Laughs evilly

Or are you asking your screen; and acting like its me, why did Draco's dream change?

Well if you want your answers, you know what to do; R & R, and Eros and I will give you the next chapter. XD XP


	11. Chapter 10 - A Concerned Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Chapter 9 - A Concerned Father's Letter

* * *

Lucius Malfoy starred worriedly at the large grandfather clock in his home office; it was nearing nine pm and Draco still wasn't home. His vision traveled to his wife who had, not wanting to be left alone, decide to read a book on his black leather love seat and had soon after fallen asleep. He starred lovingly at the women, who was mumbling about insensitive sons and conspiring house elves.

He looked to his clock again, wondering where his son had disappeared to. It wasn't like Draco to stay out this late without checking in with them, not that the Malfoy heir had left the house much after they had returned at end of the war. This of course wouldn't have been a problem, if Draco's Veela genes were recessive.

Unfortunately for the young Malfoy when his seventeenth birthday rolled around his genetic inheritance kicked into full gear. Draco received his Veela genes from his mother and his silver eyes and stubborn attitude from his father; along with various other character traits inherited form Lucius which Narricissa blamed for Draco's frequent attitude problems.

The limited time Draco had to find his mate was running short. Lucius who had in the beginning thought there was no need to worry, that in time Draco's need to claim his submissive would drive him to leave the house, now he feared his son would soon give into madness.

Regardless of his Veela needs, Draco had shown no interest in claiming a mate, instead he would lock himself up in the library for hours researching, Merlin knew what, only to snap at anyone who asked him what he was doing.

As the days passed Draco's emotional outburst seemed to only grow worse, add to that the constant nagging from his grandmother that her only grandson would never find a suitable submissive at this rate, there was no arguing that Draco would soon go mad.

Lucius fumbled with the quill in his right hand, rolling it in-between his fingers, as he contemplated how to end the letter he had been working on since he had arrived home. The platinum blond reread it, hoping he got a positive reply back, then he quickly wrote out his letters' conclusion.

' I know that this my seem inconceivable, but all other resources have been extinguished. Its even been printed that the Ministry is seriously considering closing the Potter case. That is simply unacceptable. '

Lucius stopped mid conclusion, taking a deep breath to claim himself.

'I know how hard this is for you, but I hope that you have come to trust me. I only want to help. '

The blond man finished, read it over once more before he decide it was done. He swiftly cleaned and put the quill he had been using away reaching for another. Lucius studied his new writing instrument for a moment; rolling it between his index finger and thumb, the solid black quill was smooth with the exception of the single carving on it.

It had been a gift from Draco before the boy had started his downward spiral into self destruction; because of his denial of his dominate Veela instincts. It was to celebrate Lucius new job at the Ministry. A job that the platinum blond man suspected was some of Albus Dumbledore's doing, because even though his family had been cleared of all charges many still believed them a threat.

Lucius passed his thumb over the carved image outlined in gold as he brought the quill to the bottom of the last page of his letter, to sign.

His hand moved gracefully across the page, ending his signature with a swish of his wrist. The movement causing the light from the lamp, on his desk, to catch the gold outline of a dragon in flight on the pen.


	12. Chapter 11 - Bedside Manner

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Bedside Manner

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey waved her wand slowly over the sleeping patient once again shaking her head in disappointment at the trio of men glaring at each other.

" If anyone cares to know," She turned her stern gaze to the man; with straight shoulder length black hair and Hogwarts robes, that had insisted on coming with her. " By some miracle the boy's wound has healed itself; thank Merlin, because with the injuries he had and the blood lost…my magic could not have saved him alone."

She watched as various emotions washed over the man's face, guilt, sorrow, worry, then finally anger as he turned back to the two men he had previously been glaring at. " I'll see you thrown back into Askaban for this you mange-"

" Me! He's the one who went batty and tired to kill me!" The dark haired man pointed at his still unhealed nose, trying to prove his point. " Not to mention breaking and entering!"

" So you thought killing him was your only option, does your idiocy have no bounds." The pale dark haired man snapped at the other, venom in every word.

They were about to continue; much to Pomfrey's dismay, when the doors opened. In marched Remus Lupin followed by two Gryffindor girls, all looking quit upset.

" Sirius Black, did I; or did I not tell you to stay in that chair!" Remus pointed to a chair next to a disgruntled Ronald Weasely who was getting a stern look from Hermione; while the girl was still at Remus' side. " And to keep your mouth shut."

Sirius looked like he was going to say something, but instead lowered his head walking back to his chair and sat.

The man he had been arguing with smirked in amusement at his defeated opponent, this quickly changed when he felt a pair of disapproving eyes on him. He reluctantly turned to meet his fate.

"And you, Severus Snape arguing at a time like this. I very clearly remember Pomfrey telling you just how important her concentration was." Lupin folded his arms in front of his chest, topping his foot impatiently.

Severus Snape stood firm, refusing to be ordered around like a child by the werewolf. It was already bad enough the circumstances that brought him, involved his godson and Sirius Black.

Pomfrey watched the silent power struggle between the men; as she waved her wand over the sleeping platinum blond boy to check his vitals, thinking that she had only wanted a peaceful day in her infirmary.

Her morning had started out like it always did, wake up at six am sharp, get ready, then at six thirty am open the infirmary.

She sipped her tea, enjoying the warmth as the liquid traveled down her throat. All the while eying the scone on her plate; that the house elf had just sent, she put her cup down reaching for it.

" I'm a potions professor, for Merlin's sake!"

The scone Pomfrey had been holding made it half way into her mouth, she jumped at the sudden yelling tossed her breakfast scone to the floor. She sighed, looking longingly at her breakfast, before looking up at who she knew would be standing there.

" What has happened now, Severus?" Pomfrey asked picking up her scone and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

Severus stomped forward; his robes ripped and torn, clutching his left hand with his right.

Pomfrey raised a questioning eyebrow at the man. " What have you done now?" She motion for him to show her his hand.

" This wasn't my fault, I'm a potions professor not architect." Severus revealed his hand which had two broken fingers. " Why can't Dumbledore hire someone who actually knows what there doing, for the castle repairs?" He added, sitting on a infirmary bed, letting Poppy examine his hand.

The med-witch hummed in agreement, trying to pacify the hurt annoyed man. " So why is it that you didn't use your wand to relieve some of the swelling?" Poppy asked as she turned and walked into her office to retrieve some potions.

" They took it.." Severus mumbled looking uncomfortable answering the question.

" Who are they? And why did they take your wand?" Madame Pomfrey asked while she walked back in and began to set the potions on the portable side table next to the bed.

" Who do you think Poppy, those bloody Weasely boys. There infesting the castle, Dumbludor never should have trusted that they really wanted to help." Snape grumbled, flinching slightly as his thumb was healed.

"Come now, there not that bad. Do you want me to talk to them for you?" Pomfrey asked, rubbing a pain killing potion on the potion professor's newly healed thumb.

Severus looked horrified at the notion. " I'll deal with them." He smirked evilly, thinking of ways he could torcher his former students.

Pomfrey healed the second finger, smirking as Severus bit his lip trying not to show his pain. She started to apply the potion on his second finger, when the infirmary door was slammed open.

Standing in the door way looking flustered and just as confused as the two adults; starring open mouth at him, was Ronald Weasley.

Madame Pomfrey got up; hastily making her way toward the boy, knowing something horrible had happened. She gentle placed her hand on the red head's shoulder. " Ron dear, your hurt. Has something happened?" Pomfrey questioned, hoping the nagging feeling; that was telling her something was defiantly wrong, was just the same lingering feeling from the war.

" Lu…Lu…" Ron stuttered as he starred at the concerned med-witch.

" Just spit it out, Weasely." Snape demanded once he made it over to the pair, towering slightly over the boy.

The cold tone brought Ron out of his daze, he starred untrusting at the Slytherin head of house. " Madame Pomfrey, Lupin sent me to get you." Ron told the med-witch, keeping his eyes trained on Snape.

"Remus? Is he okay?" Pomfrey asked as she hurriedly walked to her office, trying to think of the last time she had heard from Remus Lupin.

" You'll see when we get there. We have to hurry." Ronald said loud enough for the med-witch to hear him from her office; where she was pulling things into her bag.

Severus Snape eyed the boy up and down, noting his torn and dirty clothes. Weasley's lip was cut, his nose looked broken; the swelling looked painful, and it reminded Snape of the various times when the Gryffindor and his godson got into a fight.

'Why do I have a distinct feeling, this has Draco written all over it.' Severus thought to himself, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the Weasely.

The boy in turn glared at him, before likely remembering he was glaring at a professor, the red head turned toward the door.

" I heard you and Granger paid a visit to the Malfoys yesterday, I had no idea you were on visiting terms with my godson." Severus smirked as the Weasely's shoulders visible stiffened at the mention of Draco; Gryffindors were so easy to manipulate.

" Since you are such close friends now, perhaps you might know where Draco has gone off to? You see his mother is terribly worried, he hasn't returned home yet, from wherever it was he went to early this morning." Snape finished as Ronald Weasely swung back around, his face red with anger.

" I'd chow on rusty nails before I'd become friends with the lunatic ferret face!" Ron shouted, just as Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office.

Snape narrowed his eyes, stepping forward. " How did you break your nose?"

Ronald Weasely tightened his hands into fist at his sides, his eyes shifting nervously.. " I don't see how that's any of your concern Professor Snape, we aren't back to school yet."

Snape smirked, the boy was obviously hiding something.

" No your not but Professor Snape still deserves your respect. Are we clear Mr. Weasely." Madame Pomfrey said; matter of fact-ly, her duffle sized medical bag strapped to her side.

Snape stood smugly next to the older witch. " Do you mind if I come along with you? I need to speak with Lupin concerning the DADA opening." He directed his question toward Pomfrey, ignoring the noises of outrage from the Weasely next to them.

The Potions Professor wanted to get to the bottom of the red headed Gryffindor's suspicious behavior; not to mention he didn't want to go back to the hell known as castle repairs. He thought briefly that he should probably go hunt down the Weasely twins, and their older brother; Charles or something along that line, Snape didn't know how anyone could tell the trouble-making red heads apart, and somehow get his wand back. The thought of having to chase after the Gryfindors through the halls of Hogwarts, wasn't the most appealing use of his time.

" He can't come! Lupin said to bring only you!" Ron cut between his two elders.

Pomfrey looked at Ron who looked very unsettled at the notion of Professor Snape tagging along, she looked beyond the boy ready to tell Severus no, when she caught sight of the pleading look in the

potions Professors eyes.

The poor man had been in and out of the infirmary every day since he had arrived back at Hogwarts five months ago. Needless to say repair magic was not one of his strong points, and Pomfrey would never openly admit it but the Weasely boys were quit the troublemakers. She honestly didn't know how Molly and Arthur handled them all. She knew anyone who was involved in one of the Weasely's pranks were bond to find their way into her healing hands, a good example of this was Harry Potter.

The med-witch felt a wave of sadness wash over her at the memory of Harry, she had been there when he had vanquished He Who Must Not Be Named. She like everyone else that had been there, had been to save Harry; the guilt was still eating away at her.

Pomfrey shook her head trying to clear her mind of the haunting memory; she needed to concentrate, Remus had sent for her help. " I think it would be a good idea for Professor Snape to come with us." She raised her hand; when she heard the start of an argument from Ron, gesturing for him to give her a chance to explain.

" Professor Snape is a potions master since my med aids haven't arrived at the school yet I can use his help with the potions. Some of the newer ones are very effective but I haven't gotten around to reading up on all of them; I'm sure Professor Snape has." She looked to Snape and received a nod of confirmation.

Ron looked at a lose for words, so Pomfrey turned and walked toward the door.

" If it's an emergency, I'm sure Lupin will have no complaints."

At the mention of Lupin, Ron seemed to remember something and looked panicked. The red head dashed forward; forgetting the Slytherin tagging along, as he zoomed pass Madame Pomfrey, back to the fireplace in the room next to the Hogwarts infirmary.

When they arrived at their destination; after much shoving and complaints from the two males of the group, Pomfrey and Snape quietly followed Ronald Weasely through the room and into the hall.

They remained silent as the red head led them down the hall a few doors down. He stood hesitantly in front of the door, before knocking softly.

Rushed footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, a few moments passed then the door was pulled open. Remus starred at them, dark red stains on his sleeves that could only be blood. When his eyes fell on Pomfrey a slight relief washed over his face, he stepped aside to let her in. " You have no idea how happy I am to see you. We managed to move him to…" Remus stopped short at what he was saying, his hazel eyes widened in shock at Severus Snape as he entered the room following Pomfrey. The werewolf looked frantically at Ron; who seemed to be intensely studying his shoes, while he followed the others inside the room.

This turned out not to be such a good idea, not even an inch into the room he walked straight into the stiff back of his potions professor.

Pomfrey had been deeply troubled at the site of blood coloring the ends of Lupin's sleeves, as he stepped aside to let her enter the room. The site of her patient once she stepped into the room, made her close her eyes in fearful anticipation.

Draco Malfoy lay unconscious; his face deadly pale and covered in sweat, while a horrified Hermonie Granger pressed desperately at his stomach with a blood soaked pink jacket. The site of the brunette Gryffindor girl's pleading hazel eyes; right before Pomfrey closed hers, sent a chill down the med-witch's entire body.

She didn't have to wait long for chaos to break loose in the small room, she was shoved into Remus; the site of bellowing black robes filling her vision as Severus Snape zoomed pass her, toward the bed.

Anger was evident on his face as he approached his injured godson, the potions professor looked ready to shove Granger off, when his eyes fell upon where her hands were pressed. His eyes traveled from the girl's bloody hands to her tear filled eyes, that were starring at him with sorrow and panic...

" It won't stop…" Granger chocked out, her tears now streaming down her face.

" You've done very well, dear." Pomfrey said soothingly to the brunette girl, as she approached the bed. She placed a reassuring hand on Snape's shoulder, bring the man out of his stunned state.

" I need to stop the bleeding immediately." She placed her medical bag gentle on the bed, pulling out a pair of latex gloves and swiftly pulling them on. She then proceeded to pull out another pair, looking back at Sevours. " Are you okay with helping?"

Severus Snape hesitated for only a moment before nodding his head and reaching for the gloves being offered.

Pomfrey smiled proudly at him, then returned to her bag, pulling out her wand along with a large amount of gaze pads. She motion for Severus to go around to the other side of the bed, climbing carefully onto the large bed, she placed her hand on the trembling hands of the Gryffindor girl.

" Its okay dear, you can let go now." Pomfrey spoke softly but sternly, when Severus climbed onto the bed next to Hermione; gaze ready in hand.

Hermione hesitantly raised her hands, leaving her blood soaked jacket in place; she maneuvered around Snape, climbing off the bed, she shakily made her way over to Ron.

Once the girl was out of the way Pomfrey; grasped the soiled jacket firmly, locking eyes with Sevours. " I'm going to remove the jacket, by the amount of blood visible," She gestured toward the garment in her hand. " I'd say the wound is fairly deep. First things first I'll use a advanced sutra spell to close the wound and stop any internal bleeding. While I'm doing this, I'll need you to apply pressure with the gaze to any point not being healed."

If Snape had been unsure or nervous, there was no visible signs to the occupants of the room. He nodded his understanding.

Once the jacket had been removed, Pomfrey and Snape worked quickly. The injury had been deeper than Pomfrey had suspected, the med-witch looked worried as she finally managed to close the still unconscious boy's wound..

Snape pulled his hands away disposing of the bloody gaze and gloves into a small hazards waste container Pomfrey had pull from her medical bag. The potions professor then proceeded to make his way to the head of the bed were the med-witch was scanning; his still extremely pale godson, with her wand.

Madame Pofrey bit her lower lip worriedly as she casted a few replenishing and healing spells over the young Malfoy, her fears that he had lost too much blood were quickly being realized. She looked up at Severus who was starring intensely back at her; waiting for her to perform a miracle, she took a deep breath collecting all her thoughts.

" I was able to stop the internal bleeding, close and sterilize the wound…" Pomfrey looked down at the boy again, his breathing was shallow and faint. " But I'm afraid he's not responding to the replenishing and healing spells."

Severus looked down panicked at this godson. " Then we'll use the potions." The desperation was evident in the potions professors voice.

Madame Pomfrey was about to reassure Severus that she would do everything she could, when she was interrupted by the bedroom door slamming open.

Sirius Black stormed in; blood still oozing from his mouth from the fight earlier, dragging behind him a struggling Ginny Weasely who was trying to pull him back. His dark brown eyes falling intently on the group of three on his bed, zeroing in on a certain potions professor; who was starring back at him with murderous intent.

" You!" Snape roared, jumping from the bed and charging at the Animagus.

Sirius ignored his bodies fatigue and pain, attempting to doge out of the rampaging path of the enraged potions professor. Forgetting to calculate the red head girl still firmly attached to the back of his robes; Sirius only succeeded in tripping and falling ungracefully on his side.

Snape proceeded unfazed, jumping onto the recovering Black; fist flying, Ginny Weasely squealed in fear. The girl Weasely scrambled away, running behind a extremely pissed off Remus Lupin.

Pomfrey did her best to ignore the shouting and fighting; on the floor a few feet away from the bed, as she administer a foggy light blue potion to her fading patient. She checked the boy's pulse; holding back the tears that were treating to break free, she was losing him. "Enough!" Pomfrey screamed, keeping her back turned to the occupants of the room. "This boy is fighting for his life." She glanced back, locking eyes with Severus, who had stopped mid punch.

The potions professor; upon seeing Pomfrey's obvious look of concern, untangled himself making his way swiftly back to his godson's side.

Sirius rushed to his feet; ready to go after Snape, only to be stopped by a wand pressed firmly to his throat. He looked to his side, into the irate eyes of Remus Lupin. "Sirius Black you listen, and you listen well. Your going to go sit in that chair..." The werewolf pointed to the empty seat next to the one Ron; who had also been ordered to sit when he tried to join in the fight, keeping his angry gaze on the taller man. "And keep your mouth shut. Because if you don't; Merlin help you!" Remus pressed the wand further into the bruised skin of Sirius' neck, in a show of how serious he was.

Sirius who had know Remus Lupin for many years; knew the werewolf would without hesitation would blast him into the nearest wall if he refused, he nodded and Remus slowly pulled his wand way. Sirius Black walked over to his seat, sitting and folding his arms in front of his chest; a scowl planted on his face.

Remus walked toward him, when a knock at the door stopped him mid-stride. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Ronald; who was looking just as surprised as him, before turning toward the door to open it. Remus opened the door to be greeted by a empty hall.

The werewolf was about to close the door, when he felt something tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and was greeted with the large watery hazel eyes of their number one house elf. "Dobby?" Remus questioned the panicked house elf; it seemed like the poor thing was always on edge, as he stepped half way out into the hall.

Dobby responded by rubbing his hands together, while chewing on his quivering bottom lip. Remus took a deep breath; wondering how Harry had managed to get anything done with the house elf around, when a mental alarm went off. 'Didn't I tell him to stay with Harry!' The werewolf thought frantically, quickly kneeling down next to the elf. In the quietest tone he could muster; considering his current state of panic, he lend forward and whispered to the startled creature. "Why are you here? Don't you remember what I told you to do?" Dobby looked up at the man questioning him then back to his feet.

"Yes, Dobby remembers, sir. But Dobby's afraid somethings wrong..." The house elf stopped mid sentence, rubbing his hands harder together; to the point were it looked painful, before he continued. "Please master Lupin must come." Dobby turned, shifting his weight from foot to foot, waiting for the werewolf to follow him.

Remus nodded, standing up he turned back to Sirius, who seemed to be debating on weather or not he should leave his seat. " I need to check on something, I'll be right back." Lupin looked to Pomfrey; who was pouring yet another potion down the unresponsive boy's throat, clearing his throat in an attempt to get her attention. "Pomfrey I give you permission to stupify Sirius if he so much as moves an inch out of his seat...feel free to take that liberty with Mr. Weasely as well."

At the mention of his name Ron let out a disgruntled snort. "If your going to see Ha-" Ron was stopped mid rant by a familiar elbow shoved into his side, he didn't need to turn to see Hermione's stern gaze. Nor did the red head need to turn to his other side to know Black was sending him a death glare.

"Lupin, Ginny and I will come with you." Hermione called to the werewolf who was half way out the door, giving him a look that meant it wouldn't be a good idea to argue on the subject.

Lupin looked at her thinking for a moment, before nodding and motioning for her to hurry and follow.

Sirius looked outraged; ready to spring from his seat, only the treating glares from Remus obediently kept him seated.

Ron received a similar look from Hermione and his sister; before the door was shut, the red head slumped into his seat moping.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the two males across the room as she checked the Malfoy heir's vitals once again; no change, eying Snape who was hovering over his godson. "Severus I can't examine the boy if your covering him." Pomfrey huffed shoeing the potions professor off the bed. "Go stand beside Mr. Weasely and Black; no arguing, I need to concentrate." Pomfrey ordered Snape; who was looking scandalized at her.

Balling his fists, Snape starred worriedly down at his godson; who much to Snape's denial was fading fast, he nodded begrudged making his way over to stand next to Weasely.

The silence of the room lasted all of twenty minutes, before the bickering; the med-witch had been in the progress of emptying another foggy blue potion vial, when a loud snap jolted her. She stumbled with the potion vial, barely avoiding spilling it all over Malfoy's face and hair.

Pomfrey could hear Severus threatening Askaban to Sirius, while Sirius retaliated by stretching his leg pass Ron to kick Snape in the leg once again. Ron for his part was glaring between both the older men on either side of him; being unable to decided which one he disliked more at the moment.

Poppy Pomfrey could feel the vein pulsing right above her right eye; a vein that had laid dormant for almost twenty six years, she carefully put down the potion and reached for her wand. Having every intention of taking Remus' advice, and stupifying all three bickering males, when a sharp gasp from her patient redirected her attention.

The med-witch watched in bewilderment as the color; not that there was much considering how naturally light the boys skin tone was, returned to the platinum blonde's face. His shallow breathing stabilized, while the sweat ran down his brow confirming his high fever had broken. Pomfrey would have chalked it all up to the potions and spells kicking in late, if it wasn't for the glowing stomach wound that was currently holding her eyes gaze.

The closed wound; that was about four inches long, starting from the top of his stomach and ending just above his waist line, shone brightly with a gold light. She reached her shaking hand forward to examine it, her fingers stopping mere inches away, as the line of gold light grew smaller taking with it the newly closed wound. In a matter of moments the med-witch was starring in amazement at the unmarred taint stomach of the now restless boy.

It was only the sounds of the arguing men a few feet away that brought her out of her trance like state, irritation quickly flooded her senses as she snapped at the bickering group. "If anyone cares to know, the boy's wounds have healed themselves. Thank Merlin, because with the injury and blood lose my magic could not have saved him alone."

This of course had the opposite effect of what she had intended, and the men quickly started in with it again. This was followed by the reappearance of Remus Lupin and the Gryfindor girls, who promptly got the situation under control.

Which brought them back to the stand off currently taking place at the front of the large bed, between Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

Pomfrey gasped in pain as a hand shoot up grasping her wrist of her hand that had been hovering above the newly healed boy. She dropped her wand; when the grip became painful, her eyes darting to the thrashing blond laying beside her.

Hermione who had been starring down Ron from behind Remus; along with everyone else in the room, was now starring stunned at the wincing med-witch. The first thought flashing through her mind was, "Not again!" They had barely managed to take Malfoy down before; and that was with the potion, Hermione pulled out her wand ready to help Madame Pomfrey if need be.

"Potter!" The ear splitting anguished scream filled the room, as the Slytherin prince shoot up in the bed, releasing Pomfrey's wrist and stretching his arms forward reaching for the non existent 'Boy Who Lived'. Draco slowly lowered his arms, pulling his hand back and bunching them in his platinum blond hair.

Snape was the first to react, quickly making his way to his godson who had lowered his head as he trembled. He placed his hand gentle on the boy's shoulder. "Draco?"

Draco reluctantly released his hair, lifting his head to look at his godfather, he noticed the various other occupants filling the room. He spoke clearly, letting his fingers trace over the phantom wound. " I'm fine Severus. Just the same bad dream."

His fingers stopped just above his navel as his mind was bombarded with images of empty green eyes framed with long silky black hair and full pouty lips smirking at him. The Slytherin prince grabbed his head again, trying; without success, to will away the images.

The truth was that it hadn't been the same, Potter had spoken and looked at him. Potter had healed him. Draco placed the palm of his hand flat against his stomach, his eyes suddenly wide as they darted around the room; searching. Upon realizing Potter was not present Malfoy locked heated eyes on Sirius Black, who was seated and sending him a similar gaze.

The platinum blond flung off the blanket draped over his legs, throwing it over a startled Madame Pomfrey who was in the process of climbing off the bed. The med-witch stumbled forward, landing in a ungraceful heap on the floor.

Draco didn't notice or just didn't care, as he pushed past Severus getting out of bed and stomping toward a now smirking Black.

Sirius starred up at the glaring blond; oh how he loved to annoy Malfoys, crossing his arms in front of his chest, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy.

Severus who had been right behind Draco, took a step forward, fighting the urge to smack that smug look off the Animagus' face.

"Where is he?" Draco spat out, taking a step closer.

"Where is who?" Sirius asked, scratching his chin and looking bored with the conversation.

"You know who." Ron; who was still seated next to Sirius, interjected.

"Do I?" Sirius replied.

"I don't need your help Weasley. Now answer my bloody question, Black." Draco ordered.

"And what question would that be?" Sirius turned his hand around to examine his nails.

Malfoy smirked; holding a hand up to stop Severus from tackling the seated man, if Black wanted to play, Draco would play. " Tell me uncle," Draco stressed the last part, taking great joy in it when Black slightly narrowed his eyes. " Do you think the Ministry would be interested in your and Remus Lupin's activities as of late."

At the mention of the Ministry, Lupin; who had been helping Pomfrey to her feet, quickly walked over to Sirius leaving the med-witch in the hands of the two girls. "I assure you Mr. Malfoy, our home has been searched many times before by the Ministry, we have nothing to hide. I'm sure your father would confirm this, if you simply ask him."

Draco Malfoy raised an elegant eyebrow at the werewolf. "I see. So that garden I was stabbed in, must have been thoroughly searched. The funny thing about that, I've read my father's reports revolving around the Potter case, and not once was such a garden mentioned..."

Remus looked at lose for words, Sirius finally having enough stood; looking Malfoy Jr. straight in the eyes. "You poor boy, you must have hit your head harder than we thought. Honestly you should have know better than to run down dark halls." Sirius shook his head disapprovingly.

"What the bloody hell are you talking Black? Have you gone mad, or are you trying to avoid Askaban?" Snape growled, getting in Sirius' face. "You stabbed him, nearly killing my godson!"

Sirius smirked. "Prove it."

Severus would have flung himself forward at the smug man if it hadn't been for the rather strong grip on his shoulder.

"Black if I wanted you in Askaban, you'd be in Askaban." Draco drawled out firmly while respectfully pulling his godfather back. "Who do you think the Ministry will believe, a former convicted killer or the son of the lead investigator."

Sirius smirk stayed in place. "Last time I checked, you two had been convicted of murder too. Not to mention your very public defect to old Voldie's side."

"Yes, that's true, but your forgetting one very important detail, I wasn't alone." Draco looked to Ronald Weasely who was looking back at him disdainfully.

When Sirius just starred at him with rage, Draco continued. "Why don't you make this easier on yourself, and tell me where Potter is."

Snape nodded, agreeing with his godson, until his mind replayed what Draco had just said. "Potter? Harry Potter? The 'Boy Who Lived' Potter? The savior of-"

"Yes Severus, I believe they're speaking of that Harry Potter." Pomfrey cut the man off of his rant, as she walked up to the group of men. She starred at Sirius and Lupin; silently daring them to play games with her.

"But... Potters dead." Snape replied, his voice wavering on the last word.

"No. He's not." Draco spoke; eyes still locked on Black. "Is he uncle?"

Sirius didn't respond. Remus Lupin's hand slipped from Sirius' shoulder, he looked at the group interrogating them, defeat reflecting in his hazel eyes.

"What is Mr. Malfoy referring to Sirius?" Pomfrey questioned.

"I have no clue, clearly the boy is still ill." Sirius raised his chin, refusing to back down.

"You liar! We all saw Harry!" Ron yelled, jumping out of his seat and grabbing Black by the collar.

Hermione ran forward followed by Ginny. "Ron stop! Let him go!" Hermione yelled pulling on the red head boy's arm.

"That is enough Mr. Weasely!" Madame Pomfrey shoved her way forward pointing her wand at the enraged red head.

"Enough! This bastard has been hiding Harry; while the whole wizarding world thought he was dead! Doing Merlin knows what to him! You saw the way Harry looked, Hermione!" Ron tightened his grip on Sirius collar.

"You have no idea what your talking about, boy." Sirius replied, glaring at the Weasely boy.

Draco watched in irritation, having been shoved out of the argument by Weasely. He turned to find his godfather starring off into space, most likely still trying to process Draco's earlier reveal. Draco brought his hand up to rub his temple in an attempt to relieve the growing headache. "This is getting us no where.." He mumbled begrudgingly to himself.

"Sirius just-" Lupin began to say, but was quickly stopped by the Animagus.

"No!" Black hissed pulling out of Ron's grip and turning to the werewolf.

"Maybe they could help." Remus pleaded.

"What happened Black? What are you hiding him?" Draco questioned, finally stepping back into the conversation.

Sirius balled his fist, refusing to answer the blonde's question.

Hermione watched the stubborn man with pity, Ginny and herself had already coaxed the story out of Remus Lupin; after the werewolf broke down when they went to check on Harry.

"We have helped!" Hermione shouted out upon her realization, drawing all eyes to her.

"What are you talking about Granger?" Malfoy huffed in annoyance at being ignored once again.

The brunette witch looked to Lupin unsure if she should say anything. Lupin looked back at her confused.

"It's fine Hermione, tell us what you mean." The werewolf answered stopping Sirius from intervening by placing his hands on the black haired man's shoulders.

Hermione nodded, directing her vision to Black. "Remus told us what happened with Harry; why you felt you had to hide him, after the battle with... Voldermort." Hermione bit her bottom lip still feeling uncomfortable saying that name, but refusing to fear him by calling him by the popularly used name of 'He Who Must Not Be Named.'

"So Potter is still alive." Snape chocked out having come out of his dazed, during Granger's rather loud realization.

Draco rolled his eyes at his godfather. "Yes Sev, we've established that many times already. Go on Granger, continue."

Pomfrey gave Severus a sympathetic pat on the back, knowing exactly how he was feeling at the moment; but unlike the potions professor, she wanted all the information before she put her two cents in. Besides she was still trying to get over the shock of Harry being alive, and wouldn't have been able to form a comprehensive sentence even if she tried.

Hermione pursed her lips in irritation at the Slytherin prince's order, but continued none the less. "He told us Harry was unresponsive to all the treatments you tried, you tried so many. And I understand why you felt you had to hide him, you were just trying to protect him." Hermione having got off track of her explanation at remembering Remus story, was now wiping tears from her eyes.

Remus smiled supportively at the girl. "How did you help, Hermione?" He questioned as the brunette Gryffindor girl sniffed as she wiped more tears away.

Hermione looked to Sirius again. "You said he had been unresponsive, but Dobby said he heard Harry talking."

Sirius Black's eyes widened in surprise, he turned to Remus waiting for his companion to confirm it.

Remus took a deep breath turning from Hermione to Sirius. "That's what Dobby claims... but I didn't see any change when I checked on him."

"Dobby has never lied to us before, why would he lie about this?" Sirius; after what seemed a eternity, finally spoke. "What did he say, Harry said?"

Sirius asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Remus starred at the animoungus not sure if it was a good idea to get his hopes up. Unfortunately the decison was made for him.

"Wake up." Hermione answered.

"Wake up?" Ron said, looking unbelievingly at his brunette friend.

Hermione nodded. "That's what Dobby said."

Ginny nodded too, coming to stand beside her fellow Gryffindor; trying to hide the slight blush that appeared at the memory of Harry.

Severus who had finally managed to regain his composer, turned to see how Draco was reacting to the situation. He mentally reminded himself to give his godson a good talking to once they were back at Malfoy manor. The platinum blond boy had his parents worried sick; Narcissa inpaticular, when he never came home. Severus lost his train of thought as his eyes fell on the very shocked face of the Slytherin Prince.

Draco's silver eyes were wide as saucers, his mouth agape as he starred at the Gryffindor girls. "Wake up..." The Slytherin mumbled, his shocked expression changing to frantic.

" I need to see Potter!" Draco demanded, pushing his way to Granger; who was more than a little frightened by the blond's approach.

"Like hell!" Sirius growled, stopping the blond before he could reach Hermione.

Draco reflexively threw the older wizard off of him, unfortunately that meant sending Black straight into Granger. The girl let out a very un-lady like screech as Black flew at her, knocking them both to the floor.

Ron flung himself at Malfoy, thinking the platinum blond had become crazed again. Draco was caught off guard, when Weasely crashed into him; knocking the air out of him, and in doing so threw Draco into an unsuspecting Severus Snape.

Pomfrey could feel the vein twitching above her right eye. The med-witch brought her wand to her throat, whispering a spell. "Enough!" Her booming voice resonated throughout the room, causing all the occupants to jump.

Remus had brought his hand up to his face and was shaking his head tiredly at the people sprawled on the floor.

Draco shoved Weasely off of him, glaring at the red head. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" The platinum blond snarled at the red headed Gryffindor as he tried to get back to his feet.

"Sod off ferret face! You're the one who tired to attack Hermione!" Ron yelled back, his blue eyes searching for his brunette friend.

"Weasely, you moron! I wasn't attacking the mud-" Draco stopped mid insult. "I wasn't attacking Granger." The blonde rephrased his sentence, crossing his arms in front of his chest in annoyance.

"Right, like I'd believe a word that came out of your mouth, ferret face." Ron huffed, finally finding Hermione, who was being helped up by his sister.

"Stop calling me ferret, you Weasel!" Draco growled forgetting the urgent matter that was tugging at the back of his mind.

"You okay Mione?" Ron asked once Hermione was up and dusting herself off. The brunette female Gryffindor nodded, looking beyond Ron to a furious Malfoy; who looked about ready to rip the red headed boy apart, again.

"Malfoy?" She called, hoping to get the Slytherin's attention in order to avoid another fight that would probably end with her back on the floor. "Why do you need to see Harry?"

Malfoy glared at the girl, while Hermione stood firm refusing to answer his questions, until the platinum blond answered hers.

"Yes, I'd like to know why too." Snape whispered so only Draco could her him.

"That's my business Granger, it has nothing to do with you." Draco answered, giving his godfather a side glance that meant; the same thing goes for you.

"If you want any information from me, Malfoy, you'll answer the question." Hermione said straight out, pulling her hands on her hips.

"Hold it!" Sirius who had been pulled back by Remus; was now struggling to get free. "I already told you Malfoy, your not going near Harry!"

Ron nodded his agreement, keeping his eyes fixed on the Slytherin.

Remus tightened his hold on his struggling companion. "Sirius, will you at least listen to the reason why?"

"Why should I! They broke into our home and attacked us!" Sirius yelled at the werewolf, earning him a glare.

"They were trying to find Harry, they're his friends; Sirius. They only attacked because they thought Harry was in danger." Remus replied wrapping his arms tighter around the animugus' waist, in a attempt to calm the taller man. "Just listen to what they have to say."

Sirius Black sighed his defeat; Remus always seemed to find a way to pacify him. "Fine."

Remus smiled, nodding for Hermione to continue.

"So Malfoy, what's it going to be?" Hermione turned back to the displeased Slytherin prince.

The platinum blond balled his fist, glaring daggers at the group of Gryffindors starring at him like he was going to sprout another head.

Poppy Pomfrey starred at the young Malfoy with compassion, it was obviously making the boy uncomfortable discussing the information.

"That's what he said in my dream and… I think he healed me." Draco spoke clearly still glaring at the brunette Gryffindor, who made him say it.

"Harry healed you…" Ron said flatly, starring at the blond with one raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said Weasely, are you deaf." Draco snarled, then turned to Granger who was sporting an expression similar to her red headed best friend. "I answered your question, now hold up your part of the deal and take me to Potter."

Pomfrey stepped forward; wide eyed, and grabbed Draco by his shoulder to get the blond boy's attention. "Why do you think Harry healed you?" She questioned.

Draco looked at the med-witch, debating if he wanted to further humiliate himself by revealing his dream.

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself." Sirius was starring at the blond boy, his expression void of any emotion.

Draco pulled his shoulder out of the med-witch's grip, straightening his ripped shirt. "I don't know how he did it." Draco stated before he continued. "There is this dream I have been having for a while now; no not a dream, more of a memory. Of the day when we were rescued." The blond stopped and glanced at his godfather, who was looking ill at the mention of that day.

"I'm sure you already know of your Golden Boy's rescue mission, to free Severus and myself." The group around him nodded at Draco's comment.

"Potter had given us the portkey to escape, while he stayed behind to hold off the death eaters. The last thing I saw before father pull me away, was Potter's back as a group of death eaters charged him." Draco's eyes narrowed as the memory replayed in his mind. "The dream always ended that way, it was maddening. But this last time it was different, he looked at me… he spoke to me…" Draco trailed off forgetting he wasn't alone. "He told me to wake up, then he pointed his wand at me and there was a bright light. He changed…" Draco stopped, starring off into space, trying to recapture the image of blank green eyes and long black hair.

Sirius stepped forward, Remus had released him during Malfoy's explanation, his dark grey eyes fixed on the spaced out blond. "Malfoy, what you said better be the truth; because Merlin help you if it isn't."

That seemed to pull Draco out of his spaced out state, he looked at Black who was now standing in front of him. "Take me to Potter." He repeated his original demand.

Sirius nodded, turning to Remus who was doing the same and motioned for Malfoy to follow.

"If the ferret is going, so I'm I." Ronald Weasely stepped forward next to his Slytherin enemy; much to the irritation of said, Slytherin.

"I told you, stop calling me ferret." Draco growled low in warning.

"Aw, whats the matter, is the wittle ferret getting mad." Ron taunted, at hearing the other boy's anger.

Draco balled his fist ready to show the Gryffindor boy just how angry he was, but was beat to the punch.

Hermione Granger stepped forward, brought her hand up and smacked the smirking Weasely on the back of his head. "Ron stop call Malfoy ferret. Its childish and unbecoming of a soon to be Gryffindor seventh year."

The Weasely blushed deep red at being scolded in front of his sworn enemy. He rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the now smirking blond.

Sirius sighed tiredly; he was getting to old for this, as Remus patted his back soothingly. "Sure, everyone can come! Why don't we just invite the whole damn wizarding world, while were at it!" He waved his hand dramatically before turning to leave.

Remus smiled softly as Sirius stormed out of the room, stomping down the hall; mumbling about all his hard work going down the drain. The werewolf turned to the group of six, motioning for them to follow his seething companion.

All wizards were to caught up in there own thoughts to notice the soft tapping of a beak on the bedroom window..


	13. Chapter 12 - Secrets Revealed

_**BETA NEEDED - PM IF INTERESTED**_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Secrets Revealed

Dobby clutched the silk maroon sheets as he peered over the queen sized bed, at his master. Harry Potter laid still as death, his empty green eyes starring blankly at the white canopy of the bed. His silky black hair was sprawled around him on the bed; reaching down to his hips. He was cloth in white robes that hung loosely on is slim form.

The house elf's large watery brown eyes, starred expectantly at Harry's slightly parted; full pouty, lips. When nothing happened, Dobby pulled away from the bed and started to bang his head against the bedside table. When he finally stopped a rather large bruise spread across his lumpy forehead. His wobbly knees gave way as he slumped to the floor sobbing.

'Please forgive Dobby! He has failed you Harry Potter! Master Lupin did not believe Dobby! But Dobby knows Harry Potter spoke!" The house elf sobbed fling himself back to the bed, clutching the sheets between his pleading hands. All the while unaware of the guest starring at him with wide eyes.

"Dobby..." Remus Lupin stepped forward feeling guilty he was part of the cause of the elf's nervous break down.

The sobbing creature froze at the sound of the voice calling his name. Dobby quickly released the bed sheet smoothing it out, before pulling his hand to his chest and turning around.

The house elf looked up through watery eyes at the approaching wizard. "Dobby meant no insult, master Lupin. Please don't send Dobby away."

Lupin smiled softly at the trembling creature. "I would never send you away, Dobby. We've brought some people that might be able to help Harry." Remus turned to the group waiting by the doorway.

Dobby looked nervously at the group he recognized and trust them for the most part, until his eyes landed on the only Malfoy heir. " You can not let Draco Malfoy near Harry Potter! The Malfoys are Harry Potter's enemy, they want to hurt Harry Po-"

"Nice to see you too, Dobby." Draco sacristy greeted the families former house elf, he stepped forward away form the group an air of superiority about him.

Dobby narrowed his eyes at the Malfoy. "I will not let you hurt Harry Potter!" The house elf spoke sternly, trying to stop his knees form quaking from the glare Malfoy Jr. was sending him.

"Dobby, Draco has come to help." Remus said tiredly trying to reassure the elf.

Draco snorted at the use of his first name, only to have his sense immediately assaulted with the same intoxicating scent of vanilla and roses mixed with something Draco couldn't quit identify.

The Slytherin prince could feel the unbearable heat from earlier,once again surge through his body. His instincts demanding he seek out this scent. "Severus..." He grunted out through clenched teeth.

The potions professor had already dashed forward when he noticed his godson's body tense.

"I can't control it... why is this happening... do you have... my potion..." Draco barely got out, he brought his hand to his head trying to regain control.

Severus nodded, he quickly pulled out a purple potion in a small vial he hand been carrying round three at all times since he was told of his godson's genetic inheritance. He popped the top, grabbing Draco's shoulder to get the blonde's attention.

The Slytherin prince's hand flew up grabbing the small vial, in one fail swoop he downed the content of the bottle. The potion slowly took effect, numbing the urges and cooling his body. Although he would never admit it, he was glade to have his godfather's hand to keep him steady.

Hermione studied the Slytherins in front of her noting the flashing of silver pass over Malfoy's eyes for only a moment, she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Getting harder to control it, isn't it... dear nephew." Sirius smirked as he passed Malfoy and Snape he carefully sat on the bed. The Animagus gently ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Hey, Harry. How are you feeling today?"

"Don't ask about things you know nothing about, Black." Severus snapped, his eyes lingering on the prone figure of the savior of the Wizarding World.

Black choose to ignore his childhood rivals comment.

"I'd say he knows quit his share about it, considering he is mother's brother, Sev." Draco spoke his voice strained, the platinum blond shrugged his shoulder free of his godfather's grip.

"Harder to control what?" Ron finally broke his silence, fixing Malfoy with an un-trusting glare.

"That's not important now besides I'm sure Severus and Mr. Malfoy have it under control." Pomfrey spoke before Draco could reply which would have ultimately ended in an argument, taking a calming breath she stepped up to the bed.

The med-witch's eyes went wide as she took in the ethereal image resting upon the bed. If it hadn't been for the distinctive lightening bolt scar; blemishing his otherwise flawless skin, she would have never have guessed it was Harry Potter. Not the image of Harry she had set in her mind. Although she was hard pressed to recall anyone else with those striking emerald green eyes and inky black hair, besides Harry Potter.

"How is this possible?" Pomfrey asked, setting her med kit onto the bed and starring back at Remus who was still standing with the house elf.

Remus averted his eyes from the older witch's gaze; the room remained silent, all wanting to know the answer to her question.

"The Potters were, until James' marriage to Lily, a strictly pure blood family. Like the pure blood families of now, they frowned upon muggles and muggle-borns."

"Unfortunately it didn't stop there, they were so consumed by the ideal of pure blood that they were even convinced that mixing magical creature blood; like vampire and the more commonly sot after Veela, to strengthen the family's magic was unthinkable." Sirius; who had answered for Remus stopped, looking up at his estranged nephew.

"By the time these new values were set into motion it was too late, Veela blood had already been introduced into the blood line. There were a hand full of adult Potters with the active Veela gene and they feared the new born children would also posses these active genes."

"And through these fears they were driven to do unforgivable deeds, even after his whole family was dead, James refused to go into detail about the Potter family history." Sirius pulled his eyes away from Malfoy, reaching for Harry's hand he gently grasped it in his before he continued.

"From what we could get out of James, the elders of his family rounded up all the adult members with the active veela gene and got rid of them. I'm sure you can imagine what that in tales." The Animagus stopped when he heard surprised gasps throughout the room. "If the bastards were merciful, they would have done the same to the children. James had been only two years old when it all started, they had taken his mother and come for him two days later. He never said exactly what they did, only that they used lethal amounts of dark magic. In the end they got there desired results, they were able to lock away the veela genes in future generations. James was a carrier of the gene and when Harry was born it passed onto him, locked away just like his ancestors had designed."

"But those fools forgot to calculating one factor into there grand design; Voldermort. I guess that crazed old Tom Riddle was good for something in the end." Sirius smirked, rubbing circles on Harry's hands with his thumb.

"Good?" Ron snapped. "How is it, he did Harry any good! Look at him!"

"That's enough Ronald Weasely! You keep your mouth shut and let Sirius finish." Hermonie reprimanded the red headed boy, with back up from Ginny; who was scowling at her older brother.

Ron looked hurt at Hermione before crossing his arms in front of is chest and glaring at the floor.

Black continued, "When Voldermort first attempted to kill Harry, Harry had been protected by his mother's magic, so he had no need to pull on his own magic to defend himself. We're not sure, but as far as we can figure out; during the finally battle with Voldermort, Harry used up all his magical reserves. But what you didn't see was that Voldermort had won." Sirius looked up at Pomfrey.

"Harry had no magic left; he was on his knees, I tried to reach him but I was too far. Voldermort used the killing curse, hitting Harry dead in the chest. I felt it the moment Harry started to fade..." Sirius pulled his gaze away from the med-witch ashamed. "I couldn't protect him... I can never protect him..." The Animagus trailed off, lost in his grief.

Draco starred at his uncle. 'That's right the bloody Golden Boy thinks he can take on the world on his own.' He mentally commented on his uncle's words.

When Sirius didn't continue, Remus stepped forward. "We believe the massive amount of dark magic Voldermot used to attack Harry had some reverse effect; canceling out the dark magic used by the Potter ancestors. You remember the sword shaped light that appeared in front Harry?" Remus asked Pomfrey; the med-witch nodded.

"This is only a theory; what the Potter's did to the future children of their family had never been done before, from the information we gathered we believe the light shaped sword that appeared before Harry was a manifestation of his locked away Veela powers. It was his veela genes that clung to his last thread of life; it brought him back from the brink of death, called for him to release that locked away part." Remus Lupin stopped to take a breath.

"That's why Harry plunged the sword into his stomach, to unlock his veela powers. Voldermort quickly realized what he had done by forcing Harry into depleting his magic-"

"What!" Ron shouted louder than necessary dogging a punch aimed at the back of his head from Hermione, causing Remus to jump and nearly falling into Sirius.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed angrily trying to grab the red head and miss him by an inch as he dogged behind Madame Pomfrey for protection.

Pomfrey sighed, waving a hand dismissively at the young brunette female. "What is it, Mr. Weasely?" The med-witch asked, trying to keep her inpatients out of her voice.

"What do you mean Harry plunged a sword into his stomach?" Ron asked, peering over Pomfrey's shoulder at Remus and Sirius.

"You can't really be that thick, Weasely." Draco commented, frustrated at the constant interruptions. "What else could plunging a sword into ones stomach mean. Honestly; how a moron like you managed to make it to seventh year is beyond me."

"Shut up ferret face! I know what plunging a-"

"Mr. Weasely!" Pomfrey shouted, quickly silencing the Gryffindor boy at her side. "If you would allow Professor Lupin to finish his explanation, I'm sure your questions will be answered."

When Remus was sure the red head wouldn't start another argument with Malfoy, he continued. "Right, so Harry's powers had been depleted, then his veela powers were forced to act in order to save him." The werewolf quickly summed up what he had previously said.

"When Voldermort saw the transformation, he tried to stop it. Seeing this, I grabbed Sirius and we..." Remus looked slightly ashamed as he said the next part. "We casted a blinding spell along with the forbidden mind blanking spell, Minblancus."

"Voldermort shot the killing curse at Harry; as his Veela powers were still trying to stabilize, the amount of dark magic was too much. It caused the transformation to speed up to a overwhelming rate entering Harry; lashing back at Voldermort with such force, it tore a hole through his body. Even after he was dead, the powers still attacked, slashing at his body without mercy."

" The transformation was too fast; too much at one time, we think Harry's mind went into shock. When we reached him, we found him like he is now. We didn't want anyone to see him that way; the media would have had a field day, so Sirius popped himself and Harry away. I stayed and discovered Voldermort's body." At the mention of the discovery of Voldermort's body, Remus made air quotes.

A wave of anger washed over Pomfrey's face for a brief moment before she spoke. "I understand you did what you felt was the right thing to do. But don't you think if you told me, I could have helped." Pomfrey spoke, a hint of the anger lingering in her voice.

"We did everything within our power, that could be done, muggle and magical. We couldn't risk Harry being discovered, by anyone." Sirius finally spoke, his dark grey eyes landing on his unwanted guests.

"Harry is our best friend, we've always protected him. If anyone had the right to know it us!" Ron snarled at Black.

"Ron just calm-" Ginny started to say, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"No, Ron's right. I understand you wanted to protect him, to help him... but you should have told us. Harry's like my brother, yet still you let me believe he was dead! I trusted you..." Hermione finished in a low whisper, fighting back the tears that were clouding her eyes.

"That would explain the scent, he has no blocking charms on. He's a submissive; I thought you had more common sense, submissives are by wizarding law of creatures fair rights charter 12, to have some form of protection until the day of there complete mating." Draco spoke; ignoring the Gryffindor's heart filled arguments, stepping up to the bed and starring down at Potter. The blond could feel his magic flaring up inside of him and nearly climbed on to the bed if it hadn't been for the growl from Black.

"Control yourself Malfoy or I'll do it for you." Black snapped, never letting go of Harry's hand.

"I don't think your in any position to be giving orders Black!" Snape retaliated for his godson.

"Severus, that's enough. This is getting us no where." Pomfrey reprimanded the Potions Professor, at the same time trying to push the Slytherins away from the bed in order to calm the over protective Sirius and Remus.

"What do you think your doing, ferret!" Ron yelled at Draco; who had managed to get one knee on the bed, while pushing his way through the adults to get the platinum blond.

"Damn it Malfoy! I said control yourself!" Sirius shouted, noticing what the Weasely Boy was yelling about. He reluctantly released Harry's hand, stretching forward to shove his estranged nephew off the bed.

Snape noticing Black's hostel movements shoved Pomfrey; who was still lecturing him on behaving, out of his way and grabbed Black's outstretched wrist. Madame Pomfrey let out a very un-lady like screech as she was shoved into a wide eyed Remus Lupin, who tired and failed to get out of the way.

Black reacted automatically forcefully pulling his wrist free, which caused Snape to fall back onto an unsuspecting Draco.

Draco hit the frame with a loud 'thunk'; his godfather effectively pinning him to the head of the bed. "Severus... get... off..." He managed to groan out.

This of course caused Ron; who had finally made it to the bed, dragging his younger sister and Hermione, who had tried to stop him, to burst out into laughter.

Severus glared at his Gryffindor student as he pulled himself off of his nephew. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Ron stopped laughing, but a smirk stayed on his face. "You can't take points, were not in school yet."

"But you will be next week." Snape replied, fixing his robes before he attended to his recovering godson.

"You slimy snake! You can't do that!" Ron retaliated, forcefully pulling his arms out of the female's grips.

"Another fifty points from Gryffindor. Please, Mr. Weasely continue, I have no problem reducing your house's points to zero." Snape spoke, his black eyes narrowed to slits at the fuming red head.

Hermione watched as Ron grinned his teeth and dug his finger nails into the palm of his hands in an attempt not to pommel the professor seated before him. Her hazel eyes darted to Malfoy; who seemed to have recovered quiet quickly, and was now starring fixated-ly at Harry; who was un-fazed by the outbursts around him. The female Gryffindor waited for the expected outburst from Harry's godfather.

Sirius didn't disappoint. "Will you two get off the bloody bed, already!"

Sirius shouted, any patients he had left slowly dwindling. The Animagus shoved Snape, who was having a stand off with his student and nearly knocked the Slytherin head of house into said student.

"Will you all just stop it! Your acting like a bunch of children!" Ginny; who had thought it better to remain quiet through this insane situation she was currently in, now scream at the top of her lungs in order to diffuse the ticking time bomb the men were creating.

Unfortunately her screams went unheard as her brother took the opportunity provided by Black when he shoved Snape off the bed and onto the floor, to lunge himself at Malfoy who was sitting quietly on the bed. Screams where heard throughout the room, as the struggling escalated.

Ron had managed to drag Malfoy off the bed, barely missing hitting Harry in the process. Malfoy not being all to happy about being dragged off the bed by his ankle, had kicked Ron in the face. The platinum blond then proceeded to punch the recovering Gryffindor.

Hermione had taken up screaming threats at the two boys, while she waved her wand at the pair.

Ginny looked to the adults for support, that ray of hope was quickly diminished.

"You rabbis infested son of a-" Snape's rant was cut short as he was tackled to the ground a few feet away from the two younger wizards, beating each other senseless. The potions professor quickly blocked a punch aimed at his face from Black who looked to have finally snapped.

No one noticed the sudden stirring in the bed.

Snape took the opportunity to kick Black off, switching from defense to attack as he started punching and kicking any part of the already injured Animagus.

Nor did they catch the soft sounds of the bed shifting as its occupant stood.

Madame Pomfrey had managed to pull the unconscious Lupin a safe distance away and was trying to revive him while at the same time keeping a very panicked Dobby from throwing curses at everyone.

The swishing of long robes as unsteady footsteps moved forward, went unheard.

Ron had finally got a punch in, causing Malfoy to roll to the side clutching his abdomen. The red head showed him no mercy and brought both fist down on the Slytherin's back.

Ginny fell to her knees by the door, were she had moved back to keep from being pulled into the fights. Her blue eyes filling with tears for the fourth time that day, as she watched the mayhem before her. Voices raised, the air in the room thick with animosity, and powers flaring; so that they were nearly visible.

She was so lost in her frazzled state that she was seeing a beautiful angel with long black hair and emerald green eyes. He was cloaked in long white robes and was standing amongst the chaos, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Stupify!"

Ginny quivered as his voice rang out, her last sight as the room was devoured in the light was the beautiful angel walking toward her.


	14. Chapter 13 - Confusing Reunions

BETTA NEEDED - PM IF INTERESTED

* * *

Chapter 13- Confusing Reunions

"Ginny?" The red headed girl slowly forced her eyes open, as a familiar voice reached her ears. She turned her head and her vision was filled with hazel eyes and bushy brown hair. "Hermione?" She questioned when she felt the silk sheets and cushioned bed beneath her.

The brunette Gryffindor gave her a tired smile, before looking over her shoulder. "She's awake."

Ginny sat up in the bed, peering past Hermione. She raised a eyebrow in confusion, when she was greeted by the site of; her brother, Black, Professor Snape, and Draco Malfoy, bond and gagged across the room. None seemed to happy about the current situation they were in, especially Black who was giving Snape the evilest death glare Ginny had ever seen.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Hermione answered her question before she could ask it.

"We don't know what happened. When I woke up, I was on the bed next to you. Lupin along with Madame Pomfrey and Dobby were propped against the wall. And..."

Ginny took the opportunity in Hermione's short pause to glance at Pomfrey and Lupin; who were discussing something quietly at the other corner of the room. Dobby was pacing nearby, looking like he was going to break down in tears or start screaming.

Hermione continued. "They were tied up, gagged, and left in the corner of the room." She gestured toward the group of males.

Hermione watched Ginny's eyes widened as the red head looked at the bed, then around the room before asking, "Harry?"

Hermione sighed. "Gone. Along with our wands, to make the situation even stranger we've been magical locked into the room."

"Unntimmyaro..." Ron mumbled through his gag, struggling fruitlessly against his restraints.

"I heard you the first time Ronald, but how do you expect me to do that?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her red headed best friend, before turning to Ginny. "He wants us to untie him, he doesn't seem to comprehend that I can't without my wand. And that they are magical binds, even though I've explained it to him twelve times already."

Draco sat quietly; after all Malfoys had their dignity, trying to resist the urge to crawl over and kick the complaining Weasel. Secretly he had been struggling against the ropes with no results, who ever had casted the restraining hex had put a lot of power into it. Even using large doses of his Veela power wasn't working, no matter how much he poured into the restraints.

Draco chanced looking at Severus, the potions professor looked ready to kill the next person that got near him. 'Damn it, what happened! And where's Potter!' Draco mentally screamed.

"The angel?" Granger asked; confused.

Draco's eyes darted to the two Gryffindors, seated on the over sized bed.

Ginny Weasley nodded, a light blush spreading across her checks.

"It was probably a trick of the light when the spell was casted, besides you had been crying so your eyes were wat-"

"I know what I saw!" Ginny snapped irritated at being pacified by her brother's brunette friend. "It looked like Harry." She spoke; lowering her voice so only Hermione could hear her.

Of course she didn't realize Draco was listening to every word she said; his hearing having been heightened due to his veela inheritance.

"Harry? Are you sure?" Granger questioned, looking unbelievingly at the She-Weasely.

"Think about it Hermione; who else was in the room with us, that's not her now. Who else could have casted a spell strong enough to hold those four." Ginny inclined her head toward the tied up males. "And besides..." Her blush deepened. "I'd know Harry's eyes anywhere."

Hermione looked at lose for words as she starred at the convinced red head.

Fortunately for her, Lupin stepped up to the bed. "Ginny, in the state Harry was in, its very unlikely he was able to cast a binding curse let alone sto-" Lupin stopped abruptly at the sound of the door being unlocked.

Everyone watched the door in silence, waiting for their capture to reappear. The turning of the knob, then the creaking of the large wooden door as it slowly opened, weighed on everyone's nerves.

All occupants in the room eyes widen as Ginny's; so called angel, appeared in the doorway.

Harry Potter stepped forward confusion and anger evident on his face, clutching in his hand a pair of broken steel scissors. His striking emerald green eyes scanning the room and stopping on the gagged and tied Sirius Black; who looked near ready to pass out from shock.

"It won't cut! What happened, did that bastard Voldermort do this?!" Harry demanded, throwing the scissors at Sirius feet. Sirius just starred back at him; wide eyed, unable to speak even if the gag had been removed from his mouth.

"Harry..."

Was all the warning the savior of the wizarding world received, before he was spun around and pulled into a smothering embrace.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, pulling her friend closer.

Harry remained silent, allowing Hermione to cry into the crook of his neck; ignoring the irritation at the fact that he was the same height as the girl. His lack of height had always been a pet peeve with him. When the sobbing continued, Hermione's embrace only seemed to get tighter; Harry brought his hands up and patted the girl gentle on the back.

"Its okay Hermione, I'm sure its reversible." He soothed his friend.

Hermione's sobbing slowly stopped, she pulled back looking at him with large watery hazel eyes. "Harry, I don't think you understand." Instead of continuing she turned to Remus Lupin; who was leaning against the bed for support.

The werewolf pulled away from the bed, stumbling toward his unofficially adopted godson; Hermione respectfully moved out of his way. He brought his hand up, cupping Harry's face gently, while starring into Harry's vibrant green eyes. "How?" He asked breathlessly.

"That's what I want to know?" Harry replied, starring at Remus with concern. "The last thing I remember was fighting Voldermort...losing...then a bright light. Did we win? Did he hex me? Is that why I look like this?" Harry lifted a hand full of his hair to get his question across. "I tired cutting it off, but nothing works."

It was Remus turn to look concern. "Harry, Voldermort is dead."

Before Remus could elaborate, struggling from behind Harry stopped him. Sirius was thrashing violently, trying to break free from the magic rope. Remus rolled his eyes releasing Harry's face. "Harry do you mind? Then I think we should sit down and speak."

Harry looked to his godfather and the others he had tied up. "Are you sure?" He asked jokingly as he turned back to Remus smiling. When Remus nodded Harry raised his hand waving it as if shooing away a bug, the ropes and gags vanished with a pop.

Once again everyone's eyes widened with shock, everyone except Sirius; who had sprung off the floor and scooped a startled Harry into his embrace.

"Sirius?" Harry gasped out.

The animongus didn't speak, just kept holding his godson within his protective embrace; afraid he would wake any moment and realize it was all just another dream. All occupants in the room remained silent; mostly due to shock, no one daring to intrude on the personal moment.

Finally Harry spoke, "Sirius, you guys are really starting to worry me. I know Voldermort hex made me look different but you're acting like I'm back from the grave."

"That's one way to put it, Potter." Snape drawled; finally getting tired of all the Gryffindor love, as he dusted off his robes.

Harry looked blankly at his potions professor and continued to pat his godfather's back reassuringly. he long ago had gotten used to the man's insult and learned to block out most of what the potions professor's verbal attacks.

His vision shifted to the platinum blond beside Snape; his eyes locking with intense silver. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him he should run as far away from the Slytherin as possible. But an even stronger feeling coursing through his body, urging him to stand and fight the unworthy Slytherin bastard.

To say he had been surprised; to wake up to powers crackling around him and the most important people in his life locked in an all out battle with the top two Slytherin's who loved to make his life a living hell, would have been an understatement. He narrowed his eyes at Malfoy; who he notice had grown quit a lot since he had last seen him, before breaking eye contact totally. He looked to Ron; the red head had his head lowered and his body was stiff.

Harry sighed; thinking. 'Is he really still mad at me, for keeping him out of the war?'

His question went unanswered as Sirius relented and pulled back slightly. The animongous brought his hands up, cupping Harry's face as Remus had done.

Harry gave his godfather a small smile; bring his hands over the older wizard's.

Tears filled Sirius' eyes; at Harry's smile, he was about to pull his godson back into his embrace when Remus swooped in stopping him. "Sirius I think we should all sit down and talk; I'm sure Harry has lots of questions."

Harry nodded enthusiastically, grateful for Remus' rescue.

Sirius looked like he was going to disagree, until a growl from the direction of Harry's stomach distracted him.

The savior of the wizarding world blushed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Sorry."

Remus smiled, patting Sirius on the back. "Well that settles that. We'll sit down, get Harry something to eat, and have a nice long talk." The werewolf looped his arms through Harry's and Sirius; tugging the wizards on both of his sides out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14 - Tell Me What Happened

Betta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 14- Tell Me What Happened

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the occupants of the family room, the smell of the recently served food lingering in the air.

Harry Potter starred at the food longingly, clenching his stomach to stop the growls that would give away his hunger.

All Gryffindor's were gathered around the table of the family room; with Remus and Sirius on either side of Harry. While the two Slytherins and Pomfrey leaned against the wall directly facing Harry.

Everyone's eyes locked on Gryffindor's Golden boy.

"Harry; dear, you must be hungry. Please try to eat a little something, if only to keep your godfather from worrying." Pomfrey finally broke the silence.

"Right." Harry answered.

He reluctantly reached forward for one of the sandwiches; which were cut in half vertically and surrounded by parsley and cherry tomatoes. Harry smirked; thinking. 'It must have taken Doby a lot of restraint not to make me a feast.' He brought the sandwich forward taking a small bit. He swallowed and his stomach growled approvingly, causing Ginny and Hermione to giggle at him.

Harry blushed, giving Hermione a half hearted glare; he had really missed his friends during the war. But he couldn't have risked her and Ron getting hurt; or worse, in his struggles against Riddle.

That thought brought him promptly back to his current predicament, Harry took a deep breath; collecting his thoughts. If he heard Remus correctly, Voldermort; aka Tom Riddle, was dead. He had defeated the mad man...no...he had been losing. Harry chewed on his lower lip; instead of the sandwich centimeters away from his mouth, as he tired to remember something he was obliviously forgetting.

The only things that kept coming to the four front of his mind were the feelings of being surrounded in warmth and light. He chewed his lip harder frustrated at his inability to remember, when the sound of someone rather loudly clearing their throat crashed his train of thought.

He looked to his side, behind Ginny to a glaring Snape. 'You would think he would be more grateful to the person who saved him.' Harry thought, waiting for the potion's professor to yell or take points from him.

When Snape only continued to glare at Harry, Draco stepped forward ignoring the heated gazes aimed at him.

"Why did you help me?! How did you change my dream?!" Draco asked sounding more angry and defensive then he meant to.

"If you're talking about the time at Death Eather head quarters, I was only doing what Dumbledore asked me to do. I got the letter then your father showed up too a few days later." Harry answered, looking at Malfoy with disdain. "I don't know what your talking about me changing your dream, and to be honest I really don't give a rat's a-"

"Harry Potter!" Pomfrey reprimanded, shaking her head at said boy.

Harry was about to defend himself when another question was asked, this time from right next to him.

"How were you able to come out of it, we've tried everything?" Remus asked, starring at a completely confused Harry.

Harry put the sandwich back down, much to the chagrin of his growling stomach. "I think you should fill me in on what's been going on." He stated turning to his godfather.

"Okay." Sirius answered.

Four hours later…

"What do you mean it's not reversible?!"

Harry shouted, stopping his pacing; he had started mid way through his godfather's explanation. "Can't you just lock it away again?" He asked almost pleadingly to the group in front of him.

"Harry, it's not that simple. The gene is active, when your ancestors sealed it; the children were still young; therefore the gene still lay dormant.." Remus tried to explain.

"Damn it! This is all Voldermort's bloody fault! He probably planned this the whole time!" Harry moved away as Remus stepped forward to calm him down.

"Right, I'm sure he planned for you to kill him. It makes perfect sense now, how could I have been so blind." Draco drawled, smirking at the upset Golden Boy.

"No one asked your opinion Malfoy!" Harry snapped, very much wanting to pound the platinum blonde's face in.

"So testy, Potter." Draco commented, taking great joy in the Gryffindor's heated reactions. He hadn't realized he had missed these little interactions with his school rival.

"That's it Malfoy, I'm throwing you back into the dungeons!" Harry yelled, dashing the short distance between himself and the arrogant blond. He was inches away, when he was snatched up completely off the ground.

Harry let out a surprised yelp as he was unceremoniously tossed over someone's shoulder. He was about to bring his knee into their stomach in protest, only to halt all movement when he caught sight of familiar red hair out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked, exasperated. "Let me go, so I can kill Malfoy!"

The red head didn't answer, instead he walked swiftly over to the coach Sirius was seated on, plopping Harry down next to the animongous.

"Harry he's just trying to provoke you. What we need to do is stay claim and come up with a plan." Hermione explained, looking questioningly at Ron, then at Harry; who looked extremely embarrassed at being so easily man handled.

Across the room Severus Snape had a firm grip on his blond godson's shoulder, trying to keep the boy from charging Weasely. Although, he had to admit it would be amusing.

"Draco, I think we should be going. Your mother is bound to send the whole Ministry looking for you, if she hasn't already." Snape spoke, pulling Draco toward the door.

Draco wasn't listening, as he was to busy glaring at Weasley; who seemed to be studying a painting across the room...

This gave Sirius enough time to process what Snape had said. "You're not going anywhere, until I have obliviated both you and Malfoy."

"Your not getting anywhere near me Black!" Snape bellowed at the animongous, fixing him with a glare.

"Severus! Sirius! Enough already!" Pomfrey intervened stepping between the two wizards. "There is no need to argue."

"We wouldn't be arguing if he would just stand still and let me obliviate him." Sirius shouted; like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You try it and it will be the last thing you do, you mangy mutt!" Snape yelled back, using all his strength to pull his godson out of the room.

Draco who was still trying to burn a hole through Weasely's head with his glare, refused to back down and pulled back toward his enemy.

Remus along with the other three females in the room rolled their eyes at the two Slytherins who were only accomplishing swaying back and forth.

"No one will be obliviating anyone." Pomfrey looked to Sirius, her gaze stern.

"Be reasonable Poppy, you know as soon as they step foot out of here, they'll run to the ministry!" Sirius stepped toward Snape, his finger pointing toward the boy the potions professor was tugging. "And his father's the bloody head investigator for Harry's case!"

"It doesn't matter! It won't change this!" Harry stood his head lowered and hidden in the shadows of his bangs. "Their going to find out eventually that their 'Boy Who Lived' is…is an even bigger freak!" Harry ran from the room, dogging his godfather; who had reached out in an attempt to stop him.

"Damn it!" Sirius hissed. "This is all your fau-"

Sirius sentence was out short, as he was shoved out of the doorway by Ronald Weasely who dashed down the hall after Harry without saying a word. He balled his fist ready to go after the red head, when his waist was encircled. He didn't need to turn to know Remus held him in place.

"Something is troubling him; give him a moment with Harry." The werewolf spoke, sounding wise beyond his years. Sirius hated when Remus sounded like that, he relaxed in his captors hold.

The room was silent for a moment, until the loud noise of chattering glass demanded everyone's attention, Severus Snape knelt over his unconscious godson, while Ginny Weasely stood above them clutching the remains of a rather large vase.

"I thought his eyes flashed silver… I didn't want him to go after Harry… so…" She trailed off, looking uncertain as he backed away from the Slytherins.

Pomfrey sighed, making her way over to the unconscious boy, ignoring the hysterical laughter from the animongous behind her.

Hermione Granger used the distraction to sneak out of the room unnoticed, breaking into a sprint to catch up to her two best friends, as soon as she was in the hall.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**REVIEWS + ME = MORE CHAPTERS**


	16. Chapter 15 - Let Me Protect You

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 15 – Let Me Protect You

* * *

Harry ran, ignoring the painfully burning striking through his legs. He needed to get away, he needed to be alone, he needed to wake up from this screwed up dream!

He had lost count of how many halls he had ran through and how many doors he had busted open.

'Why do these things keep happening to me?!' He mentally scream, as he busted through large wooden doors.

He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the familiar front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"This is just a dream. As soon as I open that door, I'll wake up. I'm probably injured in the first aid tent." Harry tried to convince himself, as he ran toward the door.

Harry turned the knob; the door released a low creaking noise as it was slowly pulled open. He could see the dim glow of the street light; he knew was at the corner. The realization that he wasn't waking up was quickly donning on him, when the knob was jerked out of his hand as the door was slammed shut.

Harry could feel the warmth of a larger body behind him, the arm that had slammed the door shut was still pressed against it; the fabric of the person's sleeve brushing against Harry's cheek.

He closed his eyes, leaning forward away from the person who had trapped him. "Why?" He asked in a whisper, he wanted to fall, to go back to the light and warmth that had made him feel safe and protected.

"I'm not letting you go off on your own again. The last time I… we almost lost you."

Harry was pulled from his thoughts; he knew that voice. He opened his eyes; tilting his head slightly back and was greeted by a pair of true blue eyes.

"If you're leaving, I'm going with you." The red head's tone left no room for argument.

Harry turned; glad for his slim frame, so he was facing his friend. The smaller boy let out a tired sigh. "If you're still mad about me keeping you out of the war, let's get this over with. Come on, yell at me! Punch me! I don't care anymore, Ron!" Harry's quiet tone, turned to stress filled screams.

'Who does he think he is?! I did him a favor, I kept him safe!' Harry's mind scream, the stress of the situation finally coming to a boiling point.

Ron moved forward, Harry braced himself for the impact of the inevitable blow.

It never came; instead he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him to a firm chest. His body had been ready to defend, so he shoved the taller boy away; punching and scratching to get free.

"Why! Why is it always me!" Harry scream into Ron's chest, finally giving up when the red head's grip didn't give. He buried his face deeper into the broad chest, to muffle his sobs.

Ron pulled Harry closer, running his fingers slowly through the ends of the smaller boy's silky black hair. For a moment he believed Sirius' idea to hide Harry away had been the right choice, the boy in his arms now seemed so small and fragile.

"Let me protect you Harry." He whispered, to the top of Harry's head; where he had lowered his face.

His statement went unheard by the smaller Gryffindor; who was still quietly sobbing.

But a pair of large hazel eyes widen at Ron's actions.

Hermione looked away, as the uneasiness of what she saw weighed on her thoughts. She knew Ron was trying to comfort Harry; she would have done the same, but she couldn't shake the feelings of hurt, confusion, and worse of all jealousy. She felt disgusted with herself for thinking the red head boy was doing anything more than being a good friend. Nonetheless she couldn't bring herself to enter the room.

After a few more moments the sobbing stopped, Hermione strained her ears to listen.

Harry released his vise like grip on Ron's shirt, now feeling extremely embarrassed for breaking down in front of his best friend. He wiped the remains of his tears away, pulling out of Ron's firm embrace.

Ron reluctantly let go of Harry, waiting for the smaller boy to collect himself.

"Thanks mate, didn't mean to get all emotional on you." Harry finally looked up, his eyes puffy from crying. "If you tell anyone, I swear I'll hex you bald." Harry smirked, playfully punching the red head on the shoulder as he walked pass him.

Ron balled his fist, turning to face Harry; who was leaving the room. "I meant what I said."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled away from the wall she had been pressed against. Upon hearing Harry's approach, she turned entering the room.

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you." She said, trying her best to act as if she had just found her friends, she stepped toward Harry.

He didn't notice her approach, he had turned back to face Ron; who looked rather uncomfortable at Hermione's arrival.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I…" Ron muttered, looking between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione remained silent; starring at Ron intently, she had heard what he said earlier. The hurt and jealousy once again prickled her thoughts.

Ron sighed in defeat before he could stop himself. 'What am I trying to say?' He thought to himself.

"I think we should head back before they all come looking for us." Ron answered.

Harry looked unsure for a moment, before he nodded his agreement. "Yeah, let's go. Sirius has probably already declared all out war against Snape and Malfoy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ron smirked following Harry back to the family room, with Hermione trailing behind them; questions firing off through her mind...

* * *

Okay so now that you have read my new chapters, what do you think? I look forward to your reviews. ^_^

REVIEWS + ME = MORE CHAPTERS


	17. Chapter 16 - Harry to the Rescue

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 17 – Harry to the Rescue

* * *

The sun peeked in through the thin slits of the heavy maroon curtains, thrown over the windows. Stretching its rays of light across the oak floors of the family room, falling just short of reaching the group of four gathered on the opposite side of the room.

Harry Potter smiled, emerald green eyes staring down at the three figures sleeping peacefully around him. His eyes stopped on Hermione who had been the last of the three; who had took it upon themselves to guard him, to succumb to sleep. Her hair; once a fizzy mass of curls, fell mid-way down her back in loose wavy curls. Her hand held loosely to the white robe he wore, as she mumbled words softly in her sleep.

"Ron…we can't…" It was spoken so softly Harry barely heard it; he smirked as a light blush colored Hermione's cheeks.

Carefully he pulled the white robe from her grasp, relived when she only groaned and turned to her other side. Standing slowly he maneuvered around Sirius; who was clinging to Remus' waist, his head nearly tucked under the drooling werewolf's shirt. Harry put his hand over his mouth trying to smoother the laughter which would surely wake his guards.

Quickly he slipped through the open door, glade they had left it ajar last night. He turned right, heading toward the direction of his room.

A few minutes later he was digging through his school chest; which had gathered a disgusting layer of dust, trying to find something that fit.

From years of wearing Dudley's hand me downs, he was use to wearing clothes that were too big for him, but with the new changes his body had gone through everything looked like a bed sheet wrapped around him. He sighed in defeat, pulling off the white t-shirt that had found at the bottom of the chest. Without his wand to resize his clothes; and not wanting to use wandless magic again without speaking with Dumbledore first, he was stuck in the white robe he had woken up in.

It wasn't that the robes were distasteful, on the contrary they were beautiful and if Harry guessed right, very expense. He just never liked the way full body robes looked; they reminded him of a woman's gown. Harry grabbed a needle, a pair of fabric scissors, and a spool of 'Helena's Quick Work' thread from a small pouch tucked into the corner of the chest, quietly apologized to Remus, then began to cut.

Half an hour later he set down his tools, picking up the two new articles of clothing. He pulled the white pajama pants on, pulling on the drawl string so it hung comfortable on his slim waist. He walked around the room, bent back and forth, then with a satisfied nod he picked up the top of the robe slipping it on and tied it shut. Grabbing an extra strip of fabric from the floor, he left the room heading toward the kitchen.

Harry walked slowly into the kitchen, smiling he grabbed his waist long hair pulling it up and putting it into a pony tail, bun thing; as best he could, that he often saw Hermione and Ginny sporting. Loose strain of hair refused to be bond and hung stubbornly around Harry eyes, he choose to ignore it being used to his hair unruly behavior all his life.

He clapped his hands together, determinedly marching toward the stove.

An hour; and a panicking Dobby, later the kitchen was filled with warmth and the smell of breakfast.

Harry lend against the counter, watching the biscuits he had just finished preparing, as they cooked in the large stove. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you Dobby, don't be upset." He tried to sooth the teary eyed house elf, who was sitting by the door to the garden clutching a dish cloth.

"Harry Potter should be resting. He should not be working in the kitchen." Dobby responded refusing to look up, he started to clean the side of the counter next to him.

"I've had my fair share of sleep..." Harry mumbled, looking past the elf, into the garden. He frown, apparently Sirius and Remus hadn't thought to keep up with the small garden; as weeds as over taken it. 'Honestly,' Harry thought, 'it only takes a spell or two to maintain it.' His emerald green eyes scanned the garden, assessing the damage, stopping abruptly when he saw brown feathers and a beak huddled under a stone bench.

He immediately pushed off the counter, to unlock the door. Dobby scrambled to get out of the way, as Harry swung the door open. The cold winter wind leashed at him when he stepped out; the thin robes he wore providing little to no protection, as he trudged toward the stone bench. Harry wrapped his arms around his chest in a feeble attempt to keep some warmth, ignoring the weeds scrapping against his bare feet and the jagged pebbles stabbing their sensitive soles.

When he finally reached his destination, he reluctantly knelt down into the weeds. He had hoped that what he thought he saw was wrong, unfortunately the unmoving owl confirmed his fears. Harry slowly extended his hand; not wanting to get pecked, he carefully ran his fingers along the brown feathers. The poor owl was freezing cold but the gentle raise and fall of breathing, gave Harry hope.

He scooped the owl up; bring it to his chest to protect it from the hissing winds. His mind drifted briefly to his finally battle with Voldermort, the mad man's clicks and hisses as he casted spell after spell, lashing at Harry's body. He shook his head; to rid his mind of the memory, running back into the warm kitchen.

Once back in the kitchen; the door closed and securely locked, his body shivered as it tried to regulate his temperature. He looked to Dobby; who was looked back at him like he had gone mad. "Go get me some warm towels and a heating pad. Hurry!" Harry ordered, the urgency in his voice jolting the house elf into action.

Dobby popped out, returning with in mere seconds with exactly what Harry had requested.

"Put the heating pad on the floor, then put the towel over it." Harry order, kneeling next to Dobby as he did what he was told.

He gentle laid the brown owl down; grabbing the other towels he wrapped them around the prone figure like a small nest. "Come on little guy…" He mumbled, running his fingers along the owl's feathers, unaware that the pads of his fingers were emitting a soft gold glow.. In response a taloned leg stretched out, with a scroll tight securely to it. Harry eyed the scroll unsure if he should take it.

'There might be a hex on it.' he reasoned.

A weak hoot pulled his eyes from the scroll; the brown owl had opened its eyes and was staring at him expectantly. He smiled at it, glade he had been able to help it. "What were you doing out there in the first place?" Harry questioned the owl, who was blinking at him and turning its head as best it could.

"Hoot." The brown owl replied, flexing the taloned leg toward Harry.

Harry smirked, shaking his head. "Fine, you worked so hard to bring this message here the least I can do is read it."

He untied the slightly damped scroll, there was no name to who it was suppose to go too. He shrugged, unraveling it. His eyes scanned swiftly down the page, noting the immaculate  
calligraphy and stopped on the signature at the bottom.

"…Dragon?


	18. Chapter 17 - Ideal Mate

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 18 – Ideal Mate

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat cross-legged on his king sized bed; light streaming in through his large bedroom windows, glaring down at Skeleton Grim. "This is entirely your fault."

The key's only reply was a whine as it thrashed looking for its master's warmth.

Draco glared harder, knowing the poor key didn't have a clue why he was punishing it. After returning home, fuming for hours, blowing up his father's prized painting of the Slytherin founder, then confining himself to his room, he was now reduced to bullying a key.

He growled angrily grabbing up Skeleton Grim and shoving it into his jacket pocket. He climbed off the bed, grabbed his wand from his night stand and stomped out of his room.

He continued his tirade down the hall; ignore the outraged reprimands from the various portraits of his ancestors over his behavior, and into the dining room. Ignoring his father who was already eating breakfast, he yanked the chair out at the opposite end of the table and sat.

"Glade to see you're in a better mood." Lucius mocked his son, who was stabbing his bowl of fruit with his fork.

Draco's only response was to stab the fruit harder.

"Indeed." A monotone voice spoke.

Draco's head snapped up, when the familiar voice of his godfather drifted to his ears.

Severus sat between the two platinum blonds, calmly finishing off his steak and eggs. When he noticed Draco starring at him, he put down his knife and fork. "Your father asked me to be here." He folded his napkin, then looked to his godson.

Draco raised an irritated eyebrow. "For what?" He stood ready to blow the room up if he didn't like what his godfather had to say. And the fact that a rather large book was now at his father side, darkened his mood even more.

When Severus didn't respond, Lucius tapped the book with his finger to get his son's attention. "For this… I'm sure you can guess what it is. I've spoken with Severus and he has informed me that you are…now more inclined to mate."

Draco's eyes snapped back to his godfather.

"Draco what your doing is ridiculous, there is no good reason for you not to mate. And your behavior as of late has been less than sane. Do you want to kill yourself? Your mother?" Severus spoke clearly his face expressing total conviction. "I will…I will no longer provide you with the suppressant."

Draco looked ready to fling himself across the table at his godfather, so Lucius took that as his cue and stood.

"I understand your reluctance to mate with Miss Parkinson; her parents will have a hard time finding any willing dominate to do so. But there are other choices; your grandmother has sent your mother a book of potential submissive that will make fine mates. Sarah Condors for example, pure, average magic level, very respectful." Lucius opened the large book to one of the marked pages, turning it toward Draco.

Draco calmly straightened, if his father wanted to play this game, he would play. "Yes, she's the perfect mindless mate…for you and mother to mold into the perfect Malfoy wife."

Lucius smirked, knowing what Draco was trying to do; he flipped the page. "Jessica O' Hanson, also pure, is known for her brilliance in Potions, and is the vice president of the Young Wizards and Witches Political Club; Y.W.W.P.C."

"Yes I've read the article by Ms. O' Hanson, on the effects of viper eyes verse cobra eyes in constricting potions. It was very interesting, although the basic outline needed work; considering viper is known to change the original structure of the potion…and in some cases also constricted breathing in the subjects, resulting in death, still very promising." Severus added; he had enjoyed reading the research and would have continued if it hadn't been for the bored irritated expression from both blonds.

"I've meet O' Hanson, she nothing but a know-it-all twit. It would be like mating with Granger…" Draco made a face like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Lucius flipped two more pages, to a blond girl with light hazel eyes. "Danielle Mercier, pure, very interesting background; her mother is French her father is Italian. She's very athletic, plays Quidditch; a seeker I believe."

"Mercier…I don't know when grandmother sent you that book, but Mercier is anything but pure. Besides, have you seen her ears, there much too small for her head." Draco sat, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Lucius turned the page, refusing to give up. "Melinda Rochester, pure; her father has her tested weekly, she's won the Miss Wizarding World title twice within the last two years, has outstanding grades in all her subjects, and is also the top debater on her debating team." Lucius inwardly smirked, Melinda was perfect; his top choice, he had planned from the beginning to save her for last.

"Her magic level is below average, how would she protect herself let alone any children we would have against a real threat? None of the submissives in that book are strong; able to stand and fight alongside me, none would challenge me." Draco waved his hand at the book, dismissing his father's suggestions.

Lucius slammed the book shut. "You're being unreasonable. You're a dominate Veela, of course you're going to be stronger than the submissives. Again I understand your frustrations, you're a dominate from two part Veela parents; there for you had a higher boost in your magic level. Your probably the strongest dominate this season."

"So I should lower my standards because of that? Do you honestly think my instincts will allow me to claim someone who I believe to be weak and unworthy?" Draco stood; knocking his chair over in the process.

"What other choice do we have?" Lucius yelled back, quickly losing his patients with his only son.

Severus sighed; remaining seated between the two dominates. He had known going into this, that the outcome would inevitably be an argument. But the truth was; no matter how much Lucius wanted not to believe it, Draco was right, his instincts wouldn't allow him to mate with someone besides he's ideal mate.

"What you're describing does not exist!"

Severus shifted slightly to his left, effectively avoiding a stray blast of silver magic that sped past his head. 'Draco's ideal mate is…strong enough to go up against him, cunning, loyal…pure of course.' Sevours mused.

"Then I won't mate!"

The potions professors lend forward, as another blast of sliver magic; this one was unstable, flew over his head. 'I must be exhausted, it sounds like he's describing Pot-' Severus' eyes widen, as he looked up at his godson.

"Stop behaving like a child, you will mate!" Lucius growled, his magic visibly cracking around him. "I've had enough of this ridiculous game of yours; I'm calling your grandmother to set up a gathering!"

"Draco?" Severus stuttered, his voice giving away his nervousness. Fortunately both Veela were too preoccupied with a glaring match; which neither seemed to be willing to back down from, to hear the dark haired man.

"I'd like to see you try, old man." Draco snarled out, smirking at the outraged look on his father's face.

"Old man!" Lucius shouted; his magic lashing out at the furniture around him.

"Malfoy!" Severus yelled, finally standing; if things kept going the way they were the two Veela would destroy the entire manor…not to mention him.

"What?" Both platinum blonds' yelled back; there hazed over silver eyes directed at Severus.

Severus braced himself, refusing to look threatened by the dominate Veelas. Of course he hadn't wanted to get both their attentions; he couldn't very well ask Draco if his ideal mate was in fact his school rival in front of Lucius. He inwardly groaned in frustration, it would be just his luck that his godson would pick the 'Boy Who Lived to Make His Life Hell'. But he had to know if Potter was the key to saving Draco.

He was pulled from his mental turmoil by a low warning growl from the general direction of the two blond's.

"Draco, how about the submissive you met yesterday?" Severus questioned.

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion; reverting back to their original form. "Yesterday…what the bloody hell are you talking about Sev?"

"The one with the emerald green eyes…" The potions professor hinted, not wanting to go into detail with Lucius listening so closely.

Draco's look of confusion quickly turned to understanding, then anger. "Have you gone completely out of your mind Sev? That's not even an option!"

"You meet with a submissive yesterday? Who?" Lucius; who's eyes had also returned to their original steel grey, questioned his son.

"The characteristics you described for your ideal mate are all characteristics he holds. Is there a chance that maybe-"

"No!" Draco stopped his godfather from finishing his sentence.

"He?"Lucius questioned, walking around the table to stand next to Severus. "As in a male submissive?"

Severus ignored Lucius question. "Draco, if there is a chance. You should at least try, if not for yourself then for your parents."

Draco clenched his fist, turning away from his godfather. No matter how many times he told himself it was a Gryffindor trick, that it was only his damn instincts reacting to a un-charmed submissive, the truth of the matter was...he couldn't stop thinking about Potter. This in turn had led him to question his true motives for wanting to find the 'Boy Who Lived', had it really only been to satisfy his pride or had it in fact been his Veela instinct seeking out a worthy mate?

These thoughts plagued him long after his return, refusing him the sweet escape of sleep. Even if Potter was a worthy mate, it would never work, they would kill each other. Beside, Potter was in love with the Weasley girl, and as far as Draco knew he was the straightest guy at Hogwarts; due to his strict muggle upbringing.

"It can't be him…besides he'd kill me or any other dominates who tried to mate with him.." Draco spoke aloud, not really directing his answer at anyone.

"For you to say that, he must be very strong. Male submissives are extremely rare, there's maybe one born every century. But it doesn't make any sense, if there was a male submissive participating in the Veela gatherings this year it would have been publicized." Lucius stepped between Severus and his son; grabbing Draco's shoulder he turned his son toward him.

"If it's true, we will speak with your grandmother she will be able to help if this submissive is unwilling to follow the mating traditions. " Lucius suggested; he had never considered the option of Draco claiming a male as his mate, it would take some getting used to but he would welcome the submissive into his family without hesitation.

Draco looked surprised at his father; if the elder Malfoy had any idea who the submissive really was he wouldn't be so composed. His silver eyes shifted slightly beyond his father, to his godfather who was staring back at him with frightened eyes. Draco knew of course that this was due to Dumbledore's order to keep Potter a secret; especial from his father.

"That won't be necessary father; there is no need to involve grandmother. Sev has offered to be the intermediate for me and the submissive…I will agree to this under two conditions…" Draco looked determinedly at his father.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in suspicion at his son. "And what would these conditions be?"

"No one will interfere on how I choose to go about pursuing this submissive and you cannot ask any questions about him from anyone until I bring him to meet you." Draco stated ignoring the looks he was receiving from Severus.

Lucius clenched his jaw; it wasn't like he had a choice if he wanted Draco to live. "Fine."

Draco smirked, turning back to his godfather. "Then should we be going?"

"Going?" Severus asked confused.

Draco turned, heading to the door and stopping just outside it. His mind already coming to the conclusion that Potter could never be his mate, but at least he could torment the Golden Boy a little before his instincts drove him completely mad.

At this thought he smirked. "To go see my submissive."


	19. Chapter 18 - The Gift of Charms

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 19 – The Gift of Charms

* * *

Green flames filled the large old fire place of number 12 Grimmauld Place, receding to reveal two guests who stepped quickly out. The first an old man with a long white beard and a deep blue robe; his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles as he surveyed the people sleeping on the floor across the room.

The second guest was concealed almost entirely by their long black silk cloak; the only thing visible was the slender pale hands that swayed at their side as they walked.

The smells of breakfast floated in the air, as if beckoning them to the person they sought. They quietly exited the room, deciding to let its sleeping occupants remain slumbering.

They headed down the hall passing door after door, until they came to a large wooden door across from the stairs.

The door was pushed open, the old man smiled at the boy who was sitting on the floor at the corner of the kitchen; immersed in reading a scroll.

Harry finished the scroll, rolling it back up he sighed. "So the ministry is looking for me? What have Sirius and Remus gotten themselves into?"

"I'm sure they had their reasons Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as his question was answered by a very familiar sage like voice. He looked up and was greeted by the sparkling eyes of his mentor and headmaster. "Albus…"

"It's been a while but we are glad to have you back, Harry my boy." The old wizard spoke as he walked forward and knelt next to Harry.

Harry smiled back. "Glad to be back." He resisted the urge to lunge forward to hug the other wizard; he hadn't seen him since the night he was supposedly killed by Snape. It had been Dumbledore's letter three weeks later, that had been his reason to lead a rescue mission to retrieve Snape and Malfoy.

Dumbledore put his hand gently on Harry's head waking the boy from his reminiscing. "I've brought someone I believe could help us."

Harry leaned forward looking past the headmaster to the cloaked figure standing near the door way. He nodded at the person then turned to Dobby who was still on the other side of him. The house elf had narrowed his eyes while bunching his hands into the tattered robe he wore, starring fixedly at the unknown guest. "Dobby, would you watch the food while we talk." Harry asked.

The house elve's eyes shifted between the guest and Harry for a moment before he answered. "Dobby will watch the food, Master Harry Potter. Dobby will not let Master Harry Potter down." He narrowed his eyes once more at their guest before turning his attention on finishing breakfast.

Harry sighed, dismissing the urge to tell Dobby not to call him master. He then turned his attention to the brown owl in front of him. "You rest a while before you go back; let the wind die down some." He reached forward running his fingers lightly over the creature's head, in response the owl hooted softly nestling itself further into the warm towels.

Harry smiled before standing to follow Dumbledore who had returned to his spot next to their unknown guest. The two talked in hushed tones until they noticed they were being watched, at which point Dumbledore gesture for them to take a seat at the table.

Once seated; Harry at the head of the table with Dumbledore on one side of him and the cloaked person on the other, the room fell into an awkward silence, the only noise coming from the clanking of pots and pans as Dobby cooked. Dumbledore cleared his throat, looking at Harry who had started to subconsciously mess with the loss strain of hair that had fallen out of his bun "Harry how much do you know about veela?"

Harry looked at the headmaster a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "Remus and Sirius have told me some stuff…" He trailed off, embarrassed he was having this conversation with a man he considered his grandfather.

"Like what? It's important that we know so we can give you all the information you need." Dumbledore stated smiling reassuringly at Harry.

The cloaked person nodded their agreement calling Harry's attention to them, this of course caused Harry to become even more embarrassed by the information he was about to revel.

"Well…they said it ran in my family, but my ancestors sealed it because they wanted the family to be strictly pure blood. My fight with Riddle somehow released the seal; my body went into shock which put me in a comma like state for almost a year." Harry pause, waiting for Dumbledore to confirm that his information was correct.

When Dumbledore nodded, Harry continued.

"Sirius said that there was two types of veela dominate and submissive and the type of veela I was, is called a submissive. He said submissive veela attract…" Harry stopped refusing to continue.

"Attract dominate veela; which are strictly male. Depending on the submissive's allures; which focus mainly on power level, personality, looks, and most of all purity they will attract more dominates." The cloaked person who had remained quiet since they arrived finished Harry sentence, there voice distinctly female.

Harry turned to the female; feeling like he had heard that voice before, he waited for her to continue.

"Did you sense something when I entered the room?" She asked.  
Harry nodded; he had ignored it at the time, being too excited to see Dumbledore again.

"Every Veela has their own distinct aura, if you were a dominate veela you would have also been able to pick up on my scent. The scent is unique to the submissive; it's another way of attracting our mates. With this scent a dominate is able to rate potential mates allures, to help decide if the submissive is worth pursuing." The female veela reached into her sleeve, pulling out a good sized book. The title read 'The Veela Guide: Coming of Age.' in gold calligraphy lettering, Harry reluctantly took the offered book.

He quickly placed it down on the table in front of him; his resolve to find out more about his inheritance quickly dissolving.

Dumbledore noticed this and patted Harry's hand gentle. "This is quite a lot to take in; there is no need to read it all at once.."

"Yeah…" Harry smiled at the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, with your power level, appearance, personality and forgive my bluntness but I'm I right in guessing you are still a virgin?" Harry blushing scarlet red, answered her question. "You will attract quite a few dominate to your location. It's a miracle that none have come as of yet."

Harry's face quickly drained of the blush, leaving him now looking sickly pale at the thought of having to deal with a dominate.

The submissive reached into her sleeve once again, this time pulling out something completely wrapped in cloth. She laid it on the table between herself and Harry, she unwrapped the package to reveal four sets of gold braces with carvings of lions etched into each.

"These are your family's charms; they haven't been used for generations. The Veela society took custody of them after there was no longer any willing Potter's to pass them too; your father refused them, I believe due to his veela genes being sealed. Because the Veela determined the Potter veela line to have finally died out, they did no further investigation into your family; I'm ashamed to say that I didn't even know of your lineage until this recent turn of events, if I had we could have…" The women words trailed off.

Although he couldn't see her face Harry could hear the remorse in her voice. Once again his mind tried to remember where he had heard this voice before. Even the pale slender hands that rested atop his family's charms seemed slightly familiar.

"What has happened cannot be changed; we must look to the future." Dumbledore smiled at the cloaked woman.

She nodded, removing her hands from the charms she picked up the largest of the four. "There were originally five to this set; the fifth was lost many years ago when they were moved to the Veela Society Headquarters. This one goes on your neck." She lend forward to as the charm started to glow gold, the next moment it dissolved in a swirl of gold light reappearing snuggly around Harry's neck.

Harry gasped reaching up to his neck letting his fingers tracing the outline of the lion on the left, the charm was tight and it reminded Harry of a collar. He had only a moment to think about his new accessory before the other three braces started to glow bright gold. The next second they flew at him, exploding into swirls of gold light; centimeters from his face, as the first had done.

"I'm impressed, even after all those years their still able to recognize the Potter genetic signature." The cloaked woman commented.

As Harry pulled his hand way from his neck, his eyes caught the glimmer of gold at his wrist. He brought them up to his face examining the two charms; these reminded him of the gantlets an Amazon super hero he had once seen on television wearing . He suppressed the urge to smirk at the ridicules thought of himself deflecting objects with his, like she had done. He lowered his arms, counting three of the four charms.

Harry was about to ask the female submissive were the other charm had gone when the soft clanking of something hitting wooden leg of his chair when he shifted his left leg stopped him. He pushed the chair back, lifting his pant leg to discover the fourth and final charm of the incomplete set.

The charm around his ankle was similar to the ones around his wrist; the only exception was it was considerable thinner. It was a lot like the ankle bracelets he saw the girls at Hogwarts wearing, only his was fitted snuggle. He frowned at the charm, the twins would never let him live this down, he could already hear the jokes.

"These will cloak your scent and allure, to an extent. A dominate within a close proximity will still be able to measure your allure, but will not succumb to his instinct to claim you." The female submissive stood. "Your charms will help, but you can do more to prevent attracting dominates until you choose to reveal yourself to the wizarding world. The book; which I understand your reluctance to read, will help you immensely." She walked around the table as Dumbledore stood.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry; his blue eyes sparkling in overdrive, he patted the boy on the head. "Pomfrey; along with Professor Snape, will be on their way shortly to see you.." Dumbledore turned to the cloaked woman who had made her way to the door way; ignoring the sour look from Harry at the mention of Severus' name. He quickly decided it was best not to mention who would be tagging along with Severus, it was better to let these things work themselves out. "We'll be off then; there is a lot to do still. Please do send my greeting to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Even though he didn't want the headmaster to leave so soon after their reunion Harry nodded; smiling. "Thank you, sir." He looked to the other submissive veela, giving her soft smile, he patted the book on the table. "And thank you ma' am."

The submissive nodded in response and with that they exited the kitchen, leaving Harry starring wearingly at the book under his hand.

Miles away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sun filtered in through the light blue stained glass windows of the infirmary.

Poppy Pomfrey sipped peacefully on her warm lemon tea, satisfied that she had everything she need for her visit with Harry. She listened to the soft chirping of the birds' just outside the window to her right as the wind blew softly, basking in the tranquility of the morning.

It was mornings like this that she was able to collect her thoughts and feel balance once again. She sighed contently, taking another sip.

"This is crazy! You can't just show up, because you feel like it!" A familiar, normally monotone voice pierced through the silence.

Poppy sighed, putting her tea aside as the doors were; as usual, slammed open. She stood unfazed by her tea cup toppling off her desk and shattering into a thousand pieces on the floor. Nor did the smirking Malfoy with his godfather chasing after him disturber her, while she securely strapped her medical bag firmly at her side.

"It was your idea, Sev." Draco replied not stopping until he was standing next to the med-witch.

"Yes, but I never suggested you should jump head first into this. Besides you're not doing this to find out if he's your mate, you're doing this to torment him." Severus said, nodding to acknowledge Pomfrey who nodded back.

"So?" Was Draco only response; the blond studied his nails, looking bored with the whole conversation.

Severus sighed in frustration, he should have kept his mouth shut and spoke with Albus before he said anything to his godson. "So, I'm not going to play referee between you two!"

"Then don't, I'm not a child Sev, I don't need a babysitter." Draco followed Pomfrey who was exiting into the next room.

Severus chased after, getting in the next room in time see his godson and fellow colleague being consumed by the green flames of the floo network. His left eyebrow twitched in irritation, he grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stomped into the fireplace.

When the flames receded he was back in the family room of Black Manor, his eyes scanned the room for his companions. He caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair exiting the room through the slightly a jarred door. Severus would have called out to his young charge, if he hadn't heard snoring coming from the floor across the room.

Severus starred at the group of three sleeping unaware of the comings and goings of the guest over the last two hours. He was tempted to put this memory into his pensive, as Black tucked his head further up Lupin's shirt causing the werewolf to purr softly. It would be perfect leverage in the future against the mangy mutt.

He made his way out the door and down the hall, following the smells of breakfast; that had greeted him when he arrived in fireplace of the manor. The smells of cinnamon drifted to his nose, causing him too unconsciously lick his lips.

"What's he doing here!" A familiar very pissed off voice asked, pulling him from his salivating.

Severus sped forward, making a sharp turn into the kitchen.

* * *

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement


	20. Chapter 19 - We Have an Understanding

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 20 – We Have an Understanding

* * *

Harry threateningly glared at his school hood rival, who stood smirking a few inches away. His anger wasn't really due to the fact that said boy had decided to tag along, but being shocked out of his deep thoughts; about his life's changes, by the Slytherin slamming his hands down on the table was one part of it.

The other part being that Malfoy must have thought it would be funny to put his face inches away from Harry's, Harry of course reacted by tumbling backwards and out of the chair, landing on the floor in a very ungraceful heap.

"What's wrong Potter? Scared of the big bad dominate?" Draco mocked, glade he made the decision to come back and torment the Gryffindor golden boy.

"Boys please, it is too early in the morning to be fighting." Pomfrey spoke, patting Harry on the back to calm him down. If she was completely honest with herself, it was quit hilarious to watch Harry react to Malfoy's antics like a cat would with a dog.

Pomfrey stopped when she felt Harry entire body stiffen under her hand, his emerald green eyes fixed on Malfoy with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Harry dear, is everything okay?"

"What did you say?" Harry stuttered, his eyes never leaving Malfoy.

"I asked –"

"I said is the perfect Potter afraid of me?" Draco answered, stopping Pomfrey's reply.

"No you said dominate, you said you were a dominate!" Harry shouted, unknowingly taking a step back from the Slytherin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?" He took brief note of Potter retreating motions, and smothered the urge to follow the green eyed boy.

Harry took another step back, bumping into Pomfrey who was standing behind him. How could he have not sensed that Malfoy was a dominate, it was resonating off the taller boy in waves. He growled frustrated at his carelessness, his eyes darting around the room for his escape route.. There was no way in hell he was going to let another guy claim him, especially if that guy was Draco Malfoy; the prince of pricks.

Draco bit his lower lip as a shiver ran down his spin at Potter's low growl, he knew Potter had no idea the effect his simplest of actions would have on a dominate, but it still pissed Draco off. "Will you stop that!" He growled at the smaller boy.

His aggressive tone seemed to hit a cord with the dark haired Gryffindor, as the look of helplessness and panic dissipated in a blink of an eye replaced with anger and defiance. "Then stay the bloody hell away from me!" Harry snapped back.

"Please, don't flatter yourself Potter." Draco yelled back; stepping forward, unable to suppress the smirk when Potter didn't step back. He could feel the adrenalin pumping over time in his body, making him feel more alive than he'd felt in a long time. Of course Potter always had this effect on him, he always challenged him, made Draco feel exhilarated. He could sense Potter allures; although they were now effectively subdued, Draco knew the crazy headmaster would think of something.

He attempted to take another step forward, when a pair of hands appeared on his shoulders hindering his progress. He turned to glare at the owner of said hands and was greeted by the face of his very irritated godfather; who's left eye had begun to twitch.

"What did I say about not wanting to play referee." Snape grounded out.

Draco snorted turning away, it wasn't like he started it, Potter was the one who had to go and growl at him. He looked back to his opponent to find that the submissive was no longer standing in front of him, instead he had been ushered back to the table. Draco smirked when he notice Pomfrey quietly reprimanding the Gryffindor, who was pouting cutely. 'I never noticed how full and pouty his lips are-' Draco stopped mid thought, his eyes widening, he did not just think Potter was cute and had full and pouty... and very tempting lips... Damn it Malfoy, get a hold of yourself! Potter's Potter... there's nothing about him that is appealing! Stop looking at him! Turn away! Crap now he's starring at me! Say something...'

"I-"

"What are you doing here?" Draco spun; startled by the question, to discover Black in the kitchen doorway glaring at Severus.

This was quickly put to a stop when Remus Lupin slipped by the animagus; slapping him on the back of the head as he passed, into the kitchen. "Sirius, don't start, it's too early in the morning." The werewolf then proceeded to Harry; flicking the boy playfully on the forehead. "And you, don't go wondering off by yourself without telling someone first. You nearly gave us a heart attack, when we woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry." Harry apologized, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco recognized Granger's voice, effectively side stepping to avoid the path of her rampage aimed at Potter. "You should have woke me up." She pulled a chair out, taking the seat behind Potter since Pomfrey had taken the one in front of him. "Did Ron wake you? Where is he? He's so insensitive sometimes, but I can't believe I didn't hear him banging on the door."

Harry smiled over his shoulder at his friend. "Actually; surprisingly enough, Ron hasn't got here yet. I just got up early and didn't want to wake you guys, so I decide to make breakfast."

"The Weasels not here? That is surprising." Draco commented, walking over to the cooling cinnamon buns on the counter.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned the blond, trying to sound un-bothered by him in order to avoid a fight.

"What a silly question 'Mione, he's here to be a total ass as usual." Harry answered, using the opportunity of his head being turned to the side; so Pomfrey could examine his charms, to glare at Malfoy.

Draco was about to narrow his eyes at Potter when a brilliant idea come to mind. "Actually Granger you might find my reason for being here quiet interesting. You see my godfather; Severus…" Draco spared a brief glance at the potions professor; who eyes had gone quit wide. "-Brought up an interesting possibility. As you have probably already figured out; I am a dominate Veela." Draco stopped again, basking in the shocked then horrified look on Granger's face. "Oh my, don't tell me the great Granger-know-it-all hadn't figured it out yet."

"Draco, that's enough." Snape stepped forward, looking as intimating as he could. "You've made your point, I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Harry turned his gaze to Snape.

"It doesn't concern you Potter..." Snape coldly replied.

"Technically it would concern him." Draco smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest in defiance.

"Draco." Snape hissed, his left eye threatening to start twitching again.

"Oh Merlin..." Hermione; who had gone into thinking mode and had been starring blankly at the floor, finally spoke. "You want him to be your mate?!"  
She stood, demanding an answer from the Slytherin prince.

"Over my dead body." Sirius shoved past Snape and stood in front of his godson, effectively blocking Harry from his nephew.

"That could be easily arranged, Black." Draco snapped at his uncle; his instinct to rise to a challenge from an opponent in his way of a submissive reacted before he could control them.

"Dobby will not let Draco Malfoy hurt Harry Potter!" Came a shrill; unexpected cry from the other side of the counter, followed by various cooking utensils.

Draco growled, dodging the first few before getting hit square on the forehead by a spoon covered in what the blond could only hope was grits. He fell back managing to miss an owl; why the bloody hell an owl had made a nest in the middle of the kitchen floor was beyond him, as the back of his head made contact with the hard tiled floor. He rolled to his side; clutching his head with both his hand, in an attempt to lessen the throbbing pain. "Why the bloody hell do I keep getting hit on the head!" He snapped.

"Hoot...Hoo…" Was the only reply he got to his question.

He cracked open one eyes, his vision was filled with large round brown eyes surrounded by brown feathers. He closed his eyes again, thinking he must have hit his head too hard because he was seeing his father's owl; Odious. A sharp peak to his forehead said otherwise, he sat up glaring at the owl that was licking something grey off its beak. The same grey substance which was currently dripping down Draco's face; the blond let go of his head to wipe his face and immediately regretted it. "Stupid bird." He groaned, grabbing his head once more.

"Don't blame him for your clumsiness, Malfoy." Said a soft soothing voice from right next to him, he knew it was Potter before the boy knelt down next to him. His body stiffened at the close proximity of the submissive, he cursed under his breath as Potter's scent drifted around him.

"I'm not clumsy, Potter. It's your stupid friends who keep attacking me." He replied, trying to sound as offended as possible; which was increasingly hard due to his current position.

"Then stop provoking them." Was Potter answer, he lend forward picking up the utensils scattered about the floor.

"Harry get away from hi-" Came a muffled shout from Black, who was silenced by Lupin and Pomfrey's hands on his mouth.

"It's okay, he's not a threat. There's no way Malfoy would want me for his mate, he hates me. I hate him. We have an understanding." Harry tuned, smiling at his godfather, who was being forced to take a seat at the table. "Right, Malfoy?" Harry turned to the platinum blond who had been starring at him since he knelt next to him.

The Slytherin looked startled, but quickly regained his composer. "Whatever." He snorted, shifting his gaze to the last utensil still on the floor.

"See everything is…" Harry trailed off when he noticed blood smeared on both Malfoy's hands; he sat up on his knees to peer at the top of his rivals head. "You're bleeding." He said calmly, he brought his hand up, letting his fingers lightly touch the platinum blond hair. He ignored Malfoy's hiss of protest as he lend closer to examine the injury.

"I don't need your help Potter." Malfoy protested, but remained still as Potter examined his abused head.

Harry sucked in his lower lip in concentration, ignoring Malfoy's comment. "It doesn't look too bad." He gentle ran his finger over the small cut, his eyes widening as he watched a trail of gold light emit from the pads of his finger into Malfoy's wound. When the inch long cut vanished, Harry pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

"You have the gift of healing; figures you'd be the one submissive in centuries to have it." Draco commented when Potter quickly moved away; leaving his head feeling good as new.

"Healing?" Potter asked looking at him like a lost puppy.

"It's not a hard concept to understand, submissive Veela have a natural calming quality about them, due to their ancestors ability to heal. Over the generations the ability thinned then was lost altogether. My grandmother was the last to have it but it is quite weak, she only has the ability to heal herself." Draco answered grabbing one of the towels scattered on the floor to wipe his hands. "It probably ran in your family, it would explain your ability to recover so quickly all those times you got hurt."

"Wow, it was really nice of you to explain that Malfoy." Hermione said as she came over to where the two boys were seated on the floor. Both boys quickly stood up, putting distance between themselves.

"It must have been the hit to the head." Harry said as he walked the utensils over the sink, dumping them into the soapy water.

"Whatever it was, it proved you two can get along if you try." Pomfrey commented, putting her tools back into her med-kit. "I think it's a good idea that Mr. Malfoy spends some time here, Severus of course will also stay." She turned her authorizing gaze on the Potions professor when she heard a disgruntled snort. "After all, it was his idea as Mr. Malfoy clearly stated."

"Yes I think that's a wonderful idea Poppy." Came an unexpected agreement from none other than Remus Lupin; who still had his hand firmly on Sirius mouth, effectively muffling the animagus' disagreement.

"But-" Harry tried; his confusion from Remus' agreement evident on his face, but was cut off by a pat on his back from Hermione.

"I agree, who better to learn about Veela then an actual Veela." Hermione said, her mind drifting of its own accord to the other night when she had seen Ron comfort Harry. The flare of jealous and worry crept back into the back of her mind, she closed her eyes a brief moment to chase them away. It was silly really; the thought that refused to completely leave, Ron wasn't interested in Harry. And Harry seemed to be against the idea of being mated to a male, so why then did she still feel this way, why did the idea of Harry being Malfoy's mate seem more and more tempting by the minute.

"If you all really think it's a good idea, I guess I could put up with him." Harry sighed, smiling at Hermione; not noticing the look of guilt that washed over her face for a moment.

"Then it's settled. I'll be off; there are a few things that I must take care of at the infirmary. But I'll be back this evening to make sure the bunch of you haven't killed each other." She walked to the door, stopping next to Severus. "I except there to be good examples set by the adults." She shifted her gaze to Sirius; who was currently fuming at the table.

"Of course." Remus reassured her, his hands securely placed on the animagus' shoulders.

She nodded, then left.

Harry spoke breaking the awkward silence the kitchen had fallen into. "Well… who's hungry?"

* * *

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested


	21. Chapter 20 - Self Sacrificing

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement

* * *

Beta Needed - Please PM if interested

* * *

Chapter 21 – Self Sacrificing

Draco tapped his fingers impatiently on the armrest of the leather chair he was currently sitting in, glaring at the green eyed submissive starring at him; like he would spurt wings out of his head at any moment and fly away. "Stop starring Potter!" He growled threateningly, leaning forward in his chair.

Harry leaned forward; resting his chin on his fist, and continued starring. Strains of long black silky hair; that had escaped his bun, fell forward around his face and shoulders. He tilted his head; deeply studying the fuming dominate across from him, before righting himself and turning to Hermione who was sitting next to him. "He looks the same to me." He concluded with a nodded.

Hermione who had her noise buried in Harry's book; 'The Veela Guide: Coming of Age', looked up her hazel eyes filled with excitement. After all it wasn't every day that you got to read such a rare book, which would under normal circumstances be off limits to any non-Veela. "That has a lot to do with him being a dominate; you see Harry, dominate Veela don't go through much changes, the only large change would be in their magic and strength levels. Normally all Veela's; dominated and submissive, physical change start at the young age of five, so it's not something that happens over night…like yours…" Hermione smiled in sympathy at her friend.

"A dominate will naturally have a larger and broader frame then the submissive. There need to claim their mate kicks in on their seventeenth birthday, from that point on they have about six months to find and claim a submissive or they will… go insane and die." Hermione stopped again, looking over at Malfoy who was looking more and more irate by the moment. "To help the Veela, the Veela society holds gatherings; these gatherings bring together all the available Veela for the season, it lessens the stress level of having to go searching for your mate."

"Those things are nothing more than another word for forced marriage." Draco snapped, digging his finger into his chair, cursing Severus who had left him alone with the two Gryffindors. The adults were in the next room discussing matters; which Draco conclude meant Potter and himself, leaving him to help Potter learn more about his inheritance.

"Wow Malfoy, I would never have guessed you were the romantic type." Harry teased, smirking at the blond, who had taken up glaring at Hermione; unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect due to the fact that she had gone back to reading Harry's book. When Malfoy's eyes snapped back to him, he had to smoother the laughter at the scandalized look on his rivals face.

"It has nothing to do with romance Potter; those weaklings have nothing to offer. I am a Malfoy, and Malfoys never lower their standards." Draco answered, daring Potter to insult him again.

"So you'd rather go mad and die, then lower your high and mighty Malfoy standards? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, you probably have your standards so high that not even you can live up to them." Harry shot back, waiting for Malfoy to deny it.

"When a dominate, born of two Veela parents sets his sights on particular traits from a submissive, it is almost impossible to deter them from seeking those traits. This has happened in cases when there is a particularly strong, pure, and attractive submissive." Hermione finished looking up from the page she had just read, to raise an eyebrow at Malfoy. The platinum blond who had indeed been about to deny what Harry had accused him of was startled into silence.

"What?" Harry asked, looking between Hermione and Malfoy; who seemed to be having a battle of the wits.

"It means Malfoy found a submissive that is his ideal, and because of that he refuses to mate with anyone else." Hermione blurted out, before Malfoy had a chance to stop her.

"So you are a romantic, who's the unlucky girl?" Harry asked laughing softly at Malfoy's obvious uneasiness with the current topic of discussion.

Draco wanted to choke the life out of the Know-it-all-Granger in front of him; no that would be too humane a death for the witch, he wanted to rip her limb from annoying limb starting with her blasted tongue. He didn't think it was possible but he despised her more than Potter and Weasley put together. And now Potter was looking at him, waiting to find out who Draco's ideal mate was; that stupid Golden Boy was as slow as ever, he had to say something fast before Granger blurted out more.

"Potter did you know that male submissive(s) can bear children; 4 out of 5 matings end in conception."

"What?" The smile quickly left Harry's face intern for panic, he looked to Hermione. "That's not true, right 'Mione?'Mione tell me it's not true!" He demanded, grabbing the book from his brunet friend.

"I'm sure that's not true, there's probably a surrogate mother involved in the process." Hermione snatched the book back from the panicked Harry's hands, flipping through the pages once it was back in her possession.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Granger, but there's no penguins delivering babies." Draco smirked enjoying the mayhem his little bit of information was causing.

Hermione stopped her searching looking up at Malfoy; her eyebrow raised. "Okay… besides the fact what you just said makes absolutely no sense, where in the book does it say Harry can have babies?"

"I believe its chapter twelve, section b, paragraph five; the joys of reproducing. But by all means, please check for yourself Granger." Malfoy answered in his usually high and mighty way.

Hermione frowned at the blond before flipping through the book for the page. Once she found it, her eyes scanned the paragraph, a few moments later she pursued her lips refusing to look up.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned the worry evident in his voice.

Draco's smirk; if possible, widened. "I'm sure you'll enjoy motherhood Potter."

Harry turned his gaze back to Malfoy, sending the blond the most hated look he could summon. "Sod off Malfoy!" He growled; his magic crackling around him.

Draco dug his nails further into the wood of the armrest, fighting with all his self restraint not to react to Potter challenge. If the smaller boy didn't calm down soon he wouldn't be held responsible for subduing him.

"Harry you need to calm down! You said you weren't going to mate, so there's no need to get upset. He's only trying to rile you up!" Hermione stood, grabbing hold of Harry's arm in an attempt to calm the submissive down.

Harry turned to Hermione, his breathing quickening from the magic he was exerting. He wondered for a moment why such a small amount of magic was affecting him so much, until his ears picked up a low growl in front of him. He turned back to the dominate in front of him; not remembering why he had looked away in the first place.

Malfoy for his part looked extremely riled up; he dug his nails into the wooden arm rest leaving deep indents and was starring fixated at Harry with slightly glazed silver eyes. It didn't take Harry long to piece two and two together, he pulled his magic back and sat back on the sofa; surprising Hermione who quickly let go of his arm.

He frowned as this seemed to do the trick, Malfoy's eyes cleared; he looked slightly confused. Harry glanced to his side when he felt Hermione sit next to him and pat him on the shoulder.

"He can't really control it… just like you can't. Since you're a strong submissive you aren't as easily threatened by dominates; in other words instead of fleeing which would be the normal instinct, you would stand your ground and fight the dominate." Hermione picked the book up off the floor; were it had fallen in her rush to calm Harry, turning a few pages. "That's why when you growl at him, he takes it as a challenge to prove himself to you. Prove that he is the stronger of the two of you; that he is able and worthy to protect you and any children you would..." The brunet witch trailed off, not wanting to bring up the sensitive subject of bearing children.

Harry looked at Malfoy; who was shakily running his fingers through his platinum blond hair. When the blond noticed he was being watched he looked up narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"It's not me who wants to prove myself; it's my bloody Veela side." He snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Harry sighed. "Aren't my family's charms supposed to help with this stuff?"

"The book says the charms are very effective in blocking your allures; but you have to consider the power level of the submissive, controlling your emotions and powers flares will only help you more." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, she said the same thing." Harry huffed, sinking further into his seat.

"She?" Hermione; who was about to start reading again before another fight started, questioned the brooding submissive.

"…" Harry opened his mouth to answer then closed it again; he didn't want to reveal information about Dumbledore's friend. Especially with Malfoy sitting only feet away, knowing Harry's luck the Slytherin probably had heightened hearing.

Hermione seemed to get the message, she smiled. "Oh, you mean the other day." She answered her own question, turning her attention back to the literature in her hands.

Draco starred questionably at the Gryffindor's; from years of experience he knew when a secret was trying to be kept, and Potter had guilty written all over his face. He smirked to himself, he had decide to come here to torment the Gryffindor Golden Boy… but his plans didn't go exactly the way they were expose too, so he just had to put them back on track.

"So Potter, out of the kindness of my heart I've agreed to teach you the ways of the Veela, hit me with any questions you got. But to make it more interesting-" Malfoy stopped for a moment to build the suspense when he was sure he had Potter complete attention. "You can ask me any question you want and I will answer truthfully; under the wizard's oath…" He added before Potter could say anything. "The only catch is that I get to ask you something back and you have to follow the same guidelines."

Harry met Malfoy's eyes; there was no way he could agree to those terms not with all the classified information he knew, he frowned deciding to decline the Slytherin's offer.

Draco read Potter's actions before he could answer. "Okay Potter; since you're afraid of little old me…" Draco put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "We'll add this to the guidelines; we'll each have four get out of Azkaban free cards…in other words if I ask you something you don't want to answer, just say pass." He watched silently as Potter processed what he had added, after a moment the frown still remained.

"Deal; under one more condition, you can't ask me any questions about the Order and I can't ask what you know about Voldermort and his Deatheaters." Harry locked eyes with the dominate, waiting to see if his demands would be meet.

Draco smirked; so Potter wasn't as slow as he thought. "It's a deal. And as a good jester, you can ask the first question."

Although her nose was buried in Harry's book, Hermione's total concentration was on the bargaining between the two Veela next to her. She had a nagging feeling that she should stop this before it escaladed to an all out war… which anyone who knew Harry and Malfoy would know that about every conversation between them ended in a fight. 'But this is a great way to get information out of Malfoy.' She argued with the feeling, succeeding in smothering it.

"Why did you come back; and don't give me that load about the kindness of your heart…" Harry asked.

"That's easy, to torment you. My turn, why did you help Sev and me? What made the Great Harry Potter work together with my father?"

"That's two questions." Harry informed the dominate; who was waiting for his answers. "All I can tell you is Dumbledore asked me too. Why are you fixated on tormenting me?"

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted more information then Potter was giving him, after all that day had been tormenting him for almost a year. "Because everything about you irritates me, and you insist on tormenting right back, even after I tried to be friends with you in first year."

"The only reason you tried to make friends with me was because your father told you to get close to me in hope that I would defect to Riddles' side!" Harry snapped at the platinum blond.

Hermione rolled her eyes from behind the book, that had only been three question and they were already arguing.

Draco tightened his jaw, refusing to get into an argument with Potter. It would only end in him losing his control, and probably getting knocked unconscious by a blow to the head. "Believe what you want, how were you able to send me messages through my dreams?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy's question, he remembered the blond asking a similar question the other day. "I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy; you have my wizard's oath." Harry put his hand over his heart. "Why did you help Ron and 'Mione find me?"

"Because I needed to find you." Malfoy answered quickly, he didn't like the fact that Potter was getting answers and he wasn't.

Harry looked startled at Malfoy's response. "Why did you need me?" He asked his voice giving away his shock.

"It's my turn Potter." Draco growled at the submissive, getting frustrated, he thought of something to ask to make the Gryffindor squirm. "How do you intend to avoid a mating, once the Veela Society finds out about you?"

"The Veela Society; the ones that hold those gatherings? What do they have to do with me choosing to mate or not?" Harry asked his vision directed to Hermione, so Malfoy wouldn't think that was one of his questions.

Hermione peeked over the top of book, to acknowledge she had heard the question, before her eyes darted back to the pages in front of her to find the answer.

Draco rolled his eyes; wishing he could snatch the book away from Granger and rip it to shreds. "Let me explain something to you Potter; and remember I'm saying this under wizard oath, once they find out what you are you can kiss your opinions goodbye. They'll force you to mate if they have to; probably throw you in an enclosure without your charms and every participating dominate for the season." Draco stopped for a moment when he saw the horrified look pass over Potter face for a moment before it was replaced with determination. "I know that look Potter; you can't fight them all off. They'll eventually tire you out…whoever is left standing will claim you."

"Dumbledore won't let that happen." Harry confidently replied.

"Okay let's say by some miracle Dumbledore is able to convince the Society that centenaries of traditions should be changed to accommodate the great 'Boy Who Defeated He Who Must Not Be Name'. Have you taken into consideration what your decision means for the other Veela?" Draco asked; extremely irritated by the smug look on Potter's face.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, having closed the book.

"I don't remember inviting you into this discussion Granger." Draco narrowed his grey eyes at the female Gryffindor in a warning to back off.

"Just answer the question Malfoy." Harry demanded, causing the narrowed eyes to be redirected at him. He mentally sighed, once Malfoy got all puffed up; like he was getting now because of Hermione, it was hard to get anything but an insult out of him. He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to think of something to calm down the ticking time bomb on the coach in front of him. When Malfoy's comment from earlier; about the submissive's natural ability to calm, popped into his mind giving him an idea.

Harry closed his eyes taking a deep breath; clearing his mind he reopened his eyes locking them with the platinum blonde's. He thought of calming thoughts, mentally sending them in Malfoy's direction. When the only result he got was a twitch of a platinum blond eyebrow, he pushed harder.

Draco's eyebrow twitched once more at Potter's efforts; if he wasn't so insult at the fact that Potter thought he was weak enough to fall victim of the calm allure, he would laugh at the determine look on the submissive's face. "Enough Potter or you're going to overload Granger." He spoke; sounding too friendly for his liking once he thought about it.

Harry was thrown off his concentration by Malfoy's order; he looked to his side at the mention of Hermione's name. Hermione having slumped back in the seat was sighing contently while starring dreamingly at Harry. "Mione?" He turned back to Malfoy who was smirking at the situation. "I thought the calming thing only worked on guys?"

"You really are slow sometimes Potter, if you managed to forget; although I don't know how, you're a male submissive." Draco answered, putting extra emphasis on the word male. "Your charm works on both female and male; it won't work on other submissives or strong dominates..." Draco lend forward in his chair, bring his hand in front of the zone out Granger to snap her out of the allure; when a thought popped into his mind, he pulled his hand back and looked at Potter.

"Your decision not to mate won't only influence your life but the lives of all the other Veela participating this year. Let's not be fools about this Potter, we both know you're the strongest submissive, your stubborn and hard head… which is a challenge that any respectable dominate would want. And to top it off I'll put down a million galleons that you're a virgin." Draco said, watching as a blush spread across Potter's face.

"So what; how does any of that effect other's lives?" Harry stuttered, what was it with people asking if he was a virgin… it wasn't like it was optional, he didn't really have time to get romantic with anyone the last couple of years while he was fighting for his life against a madman.

"Once the other dominates find out about you, do you honestly believe they would choose any other submissive? Let me answer that for you; they won't, not until you're mated. And like Granger said, if they don't mate within a certain period of time they'll go crazy and die. There's a total of fifty dominates this year, fifty lives that will end because of your decision. Tell me Potter, where's that Gryffindor self sacrificing attitude now." Draco finished; running his fingers through his platinum blond hair satisfied he had knocked Potter down a peg or two, when he looked up his eyes widened in shock… Potter was near crying.

"I…I didn't know…" Harry managed to get out, his mind filled with guilt. He couldn't really say he was surprised, things always tended to work out in a ways that screwed him over. What Malfoy said about Gryffindor self sacrificing was right, Harry couldn't consciously make the decision knowing that he would be dooming other's to death… the guilt would eat him alive.

He could feel the tears building up in his eyes, but at this point he didn't care. He brought his hand up to his face and sobbed silently into them.

Malfoy started in panic at Potter, he had expect yelling, sneering, insults, maybe even some punches, but crying… he had never in his six years knowing his rival seen him cry. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut, his logical mind was telling him he should go get Potter's godparents; let them take care of it… unfortunately for him his Veela instinct kicked logical out. His sights set on Potter not noticing Granger was slowly coming out of the allure. He quickly got out of his chair, taking the two steps forward he pulled the weeping submissive into a protect embrace.

* * *

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement


End file.
